The Four Horseman (Blaze's Story)
by Flutterdash123
Summary: A story about how I met my friends, fell in love, and coped with the appearance of creatures from other universes. This is the story of my life. If you like original stories with cartoon characters, this is a story for you. Rated M for adult themes, vulgar language, and violence. This is my first story, so please review.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's start this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction to the Main Character

* * *

My name is Blaze Bone. I'm not as special as everyone. I'm not a genius, I'm not as kind as everyone, I'm not too friendly. I'm not going to lie and say that everything is great, and I'm the happiest person in the world. I'm not. I do have a couple good qualities however. I'm pretty strong, but it's okay. A lot of people can lift and throw couches, right? I'm a problem solver, always have been. I'm not kind, but I can listen, and I can care. One more thing about me, I'm a survivor. Not a cancer survivor, no. Just a survivor. I'm really hard to get rid of, and even harder to kill. I also, am great at helping others.

My problems aren't that I'm not as good as everyone else. I have depression, ADHD, OCD, father issues, and last but not least, a HUGE problem with my aggression. I do, however, try to hold that aggression in. I'm about 18 years old, I'm a little shorter than most people, and I'm socially awkward. It's alright, there is an upside, eventually you die. Why am I telling you this? So you'll know that I'm awkward at life. I know this intro is boring, but the story will start soon. This is actually going to be a great story. It features love, friendship, magic, adventure, horror, action, and death. If I were able to say anything more about this story, I might cross the threshold from truth, to lies. The Introduction is boring, and it starts rather slow, but what I lack in quantity of words in the chapters, I make up for in the number of chapters. Enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2: Something's Wrong

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's start this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Something is wrong

* * *

Today was going to be a good day. I woke up like any other day. I got up, used the bathroom, then put on some pants. After that, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I sighed as I opened the fridge. "Out of eggs," I mumbled. 'Well there goes that idea,' I thought with a light anguish. I need to find some damn food! I walked over and opened up the cupboards. "AH-HA", I shouted in triumph. In front of me stood a box of cereal. Grinning, I grabbed the cereal box and opened it, just to find it empty. "Oh well, it's no big deal," I said with a slight hint of chagrin in my voice. I had an idea. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet. I laughed heartily when I saw I had fifty dollars left. 'Looks like i'm going out to eat'.

* * *

After getting dressed, I put on my boots. Let me explain what I look like. I am five foot six inches, and one hundred and seventy eight pounds. I have long silver-white hair that goes a little past my shoulders. I have a silver-white goatee that goes around my mouth. I have sky blue eyes. I am ripped, with a six pack of abs, and defined muscles. My usual outfit consists of a white T-shirt, jeans, a jean jacket, and a pair of cowboy boots. Atop my head sat a white stetson.

As I stepped out of the door to my house, I noticed something was off. At the moment, I couldn't quite place what was different. So instead of dwelling on it, I walked over to my truck. I loved this truck. It was a wonderful four wheel drive truck, painted a beautiful hot pink, and finished with a beautiful gloss. I climbed into the truck. As I pulled out of the driveway and drove away, the feeling that something was off kept coming back. "Why do I keep feeling like something is different," I wondered. I climbed into the truck. As I pulled out of the driveway and drove away, the feeling that something was off kept coming back. "Why do I keep feeling like something is off," I wondered. "I know what you mean," a voice replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger

* * *

Immediately, I slammed on the brakes. I whipped my head around towards the voice. I instantly wished I had a camera. There sitting in the backseat of my truck was a strange looking girl. She was about four foot three, with a very skinny body, and a goth hairstyle covering both of her eyes. She donned a black dress, the sleeves having white stripes running down them. She sat there staring at me, and it took me a moment to realize she had said something.

Looking at her, I realized just how cute she was. Being about twenty-five, I was confused about a lot of things when it came to the real world. She looked to be about eighteen. "What did you say," I asked, all anger and fear disappearing from my face. "You stopped quite fast, is there a problem," she said in a very monotonous voice. "I...I didn't expect there to be anyone in my truck," I said with panic in my voice. "Where did you come from, and who are you?" "My name is Lucy Loud, and I am not from this universe," she explained. Now let me explain something about myself. I am a bit of a ladies man, or so I like to tell myself.

"Well, how old are you," I asked. "Seventeen, for about two more days," she replied. "So, do you have a home to go back to?" "Not really, I just told you I came from a different universe. Before you panic, i'm not an alien. I am very human," she said, finishing with a sigh. "Is there somewhere I can take you to?" "No." "Then, what do you suppose we do?" At this question, she started blushing profusely. "I was kind of wondering if I might...ummm... be able to stay with you," she said while blushing. 'Really?', I thought in my head. "Well, I suppose so, but only if you promise to do everything I say, when I say it," I stated.

She thought about it for a moment, I think. "I suppose so," she replied with a blush. Her stomach rumbled, as she frowned. I face-palmed. "I was on my way to get breakfast, climb up front," I said with a smile and a slight blush. As I said that, she disappeared. DISAPPEARED. I panicked for a second, worried I was losing my mind. That thought was quickly halted as she reappeared in the front seat, next to me. "Let's go!"

* * *

As I pulled into the diner where I love to go, I realized that something was weird. I stepped out of the truck after parking it, and started towards the big building with a bright neon sign. The lights of the sign spelled out **_Sarah's Diner_** in big pink lights. As soon as I walked in, all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 4:Breakfast

* * *

No sooner did I walk into the diner than a plate whizzed by my head, shattering against the wall. I chuckled, and yelled, "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT." Looking down at Lucy, I saw a look of fear on her young face. Instantly, my look of bravado disappeared, being replaced with anger from an unknown source. In front of me the diner was in chaos. At the tables in the far side of the diner, a couple of guys were having a couple mugs of beer, shouting obscene language and arm wrestling. At the table next to them, a couple of guys were smoking cigarettes, and giving each other dirty looks like they were about to throw down. There were some guys in front of me throwing darts at another guy who was pinned against the wall with daggers. At another table on the opposite end of the diner, guys were throwing plates at each other. Last but not least, at the quietest table a rather large muscly guy was grouping the waitress's ass.

Giving a whistle, I shouted, "STOP!" Immediately, everyone in the bar froze as if I had fired a gun. As soon as everyone saw that I had entered the door, EVERYONE calmed down and got back into their seats, behaving themselves. It was hilarious, in the course of a split second, the atmosphere of the place went from that of a night bar, to that of a five star restaurant. I chuckled inwardly as I walked to the counter to place my order. "Sarah," I called out behind the counter. There was a rustling in the kitchen as a thin blond walked out, giving me a smile. "Thank ya'll for taking care of these here ruffians," she said with a smile. "No problem Sarah, they know not to mess with me," I stated proudly. Back in my teenage years, I was a champion of street fighting. I destroyed gang after gang until our city streets were clean of violence. I came to be known as _War_. "So, what do ya'll want to eat today Blaze?" "I'll take two a breakfast plates, and two mugs of milk." "Coming right up, sugar," she replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

Lucy and I took our seats, where I struck up a conversation."So, did you come here by yourself," I asked, a little hesitant in case it might be a touchy subject. "No, from what I have gathered, my brother should be here somewhere," she replied."So you aren't alone?" "No, i'm not." "If you have any idea where he might be, we can go look for him after I get off of work," I replied as our food arrived.

* * *

Once we finished our breakfast plates of eggs, sausage, and pancakes, I payed and left the diner, with Lucy quick in tow. "So, where do you work, Blaze?" Lucy asked as she sighed. "I work at Blaze's Gun Emporium," I replied with a huge smile. "I have owned that gun shop for seven years, around the time when my pops died," I finished, my huge smile quickly disappearing from my face. "I'm sorry to hear that, was he a good man?" "He was the greatest man I ever knew. He used to take me to ball games, amusement parks, arcades, and all kinds of outings. He never missed a single one of my ball games, poetry readings, concerts, or anything else. If I did something, he never missed a single thing, all the way up until he died. You'd have never known he was sick." All of a sudden I was sitting on the ground by the truck, tears streaming down my face. "How did he die," Lucy asked as a few loose tears started to fall."He had cancer. I never knew," at this point I was hysterical, bawling like a baby."He was so strong, he never let it show. I never knew." At this point I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. Tears fell onto my face, joining the ones that were already there. "It will be alright," Lucy said with feeling in her voice for the first time since she showed up in my truck. "NO! IT WON'T!" I shouted and hid in my arms. "Yes it will, I promise." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Alright then." I got up and started to get into my truck when something came speeding out of the sky straight into me, and I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Encounter

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Another Encounter

* * *

I woke up several hours later, back in my house, surrounded by people...and something not quite human. "What in the hell is going on, and how did I get home," I asked with anger in my voice. "I kind of...crashed into you...sorry," the non-human creature said with a hint of attitude in her voice. "As for how you got here," Lucy said. "You're friend from the diner drove you home." I looked her over, then proceeded onto the other one. She appeared to be a small horse-like creature with wings. A pegasus. Her coat was a beautiful cyan color, which contrasted wonderfully with her rainbow mane and tail. Her eyes were a beautiful magenta color. Giving her a once-over, I saw one thing that stood out. On her flank, sat a tattoo of a white cloud shooting out a rainbow lightning bolt. "So, may I ask your name, little rainbow pegasus," I asked with a slight irritation to my voice. "The name is Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria," the rainbow maned pegasus said with a smirk. I reached up a very shaky hand towards her slowly. As soon as I did this, she shied away, like was going to hit her. "What's wrong little pony?" "You were so mad when you woke up that I thought you were going to hit me." "I wasn't planning on it." "Alright," she said before she very carefully inched closer to my hand. I reached up and pet her hair. "Crawl up here on my stomach, Dashie," I said motioning to my stomach. She hesitantly climbed up on top of my chest, and curled up. I stroked my hand along her mane like a kitten. "I like that name, Dashie," Rainbow Dash said. I nodded slowly as I fell back to sleep, relaxed completely.

* * *

A few hours later, I woke up with a sleeping pony on my chest. "Lucy," I whispered. She suddenly appeared beside me. "Yes?""Can you help get this pony off of my chest?""No problem, sir," She replied raising her hand. Her hand glowed with a black aura, as Rainbow Dash was suddenly encased in the aura. Raising her hand, Lucy moved her off my chest and set her gently down on my reclining chair. "That was cool, and later we need to have a talk about the whole teleportation thing, but for now, why did you call me sir," I asked, a little confused. "Would you rather I call you sir, or master," she asked, a slight hint of pleasure in her voice. "I guess master." "Yes, Master," she said, the pleasure becoming more and more apparent. "Are you getting off on this," I asked, a little concerned. "Just a little," she replied."OK then," I stated, the obliviousness obviously forced. "Listen, can you watch Dashie, I have to go to work," I asked. "OK." With that, I left for work.

* * *

(A/N): I know that things are going slowly right now, HOWEVER, I am here to reassure you that the action will pick up eventually. If you are bored, i'm sorry to hear that. I am starting a poll to see which character type I should introduce a member of next. Read and review, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! Thank you for reading. If it seems like things are being rushed, don't worry. It is intentional. Just trying to get some things out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6: Blaze Loses It

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Blaze Loses It

* * *

"Goodbye, have a nice day," I said to the final customer of the day. I walked out from behind the counter, and over to the door of the shop, which I proceeded to lock. I walked back behind the counter, reached under, and turned on the alarm system. I reached under the counter and grabbed a very special item. As I turned it over, I examined it. A sterling silver magnum revolver. This; however, was no ordinary revolver. It was specially fitted to fire both .357 rounds, but shotgun shells too. At the end of the barrel, was a curved blade, making the gun look much more like a knife, than a gun. Engraved in the side if the gun was a single word, **_Peace_**. After putting the gun in a special, custom made, leather holster, I reached under the counter and grabbed a second one. The only differences were the type of secondary ammo, and the engraved word. The engraved word spelled out _**Hope**_. This gun's secondary ammo type was .50 caliber rifle ammo. Both of these guns had been specially customized, as to provide more than six shots per round. I placed this gun in another holster on my other side. I closed and locked the counter, then I walked to the back door.I left the store, making sure to lock the door. I walked to the front of the store, and hung a sign on the window that said _Shop closed until further notice_. I then walked to my truck and drove home.

* * *

After the long drive home, I came to my home. When I opened up the door, I was mildly disappointed. Everyone was gone, and the place was ransacked. Working quickly, I cleaned the living room up. Since I didn't have much stuff in the living room, I got it cleaned up in five minutes. As I finished cleaning up, I found a note.  
 _ **Dear Blaze,  
**_ _ **I have taken your friends.  
**_ _ **If you want them back,  
meet me at the abandoned warehouse with one thousand dollars.  
Signed,  
Johnny Walker**_

"FUCK," I swore as I ran out of the house.

* * *

I rushed down the street, Stetson on my head, guns in my holsters. "I'm going to get them back peacefully," I said out loud, trying to be rational. I was going to do it peacefully, unless something happened to change my mind. Moments later, I arrived at the warehouse. When I got to the Warehouse, I knocked on the security gate. Beside me, on the video chat screen, an image of a tall buff man came into view.  
"Oh, so you came, did you?"  
"Of course I did, Johnny, now you have two choices," I replied to the screen.  
"Oh no, I believe I have more than that. Look what happened to your little girlfriend," He said, showing me another monitor. On the monitor, was Lucy, lying beaten and bloody on the floor of the warehouse."After all, we wouldn't want this to happen to your pet," He snapped, a bit of malice in his voice when he said pet.  
"No, you are very correct. You don't have two choices. Not anymore," I said very calmly as I punched the screen. The gate immediately opened.  
After the little conversation, I was no longer happy, calm, or rational. Walking through the gate, I was immediately met with resistance. "OPEN FIRE!" I heard as I was entering. As soon as that was said, bullets started raining down at me. Instead of screaming, panicking, or running; I just smirked. People saw that I wasn't dying, so they started charging at me. In the blink of an eye, I had pulled out my revolvers and started shooting. Seeing as how I was low on ammo, I decided that everyone would get one bullet. I shot three guys in the head, still moving towards the warehouse. As another five guys came charging at me, I smiled and shot each one in the head. "Awwwww, it's adorable. They think they can win." As soon as I said that, I heard a whooshing sound. I turned my head in time to see a missile headed straight for me, followed by two others. I jumped over the first missile, using it as a launch pad towards the other missiles. I landed on the second missile and stabbed it with my gun, then used it as a launch pad towards the other missile. While in mid air, before landing on the last missile, I did a spin kick which sent the missile back towards the person who shot it. After kicking the missile back, I did a flip, landing back on the ground on my feet. After which, I headed into the warehouse. Looking around I realized that the bullets had stopped firing. I laughed heartily, realizing everyone was dead.

* * *

Reaching the warehouse, I entered. As soon as I entered, I saw a horrifying sight. On the ground, curled up, coughing up blood, was Lucy. I rushed over to her side. As I held her, she mouthed three words before falling into an unconscious state. 'It's a trap." "I know," I mumbled, setting her down. "I'll take you to the hospital as soon as I finish here," I whispered. I slowly got up and walked towards an open door at the side of the room. I walked into the room and froze at the horrifying sight in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7: Blaze Kills

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Blaze Kills

* * *

"Well it's about time you got here," Johnny said as I walked into the room. I was barely able to hear him, as I was frozen in horror. In front of me, Rainbow Dash was strapped to a table, desperately struggling to get free. "DASHIE!" I yelled. I began to sprint over to the table. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Johnny said. "One more step, and she dies," he said as he pushed a button on his remote. Suddenly, the floor next to the floor fell away. A steel cage rose up out of the pit and enclosed around the table. "One more step, and I will fill that steel cage full of poisonous gases. Now, put down your guns." I just laughed and complied. He just looked at me, puzzled. "You just don't get it, do you," I asked a slight demonic presence to my voice. "Get what," he asked, fear growing in his voice. "You were out gunned the moment I entered the room. Do you see my eyes?" He slowly looked into my eyes, before his own grew in terror. "No! There is now way...It's just not possible...You're only supposed to be a legend," he stammered as he slowly began to realize who I was. "you...you...YOU'RE WAR!" He screamed as he came to a full realization that he had no chance.

"Well, here's what is going to happen. I am going to come up there. I am going to kill you. Then, I am going to save Rainbow Dash, and finally, I am going to take them to the hospital. Nod if you understand." He slowly nodded, his brain obviously broken. In less than the time it takes to blink, I was behind him. I ruthlessly shoved my hand through his back, my hand breaking free through his chest. In my bloody hand, was his still beating heart. He groaned and coughed up blood as he began to fall to the floor. I crushed the heart, still in my hand. After I killed Johnny, I jumped down to the ground next to the small cage, where Dashie was still being restrained. With nary an effort, I ripped into the steel cage with my bare hands. I tore a hole into the steel cage, like I was tearing through paper. As soon as I saw Dashie, I was both relieved, and infuriated. She was laying there looking at me with horror in her eyes. "Wh...wh...who are y...you," Dashie asked, fear very apparent in her eyes. "Dashie," I said, the demonic presence disappearing. "I'ts me." She took a good long look at me, before the joy finally found her eyes. "BLAZE," she screamed at me. "Get me out of these restraints!" I walked over and without hesitation, ripped off the restraints holding down her fore hooves, rear hooves, and her wings. Once I finished with that, she leaped from the table into my arms, hugging me. I returned the hug as I slowly walked her out to the main room. When we got to the main room, I noticed that Dashie had fallen asleep. I slowly picked up Lucy, and thanked god that she was still alive. With Dashie and Lucy in my arms, we began our walk to the hospital.

* * *

Once we arrived at the hospital, Lucy and Dashie were taken away on stretchers. I sat down in the waiting room. 'How could I let this happen, I should have seen this coming. It happens every single time I get comfortable and make friends!' I thought in panic. 'I just hope that Lucy and Dashie are all right. I pray that their injuries aren't too severe. If either of them die, I might just bring down this entire building.' I thought with concern as a nurse walked out into the waiting room. "Mr. Bone, You may go in and see them now. However, I would like to advise that you should not let them get too worked up," the nurse stated. "I won't," I replied as she led me into the back room. As I walked into the room, I lost all consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: What happened?

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 8: What happened?

* * *

I lay, surrounded in darkness. All I could see around me was a pitch black void. Was I dead? I can't believe this! Back in the warehouse, I used abilities; powers, I didn't even know I had. What was that about? I don't even fully understand what happened then. More importantly however; I save two people, and I die for it? This is complete and utter bullshit! Suddenly, a light began to appear. I decided to run towards it. I felt like I was running for an eternity, when in reality, it was probably only a few minutes. When I reached the light, I found myself in my home. It _was_ my home, but it wasn't my home. Something was off. Everything was just _chaotic._ "Hello there," A kind of silly voice whispered in my ear. I spun around only to find in front of me, a Draconequus. "Who and what are you?" I asked, almost stunned. "My name is Discord, and I am the god of chaos," The draconequus replied. "More to the point, do you know why _you_ are here?" Discord eyed me curiously. "I don't even know where _here_ is," I replied. "Oh of course, how rude of me. You are inside your mind. You slipped into a coma when you lost consciousness in the hospital. As for the reason you are here, and not floating around in darkness, is because I need to talk to you." I didn't say a word, I just listened. "You see, what you did in that warehouse, that was me. All that stuff you have never done before. The speed, the strength, while partially from your own abilities, were enhanced by me," Discord explained. "Are you serious? You're lying to me aren't you," I asked very skeptical. Discord's eyes become very angry when I said that. "DO NOT EVER ACCUSE ME OF LYING! I may kid around, I may tell riddles, but," he grabbed me and held me close to his face. Whispering, he whispered, " _I NEVER LIE!_ " 'Wow, This guy really needs a breath mint' I thought in my head. "Hey, I heard that," Discord said. "How?" I asked. "We're in your head, remember," Discord asked.

"Anyway, all I wanted from you is to explain to you how I got here, and what you can't do with my power. Understand," Discord asked. "Yes, I do." I was a little confused, but it was clearing up fast. "Alright. Two days ago, I accidentally opened up a portal in the town of Ponyville. This portal, was supposed to take me and my friend Fluttershy to the city of Canterlot. However, I must have done something wrong, because the portal opened up here." Discord explained. "So, after I got here, I found myself unable to maintain a physical form on my own. I needed a host body. So, I saw you walking by and decided from what you looked like, that you would have to do. I performed a spell that basically merged our bodies together. That is how we got to where we are now. Any questions?" Discord finished. "Yes, actually. I do have a few." I replied. "You said I get powers. What kind of powers?" I asked. "Oh the basic ones. Super strength, speed, jump height, shape shifting, a small bit of extended life, resistance to most mortal injuries, telepathy, teleportation, and telekinesis." Discord answered. "Okay. Are there going to be any permanent physical changes to my body?" I asked. "Other than maybe larger muscles, no." Discord explained, much to my relief. "Alright, final question. What do you get out of this, other than a place to live. I mean, this deal seems to benefit me more than you." I stated. "Me? Absolutely nothing." Discord replied. "As for what you do with that power, it does not matter to me. I have no control over what you do with it. It is your body and life. However, it is time for you to wake up. Don't worry, we will talk again," Discord said. "Thank you, Discord," I said. Suddenly, a searing hot pain coursed through my body. I dropped to the ground, grabbing my head. Everything went black again. My last thought was, 'I hope this whole blacking out thing doesn't become a regular thing.'


	9. Chapter 9: Making it up to Lucy

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Making it up to Lucy

* * *

"Please, don't be dead." These were the first words I heard as I woke up. I instantly recognized the voice. It was Lucy. As soon as I heard this, a tear came to my eye. "I... love you," she added in a whisper. "Leave him alone, let him sleep until he wakes up," Another voice said, equally as sad. I recognized it as Dashie. "I just don't want him to be dead," I heard Lucy say as I felt two sets of tears falling onto my body. I realized I needed to say something before I drowned. "What's with the waterworks. Please don't drown me." I said, sitting up. As soon as they heard this, they looked up. When they saw my face, staring gently at them, their faces lit up. "Glad to see you two are okay. You look all healed up. How long was I out?" I asked. "Two weeks," Lucy replied. "Seriously?" I asked, disappointed. "Yes, what's the matter?" Lucy asked. "The matter, is that I missed your birthday." I replied, thinking. "It doesn't matter. Nobody ever remembers me, so my birthday is never celebrated." She said in her flat tone of voice. "Well that is gonna have to change, right now." I said, very triumphantly. "As soon as we get out of here, we are going to give you a late birthday party." I promised. As soon as I finished saying that, the nurse came in. I noticed that, for some reason, she was a pony, but I let it slide. Lots of weird shit has been happening. "So nurse...Redheart," I said, reading her name tag. "How long do I have to be in here?" I asked, preparing for the worst. "The chart says that once you are able to stand up, you will be allowed to leave." She replied. "All right let's try this." I said, slowly swinging my legs over the side of the bed. As I tried to get out of the bed, everyone noticed me struggling to get up. Finally, I stood up, only for my knees to start shaking. The only thing this accomplished however, was making me look like an idiot as I feel straight to the floor. "Blaze, get back in the bed," Lucy snapped. "I'm sorry, Lucy. We'll have your birthday party once I can get out of this bed," I replied with a gentle smile.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

* * *

I woke up, feeling incredibly refreshed. I looked over to Lucy, who was fast asleep with Dashie in her lap. 'Awwww, adorable,' I thought as I took my legs and swung them around the side of the bed. For the last three days, I have made no progress. Once my feet touched the floor, I felt something I haven't felt for three days, the floor. For three days, I had no feeling in my legs or feet. I got up, walked over to Lucy and Dashie, and carefully picked them up. Without waking them up, I carried them out to the waiting room, where I signed out. Last night while I was lying in the hospital bed, I called Sarah and asked her to bring the truck here. I walked out to the parking lot and put them in the back seat. I hopped into the front seat and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

I smiled happily as I pulled into my driveway. Lucy and Dashie were still asleep in the back seat. I hopped out of the truck, grabbed them, and brought them into the house. I set them on the couch, after which I went into the kitchen and began preparations. When Lucy woke up three hours later, she walked to the kitchen. Dashie and I were hiding, as she had woken up an hour and a half ago, and decided to help me. "SURPRISE!" Dashie and I shouted in unison as Lucy entered the kitchen. "This is unexpected. I was just going to get a glass of water, and there's a party here for me?" Lucy asked. "I told you we would celebrate your birthday." I replied. I grabbed her hand and sat her down at the table. "Today is all about you. If you want to do something, do it. If you want something, don't hesitate to ask." I stated. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do this for me." Lucy said. "No, you're right, I didn't have to. I wanted to do it." I stated. "Now I didn't know what kind of food you like, so we're going out to eat." I continued. "Afterwards, I have some things for you. Tonight's gonna be a good night." I said to Lucy. "Okay," Lucy said.

* * *

We went to have Lucy's birthday dinner at _Sarah's Diner_. Lucy had a plate of skull shaped chicken nuggets, Dashie had a salad, and I had a plate of deep fried shrimp with a chicken leg. After we finished, I went over to the counter and whispered in Sarah's ear. "I got ya'll honey," she said before disappearing behind the counter. I walked back over to the table and sat down. "What were you talking to her about?" Lucy asked, sounding a little sad. "Just a surprise, for you." I snickered. A few moments later, a handful of people came over to the table where we were sitting, and set down a very large cake. The cake was a nice lemon flavored cake, with strawberry icing. Written on the top with black icing, were the words, _Happy Eighteenth Birthday Lucy!_ Lucy got up, came over next to me, and blew out the candles. "What did you wish for Lucy?" I asked. "You'll find out later." Lucy replied. Everyone had some cake. I went to the counter to pay Sarah. "How much do I owe you darlin'?" I asked. "Nothing, it's on the house, as long as you show that little girl a good time on her birthday." Sarah replied. "Thanks, Sarah." I replied before joining everyone outside.


	10. Chapter 10: Lucy's Great Night

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Lucy's Great Night

* * *

After we left the Diner, we made our way to the truck, with the leftovers of the cake. We all piled into the car, and I had them buckle up. On the way to the next destination, I made a quick stop. I stopped at the local jewelry store, to pick up a final present for Lucy. Afterwards, I walked back out to the truck, seemingly empty handed. "Why did we stop here?" Lucy questioned. I just needed to pick something up." I replied with a smile. I pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to the next destination of the night.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the carnival. I got out and went to the back door of the truck to let out the birthday girl. "Thank you,"Lucy said. Dashie flew out the open door, then I closed the door behind her. We walked to the carnival entrance, where I gave each of the girls a carnival pass that would allow them to do anything they wanted for free. "Wow, how did you get these tickets?" Lucy asked. I smiled as I remembered how I got three of these special passes. "Let's just say, a lot of people in this town owe me favors, and leave it at that." I replied. "Okay," they both agreed. "Dashie, I'm going to take Lucy around to different areas, would you be alright on your own?" I whispered in Dashie's ear. "Okay, Lucy, you will be coming with me, Dashie, have fun and stay out of trouble. We'll meet back here in an hour." I stated. "OKAY!" Dashie said as she sped off, leaving behind a rainbow trail. I grabbed Lucy's hand as she blushed with a smile. I smiled warmly at the sight. The first place we stopped was at a game where you throw little hoops onto coke bottles. Lucy grabbed a ring and tossed it. I put my hand behind my back and used telekinesis to guide the ring onto the bottle. "I want that one, she said as she pointed to a life size pillow of a clown. This kind of stuff happened at every game we went to, for the next three games. She won a comic book, a basketball tee, and a giant stuffed frog with a tiara.

* * *

THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

* * *

After riding a few rides, we made our way to the last ride of the night. After visiting every haunted house in the park, we decided the only logical conclusion to end the night would be the Ferris wheel. We went to get on the Ferris wheel and it started to go up. "So, you never told me your birthday wish," I said as I was visibly panicking slightly. "Are you alright, you seem a little jumpy." Lucy said, sounding concerned. "I...I...I'm scared of heights." I finally said, with a defeated look on my face. "Hmm," Lucy hummed. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "I may have a solution to both your question, and your problem," Lucy said, grinning. "What question?" I asked confused. "My birthday wish, it's this." she said, as she leaned up and kissed me on the lips. Our tongues interlocked for what seemed like moments, until we had to let go to breath. "Wow," I whispered, as we came apart. I then noticed that we were at the ground. I sat there stunned. 'Did that really just happen? I didn't see that coming. When I heard her say she loves me, I thought it was a platonic love, like a father-daughter, not a kissing on the lips kind of love.' I was brought back to reality, as a hand grabbed onto my shoulder. "Huh?" I asked. "I said, let's go, Dashie may be waiting for us." Lucy said, a smile on her face. We quickly walked back to the entrance, where Dashie was sitting on a bench, waiting for us. "Sooooo, what happened with you guys?" Lucy and I both shuffled our feet and looked at each other. "Nothing much," I replied. Dash looked very skeptical, like she didn't believe me. I noticed she had a stuffed rabbit, a stuffed cupcake, and a stuffed apple. Changing the subject, I quickly asked about them. "What are those?" I asked. "Just some presents for some of my friends," she replied. I picked up Dashie's things, and brought them to the car. After everyone was buckled up, I started the car. "Did everyone have fun?" I asked. "I know I did!" Dashie replied. Lucy kind of just drooled while she stared at me and smiled. 'Something is definitely wrong with her, maybe I broke her.' I thought. I decided I needed to get home as quickly as possible.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

* * *

I finally pulled into my driveway, as Dashie was starting to nod off. "Wake up everyone, we're home." I said. Everyone piled out of the car and walked to the house, except me. I grabbed the leftovers of the cake, and took them inside. Then I came back outside to get a large black trash bag from the bed of the truck. When I went back into the house, Lucy and Dashie looked like they were about to nod off again. "What, you guys are tired? Don't you wanna open your birthday presents, Lucy?" I asked, as if I was asking an eight year old. "Okay, I suppose. I just wish some of my siblings were here." She said, sounding sort of depressed. I went to get a glass of milk to drink. Just as I was about to give her the bag of presents, as if right on cue, there was a loud knock at the door. I stood up from the place I had sat don on the floor, to go answer the door. As soon as I opened up the door, I saw two strange looking kids. The first one, had white hair, freckles, and buck teeth. I could tell it was a boy. The second, was a girl. She had brown hair that kind of fell around her face. She wore a jersey. "Excuse us mister," the boy said. "We are looking for a girl named Lucille Loud."

I stepped away from the door. "LUCY!" The two kids shouted in unison. "LINCOLN, LYNN!" Lucy shouted. "You may enter." I told them. They rushed over to Lucy and tackled her into a hug. "Happy birthday." They said to her. "So this is Lincoln, but who is the girl?" I asked Lucy. "The girl, is my sister, Lynn. She is an athlete." Lucy replied. "Who is this guy, Lucy?" Lincoln asked. "He is...my...uhh..." Lucy stuttered as she tried to find the right word. "He's my... boyfriend!" Lucy said triumphantly. I instantly spit out my milk. "HE'S WHAT?" The three of us shouted in unison, all looking at her. Then they looked at me, anger in their eyes. "This is news to me." I said calmly. "Sit and i'll explain everything that has happened over the last two weeks.

* * *

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

* * *

"... and that's how we got to where we are now." I said. "Okay, I see. Well she's obviously in love with you. She doesn't drool over just anyone." Lincoln said. "I see." I said. "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as Lucy decides that she wants to be here." I said, pausing. "Forever." Lucy mumbled quietly. "However, Lucy is about to open her birthday presents." I finished. She opened the bag and poured it out. In total she had about five gifts. She started opening them. The first gift was a black sequin dress. The second was a completely white shirt. The third gift was some black mascara. The fourth gift was some black sneakers. The fifth gift was a Sterling silver cross. "Thank you, Blaze." Lucy said as she went to get up from the floor. "Hold on, there are two more gifts. I got them while we were out tonight. One is waiting for you in the room you will be sleeping in. The other one is right here." I said as I pulled the small box out of my coat. I handed it to her and she opened it. Her mouth dropped open and Lincoln and Lynn's eyes went wide. Inside the box was a diamond hair clip. It was in the shape of a skull. In the time it took me to blink, Lucy had tackled me. "HELP, I'M BEING MAULED!" I shouted playfully as she hugged me. "Sorry," Lincoln said chuckling. "You're on your own."

We played for about ten minutes, before I started yawning. I decided to get everyone off to bed. I led everyone upstairs to the bedrooms. "Lincoln, Lynn. You'll share this room." I said, pointing to a room across the hall from my own. "Dashie, you will sleep in my room." I said, pointing to my room. "Lucy, you get your pick of the bedrooms." I stated. Lucy looked like she was thinking, before she very quickly said, "Your room please." I laughed. "Alright. Besides, that's where I put your last present." Everyone followed me into my room to see Lucy's last present. It was a Mahogany coffin, with padded velvet interior. It even had a latch inside it. "There is your bed, Lu-" I cut off as she fainted to the floor. We all chuckled as I picked her up, kissed her forehead, and put her in her bed. We all dispersed to our appropriate rooms. I climbed up on my bed, Dashie climbing onto my chest. I turned out the light and fell asleep, eagerly awaiting any confusing stuff that might happen tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Everything Goes To Shit

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Everything Goes To Shit

* * *

I woke up feeling a very strange feeling I had never felt before, this early in the morning that is. A strange feeling of comfort, happiness, and security. I liked it. I quietly, and carefully, moved Dashie off my stomach. I silently crept through the house, down to my kitchen, then remembered that I had no food. I decided to make a run to the store while everyone was asleep. I walked to the door, opened it, walked through the door, closed it, then locked it. I switched the new alarm system on. I walked over to my truck, happy and feeling secure. Opening my truck door, I climbed in, then I instantly felt a strange presence behind me. "Lucy, I know your there." I said, a smile creeping along my face. "I just wanted to come with you." She said with a small frown on her face. "I don't see a problem with that. Though, we will have to talk about last night at some point." I said with a grin on my face. "You know what your family likes to eat, right?" I asked. "Of course I do." She said. "Then, let's go." I said as I drove off.

We soon arrived at the store, where I usually shop. We got out of the car, after parking, and ran into the front door. As I walked towards the isles, I remembered exactly what I was here to get. "Lucy, get eggs, milk, and sugar, please." I told her. I walked away to get the other things. First stop, cereal isle. As I walked down the cereal isle, I grabbed a few generic cereals, pop tarts, and granola bars. Next up, chips. I walked down the chips isle, and grabbed some chips, trail mix, and mixed nuts. I decided that I should go help Lucy. As I approached her, she was crouched on the ground. I dropped my basket immediately and ran to her side. I lifted her hair away from her eyes, and found her crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked her, genuine concern in my voice. "I was getting what you asked me to get, and a thought occurred to me. You said that we will talk about last night later. What if you tell me that you don't love me? I opened up my heart to the first person ever, I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection." She said, fresh tears filling her eyes. "I promise, that is not what will happen." I said, with a caring voice. "We will talk about it in private, just not here in the store." She looked up at me, tears falling. She wiped her eyes, then stood up. "What else do we need to get?" Lucy asked me. "Just vegetables, and fruit." I replied. "Okay, I'll get those." She said as she walked off. She met me back up at the checkout. The lady there scanned our items, bagged them, then I payed for them. I grabbed the bags, carried them out to the truck, and loaded them into the bed. Lucy and I then climbed into the truck, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off toward our home.

We soon pulled into my driveway, where Lincoln, Lynn, and Dashie were waiting for me. They did not look too happy. "You locked us IN the house? Why did you do that? Do you not trust us?" Lincoln asked. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust other people. Especially after what happened with your sister." I replied calmly. "Oh, yeah." Lincoln agreed, feeling a little embarrassed. "Now, are you going to help, or are you going to just stand there?" I asked, a little annoyed. They all ran over and grabbed a few bags. "Lucy, we need to talk in my room. It's the only room in the house that will provide us with any privacy." We went up to my bedroom, where I closed and locked the door. "The door and walls are about three feet thick, so they are sound proof. We can talk about everything we needed to talk about. First off on the list, the teleporting thing. Please, stop doing it, before it gives me a heart attack." I said. "No problem, I can just walk, though it is a lot slower. However, I do need to keep doing it, or else I will lose the ability to do magic." Lucy replied. "Oh, I see. Then go ahead and keep doing it, however, please teleport in front of me, not behind me. It startles me." I said. "Okay, I will." She replied. "Next thing, the relationship." I said, while she gave a visible sigh, and she started shaking. "Why did you say I was your boyfriend?" I asked. "Two reasons. First, you don't know my siblings like I do. If they thought you were a threat to me... Let's just say that even if you were immortal, that wouldn't matter. They would kill you." She said. My look of confusion instantly changed to a look of fear. "Second, I kind of want you to...ummm... be m-my b-b-boyfriend." She said, whispering the last word, while she turned around blushing. "Well, I would love to, but i'm not as good a person as you think." I said, hanging my head. "I don't care." She said, still facing away from me. "You don't get it, I could kill you!" I said, loudly, anger filling my voice. Finally, she turned around. Tears were streaming down her face. "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" She shouted through the tears. "Well what if I feel like being with someone else?" I said. "Would you still stay with me?" She asked. "Are you okay with an open relationship?" I asked her. "I would be okay with anything! I love you!" She said back to me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes." she replied, her voice warm. "Alright then, I will be your boyfriend."

We left my room and headed downstairs. As we passed the living room, Lincoln stopped us. "You two may want to come and look at this." He said. We walked into the living room, where the TV was tuned to the local news station. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this startling piece of news. It appears that the undead have started to rise up and attack the living. We strongly advise all citizens to retreat into their homes. Board up your windows, bar your doors. DO NOT LET ANYONE IN!" The news anchor screamed before he was viciously attacked. The creature that attacked him looked awful. It was human in shape, but there were several key differences. Its skin was grayish-tan, and its skin was peeling to the point where it was falling off. It mauled the news anchor and started biting him. Now i'd seen zombies in movies and games. They only seemed interested in biting people. This zombie was not like that. It was ripping off the victim's flesh with its teeth. It busted open his head and started to eat his brain. By the time it was done, there was nothing left of the news anchor, save for a few pieces of bloody, ripped clothes, and a splatter of blood on the ground. I instantly turned off the TV, before anyone could see anything else. " I may need to go to the mechanic later." I said, with a hint of fear in my voice.

I opened up the front door to go to my truck, and that is when I saw what was going on. Cars were turned over, houses were on fire, people were running rampant through the streets. It was total chaos. I slammed the door shut and made a quick decision. Running up to the closet in my room, I grabbed a pink duffel bag with my name stitched in gold on the front. I started loading as many guns as I could into the bag, not really stopping to look. I grabbed as many boxes of ammunition as I could and put them in a second, identical duffel bag. I ran downstairs, and grabbed any food we could take with us, putting the food in a third, but white, duffel bag. I very quickly, ran out with the three duffel bags, and threw them into the truck. I ran back inside the house, shutting and locking the doors. "Okay every-" I started, but was cut off by a girly scream. I ran into the living room, only to find everyone standing in a corner, cornered by a member of the undead. I walked over very quickly. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to look at me. "Big mistake." I said before I punched a huge hole in his head.


	12. Chapter 12: Time To Train

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Time To Train

* * *

"Alright everyone. Here is the plan. I have packed guns, ammo, and food and drinks. We are going to go get in the truck, we are going to leave, and we are going to go train. I know what we are dealing with here, does anyone else?" I asked, as everyone shook their heads no. Everyone except Lucy. "Lucy, you didn't shake your head. Does that mean that you do know?" I asked. "Lucy stood up and began to speak. "We are dealing with class one zombies, walkers. They are slow, weak, and they only respond to sound, not sight. They are not very dangerous on their own, but they are very numerous. There are however, stronger types. Walkers are just the most common." Lucy stated, before walking over to stand next to me. "Alright, on the count of three, we go straight to the truck. Ready?" I asked, as everyone nodded. "Good. One. Two. THREE!" I shouted, opened the door, and everyone barreled towards the truck. They climbed into the back seat, except Lucy, who climbed into the front with me. I started the truck, and drove to the diner first. I needed to get Sarah out of there!

I pulled into the diner and stopped rather fast. "Stay in the truck!" I shouted at everyone. I slammed the door and ran to the diner. There were about five walkers in front of the door, all trying to get in. Reaching for my guns, I felt a feeling of dread, as I knew that they were in the truck. I sighed and walked to the walkers. I punched a hole in the first one, then heard a voice in my head. 'Use your powers,' the voice said. "Hand to sword," I said, as if by instinct. Immediately, my hand started to distort, growing longer, thinner, and sharper. In mere moments, were my hand had been before, was a Katana. "Cool." I said as I chopped through the rest of the zombies quickly. I busted through the blocked off door, running straight to the back of the diner. I saw the counter where there was a note.  
 **Dear Blaze,  
I have gone to our secret shelter.**  
 **Meet me there.**  
 **I have found a couple of survivors.**  
 **I brought them with me.**  
 **Signed, Sarah  
** I put down the paper and ran as fast as I could out to the truck, after checking the hot box in the kitchen for any food. I got in the truck, handed the food to Lucy, and shut my door. Just as quickly as I had stopped, I pulled out of the parking lot. We started down the road, toward a secret shelter that only a few people knew the location of.

After several hours of driving, we came to a simple looking farmhouse. I pulled into the driveway, and put the truck in park. "Alright everyone. Here we are. I know what you're all thinking. No, this is not the secret shelter. The secret shelter, is underneath the farm." I said, happily. "So are we going to be safe?" Lincoln asked, fearfully. "Safer than ever before!" I said, proudly. "I thought of everything when I was building this place. A gym, a racetrack, a comic book stockpile, even dark places to hide, for when I was feeling depressed." I said as everyone's faces lit up. We got out of the truck and I grabbed the duffel bags. They followed me over to the farmhouse, where I knocked on the door. Moments later, a baby in a tuxedo, and a kid with brown, spiky hair opened the door. "Thank you for house-sitting for me, Ju-daime. You too, Reborn." I said with a smile. "No problem Blaze, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my friends." Tsuna said, rather cheerfully. I moved to let him pass, as we all entered the house. I walked over to the fridge. "Anything good in here?" I asked aloud, pulling on the bottle of wine in the back. Suddenly, the fridge slid up along the wall, revealing a hidden staircase. "Let's go everyone, down the stairs, no dilly-dallying!" I said with a British accent, while motioning for them to descend the stairs.

Once we descended the stairs, I took them on a tour. First, we stopped by the gym. "Awesome!" Lynn shouted. Next, we went to the racetrack. "I like it." Dashie stated. After that, I showed off the room where I store comic books and manga. "I'm in heaven!" Lincoln said. Soon, it was me and Lucy. "Let's go to the final room that I want to show off. My Room of Darkness." I said, leading us there. "This room is amazing." Lucy said, as she entered it and immediately disappeared into the shadows. I laughed and walked off to the gun room. I hit a button on the wall of the gun room, and spoke into an intercom system. "Attention everyone. I need everyone to meet me in the gun room in twenty minutes. Just follow the signs on the walls to the gun room. Thank you." I finished speaking and ran over to an anvil in the corner. I began to fashion four new weapons.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had arrived. everyone walked through the door, save for Lucy, who teleported next to me, scaring the shit out of me again. I began to hand everyone their weapons. Lincoln got a white magnum revolver. Lynn got a special weapon. She got a baseball cannon, capable of firing baseballs up to one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Dashie got a specialized sword, with a hilt designed to fit around her fore hoof. Lucy, got a black sawn-off shotgun. Everyone's guns had their names engraved into them. "These guns are very special. I imbued them with chaos magic so that they create their own ammunition. Plus, every one of your weapons, has a special ability. Lincoln, yours can change ammunition types. Lynn, yours can change from baseballs to other types of balls. Dashie, yours can take on the form of any melee weapon you can imagine. Lucy, yours can change types of gun, and ammunition." I said, feeling triumphant. I led them over to the firing range, except for Dashie, who I put in a special booth, that was designed for melee combat. I had each of them pick a target, and then they open fired.

After several hours of destroying target after target, I signaled for them to stop. "Another great feature about these weapons. This one was extremely tricky to nail, is the sound they make when firing. Listen." I grabbed Lincoln's gun and shot a target. "Hear that? Nothing! These guns are absolutely silent. Okay, that's enough training. I think you guys can defend yourselves now." I said, with a giant smile on my face. We left the gun room, and headed towards the cafeteria. As soon as we got there, I saw Sarah, as expected. What I didn't expect to see, was who she was with.


	13. Chapter 13: More Friends

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 13: More friends

"Hello, Mr. Blaze. My name is Fluttershy, and this is my friend Pinkie Pie." A little yellow pegasus with a pink mane said. "FLUTTERSHY, PINKIE PIE!" Dashie shouted as she darted straight into them. I turned towards Sarah. "Don't worry Blaze, I already trained them." She said. "Good, I need to figure out each of their skills." I said, a little vexed. "EVERYONE, LINE UP IN A STRAIGHT LINE!" I shouted. Everyone lined up. "As I go down the line, I want you to state any abilities you may have. Got it?" I asked. They all began to nod their heads. I pointed at Fluttershy. "I can talk to animals." I pointed at Pinkie Pie. "I can break the forth wall, right Flutterdash?" **Right**. "See?" she said. "Okay, anyone wanna explain how she did that?" I asked. "She's Pinkie Pie, we don't look to much into it." Dashie said to me. "Alright then, moving on." I said pointing right at Lynn. "I'm an athlete." I pointed at Lincoln. "I'm not really good at anything." Lincoln said as he bowed his head. "It's alright kid. I used to be no good at anything. Wanna know how I got like I am today?" I asked. "Sure." Lincoln said, getting visibly excited. "Alright, Everyone, gather around and I will tell you about how I became like I am today." I said as everyone sat in chairs that they pulled around me in a half-circle.

* * *

 _ **THREE YEARS EARLIER**_

* * *

 _I walked down the street away from my home, towards the center of town to meet up with my girlfriend. I had been going out with her for about three months now._ _I finally arrived at the center of town. That's when I saw her. Standing next to a bench, waiting for me to arrive. My girlfriend, Sasha, was a beautiful blonde girl with glasses and braces. She stood about six foot three inches tall, and weighed about one hundred seventy pounds. I got there just as she looked up. As soon as she saw me, she started crying. "What's wrong baby?" I asked her. "There is no way to say this. I'm l...l...leaving you." She said in-between sobs. "Why, what did I do?" I asked. "You didn't do anything, I promise. I'm just in a lot of trouble with some very bad men. I need someone who can protect me." She said. She had a point. At this time, I couldn't have even fought off a child. "I wish you would reconsider, but from the look in your eyes, I can see your mind is made up. I wish you luck." I said as I walked away, with my head bowed._

* * *

 _I got a call from the local sheriff's office. "Hello, Mr. Blaze?" A gruff-voice said. "Yes?" I said wiping my eyes. I had been crying for three hours, ever since she gave me the news. "We have found the body of a miss Sasha Susuke." He said. "Oh no. What happened?" I asked, genuine concern filling my voice. "It appears she had been shot several times in the chest, twice in the stomach, and once in the head." He replied, in a solemn tone. "It appears she was pregnant with a child, we tested the DNA, and it matched yours. I'm so sorry for both of your losses." He said. "Thank you, I have to go." I replied, on the verge of tears. "I understand." He said before hanging up. I put the phone down and grabbed the nearest object, my gun. I put it to my head as I thought for a moment. Not only did I lose my girlfriend, but also my child, and both in one day. At that moment my window opened up, and a man in a ski mask stepped in. I was not in the mood. I took aim and shot him right in the leg. I walked over and started to beat on him. I momentarily blacked out, and when I came to, he was dead. I was horrified for a moment, but quickly realized what I had to do with my life. I decided right then and there, that I would go to the gym everyday, and work out._

* * *

 _It had been three months since my girlfriend and child died. I had gotten pretty buff from going to the gym everyday. I even took some martial arts classes, and learned how to handle some guns. I was walking home from the gym when some men walked out of an alley in front of me. "Hey friend, where are you going?" One of the men asked me. "Why don't you come with us." Another one said, leading me towards the alley. The whole time he never touched me. Once inside the alley, they pulled out knives. "Why don't you make a charitable donation to our cause," the first one asked, "before my boys have to rough you up?" As I looked around, people began to come out of hiding all around me. They emerged from behind dumpsters, under umbrellas, and from in the shadows. "I don't think he wants to help us," the second guy said, grabbing my arm. The moment he touched my arm, my eyes turned blood-red._ _"Hey," he said, turning his attention towards the first guy. "What's with this freak?" The moment he finished the sentence, I did a spinning punch, connecting with his jaw. When my fist connected with his jaw, there was a slight delay, before several of his teeth went flying out of his mouth as he was thrown carelessly into a brick wall. The first guy went wide eyed, grabbing his knife and tried to stab me. As soon as his arm passed by me, I grabbed it and bent his elbow up, snapping the bone in half. As he held his arm, screaming in pain, I roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending him into the dumpster. Looking around me, I saw many of his friends had deserted him, leaving about six. "Let's do this," I said, barely above a whisper before I calmly walked over to them. One of them charged at me. I put my fist down at my side. As soon as he got to me, I extended my fist into his gut, causing him to spit up blood. I tossed him to the side. Next one ran at me. I reached forward, just as he got to me and snapped his neck. He fell to the ground. Third one was smarter, he pulled out his knife and threw it at me. In the instant it took to reach me, I caught it and threw it back, twice as fast. It landed in his forehead as he fell to the ground. Fourth one was almost as smart. He pulled out a baseball bat, and charged at me. He swung at me, connecting with my side. I didn't even flinch. He swung again, but this time, I caught it. I squeezed it in my hand, crushing it to splinters. He fainted and fell to the ground. The second to last guy tried to talk to me, so I punched him in the mouth. The last guy, tried to run away. I sprinted towards him, quickly gaining on him. I reached him, my palms together, fingers curled and facing away from each other, with my elbows at my side. Once I reached him, I extended my arms out as far as I could, launching him, using both my strength, and his momentum, out of the alley and into a store across the street. I dusted off my coat and looked around at the carnage. As my eyes returned to normal, I realized that the entire time I was fighting, I wasn't in control. Once the adrenaline wore off, I grabbed my side, as pain shot through it and I fell to the ground. I got up and limped home. For the next three years, I waged a war on street crime and gangs._

* * *

"I eventually came to be known by one name...War" I said, finishing my story. "Now everyone, it's time for bed." Everyone quickly got up and headed with Sarah towards the rooms. Everyone except Lucy. "We need to talk," She said, with a frown on her face, which was stained with tears. "About what?" I asked, confused. "About the story. Was it real? Did you really have a son?" Lucy asked, upset. I could tell that she was upset from more than just the story. "Mostly," I replied, after several moments. "She was my girlfriend, but I knew the child wasn't mine." I said. "How did you know?" She asked curious. "Two reasons. One, the sheriff called to tell me there had been a mix-up with the DNA testing. Two, we had never had sex." I replied with a slight smile. "So, you mean you're a virgin?" She asked, suddenly. "Y...yes," I stammered, surprised by how boldly she asked the question. "Okay, well, let's go to bed now." She stated walking away, a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry I haven't been updating regularly anymore. I recently got a job. I am writing in my spare time, but between my ludicrous hours, and the sleep I need to get, the spare time, is almost non-existent. However, in the future, I will try to get more chapters out to you guys, so please read and review. Bye for now.


	14. Chapter 14: Attack

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Attack

* * *

We woke up to the sound of the bases alarm going off. "SHIT!" I cursed loudly. I was having a good dream, about Lucy. I pulled off the sheets of my bed, only to be momentarily stunned. There, laying next to me on the bed, was Lucy, Lynn, Dashie, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. "What happened last night?" I wondered aloud. "We were worried about you, so we climbed up in bed and snuggled with you," Lucy said stretching and yawning. She stood there in a black lace bra and panties. "Pick your jaw up off the floor." She said, smirking at me. "You are not fair!" I said. She walked over seductively and whispered in my ear. "You can look all you want, I might even let you touch me." She whispered. "As appealing as that sounds, I would be tempted. Were we not under attack of course." I said, quickly slipping a dress over her head. "Awwww, you're no fun!" She pouted with her arms folded. I chuckled and woke everyone else up. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked, confused as to why I woke him up. "We are under attack." I said, very calmly. "Everyone looked like they were about to panic. "Don't panic," I said, walking over to my closet. "Rule number one of survival in any situation. Don't panic. Remain calm, observe your surroundings, and assess the situation." I stated as I handed each one their weapons, except for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "You two are to stay here. We will deal with the problem." I said, calmly. We walked out to the entrance, and walked single file, up the stairs. I opened the fridge, and stepped out. In front of me, on the porch, were more people, and ponies. "FALSE ALARM!" I shouted. Standing in front of me, were two toddlers, a white pony, and an orange pony. I led them inside, down the fridge, and to the cafeteria area. "Wait here," I told them as I went to fetch everyone from my bedroom. After I had called a false alarm, everyone following me headed back to the bedroom to check on Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. "There are some new visitors, and I get the strange feeling you guys might know them." I said motioning for them to follow me. We walked back to the kitchen, where everyone rushed over to them. "LOLA, LANA!" Lucy, Lincoln, and Lynn shouted. "RARITY, APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy shouted. Well, Fluttershy kind of whispered it. "Let me guess, more family members?" I asked the kids. "Our sisters," Lincoln said. "More friends?" I asked the ponies. "YEP!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Okay, this is going to be a tough day.

I walked over to the children, who looked scared out of their minds. "Hey little guys," I said as they shied away. Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy made a move to come help me, but I held up my hand. "It's alright, little ones. You're safe now." I said in the calmest, kindest voice I could muster. They looked up at me, starting to calm down. The moment they looked at me, you could practically see hearts in their eyes. I of course, could sense this emotion. I turned towards their family, and sighed. "You guys saw that, right? When they looked at me?" I asked. They nodded. I felt a tug on my pant legs and looked down at the blonde one in a baseball cap, Lana. I crouched down to see what she wanted. She jumped up and kissed me on the cheek. I heard an audible gasp come from Lucy, Lynn, and Lincoln. Then I heard a slap. The one in the pink princess dress, Lola, had slapped Lana. I sighed and walked over to the others as Lola and Lana fought. "What was that gasp about?" I asked them. "Lana has never even shown a light interest in boys, not even enough to pick on them. We thought she might be a lesbian!" Lincoln said. "She actually kissed you!" Lynn said, shocked. "Okay, I am going to go and meet the new ponies now." I said, walking to the other side of the room.

"So, wanna introduce me to your friends?" I asked the ponies. before any one of the ponies could answer, the white pony cut in. "Rarity. My name is rarity, and this is Applejack. We woke up a couple days ago and found ourselves in this world. We have no way to get home. We found ourselves wandering the streets here trying to find any of our friends that might have shown up here. We have not had any food in days, so do you maybe have any food we could eat?" She explained. "Sarah, bring us two vegetarian specials!" I called out. Moments later, Sarah came out bringing two plates of salad, and fish. "Would you like to live here, with us?" I asked. "Are ya'll sure, we wouldn't want to intrude." The orange pony with a country accent asked. "Of course I wouldn't mind! Look, Your friends are already here." I said, pointing to the other ponies. "So, what are your talents?" I asked. "I'm a farmer, and Rarity here's a seamstress." Applejack said, in-between bites. "Oh cool, that is very useful!" I said, excited. "If you need anything, you know, to feel more comfortable, tell me, or Sarah. We'll do our best to get it for you." I said. Applejack got up and walked over to me. She whispered in my ear, and I visibly turned red. "What I want, is a romp in the hay with you, gorgeous." "I don't think that would be a good idea, I just met you." I replied. "Awww, please?" She pleaded. "No." I said, turning away to signal that the conversation was over.

I walked back to the center of the room. "Everyone, let's go. I'm tired, and I want to take a nap." I said, as I noticed several ponies and people alike yawning. Everyone just nodded. We walked slowly to the bedroom areas. I put Rarity and Applejack in the ponies bedroom, and Lola and Lana in the girls bedroom. Lucy followed me to my room. "Goodnight Lucy." I said, as I lied down on my bed. "Goodnight Blaze." She said back as she lied down next to me on my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, but she was already asleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

We awoke to even more sirens. "Not again. I would like to stop waking up like this." I said out loud. I threw off the covers, and was surprised. Once again, everyone was in my bed with me. "I wouldn't mind waking up like this though." I said, happily. I woke up the rest of my bed-mates. "We either got more friends, or some intruders." I said, grabbing my equipment. Strapping my revolvers to my side and my shotgun to my back, I threw everyone their weapons. "Lola, Lana, and Rarity, you are staying with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie." I stated. "Applejack, you're coming with me. Now remember, these creatures need to die. The only way to kill them is to destroy the brain, or sever the head. Now, slip these on." I explained, handing her golden horseshoes. "Okay." Applejack said. We ran up the stairs, and outside, where we saw a large red stallion battling a horde of walkers to protect an old mare and a filly. "Blaze, we have to help them! That's Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Applebloom! Their my only family!" Applejack said, panicking. "OKAY, EVERYONE! TIME TO FIGHT!" I shouted before charging the field.

Everyone began shooting, smashing, or kicking the walkers. I was shooting the walkers while I made my way over to Granny Smith and Applebloom. Before they could say a word, I slung them both over my shoulders, and carried them back to the house. I set them on the porch and called for a retreat. Everyone of my friends, including Big Macintosh, ran towards the house. Once they were inside, I closed them in and went to work. I ran out in the middle of the horde, while my friends watched through the windows. I grabbed the shotgun off my back and loaded it with two sticks of dynamite. Man I love my custom made weapons. I shot the dynamite straight at two groups of zombies, while one of my hands dropped down to my side to grab a revolver. I threw the shotgun straight up in the air and caught it on my back, while my other hand reached for my other revolver. I began firing at the zombies, mowing down each one in my path. After about five minutes, I ran out of ammo. I slipped my guns back into their holsters. I reached into a slot in the back of my coat and removed two little hilts. with a swing of my arms, the hilts expanded into swords, cutting off two nearby walkers' heads. I ran around, clearing up the last of the walkers, or so I thought. As soon as I stopped moving, a group of the walkers piled on top of me. I grabbed a grenade off my belt, and pulled the pin. A few moments later, the grenade exploded, killing the final remaining zombies, and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15: Everyone's True Feelings

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Everyone's True Feelings

* * *

I awoke in a dark place, where not a single light was shining, yet I could see my body. "Welcome back. Blaze, I so dearly missed you." A slithery voice said. I smiled recognizing that voice. I turned my head to see the slippery draconequus, Discord. "Am I back in my mind?" I asked. "Yes. This time it was not my doing, however. You exerted yourself and took to much damage. Your body must heal before you can go back." He explained. "Would you like to see what's going on outside?" He asked. "Yes, I would." I replied.

* * *

"Come on! We gotta get him back inside before more of the walkers show up!" Lucy said. She alone was dragging my body towards the house. Everyone was standing on the porch shocked, where as Lucy had sprinted to my body and begun trying to move me. "Maybe you guys don't love him, but I do!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Lynn, Lincoln, and Rainbow Dash shook themselves out of their stupor and rushed over to help. "Come on Big Mac, we gotta help." Applejack said as they ran over. Together with everyone's help, they lifted me onto Big Mac's back. They carried me to the house, while Lucy began to speak. "Thanks for all your help, I really appreciate it. I just don't know what I would do if he doesn't make it." She started shuddering at the thought. Applejack put an arm around Lucy's shoulder. "Ah know, sugarcube. Ah've know him for significantly less time, and I can't even imagine what my life would be like without him." She said. "I may have ta fight ya'll for 'im!" She joked. "We have an open relationship." Lucy replied, a slight smirk on her face. Once they got me in the house, they brought me downstairs, through the fridge. They closed it, and brought me to my bedroom. Once I was set on my bed, Lucy raised a hand. "I need to know, how many of you girls have crushes on Blaze?" She said, as everyone's hands went up, including Applebloom, Lana, Lola, Fluttershy, Lincoln, and Pinkie Pie. Granny Smith didn't raise her hand. Everyone looked at Lincoln. "Hey, i'm not into guys, but even I kind of find him a little attractive!" Lincoln stated, crossing his arms, turning around, and blushing. Everyone laughed at how flustered he got. "Okay, we are going to have to figure out a way, to let him know that we all love him!" Lucy stated. "But," Lincoln spoke up. "How are we going to do that?" "We could just tell him!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "That seems a lot harder than literally ANY other plan!" Fluttershy said quietly. Soon the room was filled with arguing about what the best plan was to get my attention.

* * *

"So, Discord. How exactly did all these ponies find their way into my universe?" I asked, hoping he could shed some light on the subject. "Well, you see. When I was casting the spell to make a portal, someone else, in another universe, was casting the same spell. All my pony friends were with me. We all got sucked into the portal, at which point we were separated. The only thing I know for sure, is that everypony that was sucked into the portal, ended up in this universe." Discord replied, worriedly. "One more question, when I was fighting, I couldn't seem to control my actions. Can you explain that?" I inquired to the draconquess. "Actually, I can." He said, matter-of-factly. "You see, as you were fighting, your emotions were so out of control, that they, how do I put this? They manifested into a being of sorts. you literally created a co-pilot, to take over when you were fighting. What worries me, is what you would have done had you been in the driver's seat." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked, curiously. "Blaze, you literally have the power to cast people into the deepest pits of hell, or cast them out of existence, or even erase their existence entirely." Discord said. "Well, is there a way to learn to control these powers?" I asked, worriedly. "Of course, I could teach you, however, the training is not easy, or for the faint of heart." Discord replied. "Whatever it entails, for the safety of the others, I WILL do it!" I replied.

* * *

"All right, you ready?" Discord asked, quite obviously enjoying this. "Yes I am." I said, after taking a deep, slow breath. With a snap of his fingers, the darkness around us had changed scenery into that of a beautiful, secluded waterfall. "Before we can train your powers, we must train your body." Discord said. "Stand under that waterfall, with your arms out for two hours." He said. I didn't know whether or not it was a joke, but I wasn't about to test him. "Alright." I said, raising my arms and stepping under the waterfall. Immediately I regretted it. The water was coming down onto my shoulders at what felt like one hundred miles an hour, and felt like a train had fallen on me. The water itself was brisk, cold, and extremely painful, however I did not move. The water only seemed to get heavier every second I was under it. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I was back in my house, talking to the cop on the phone three years ago. I wanted to scream as I realized that this was when I had gotten the news that changed my life, but no sound came out. All I could hear was the voice of the cop telling me that my wife and child had been murdered. After what felt like hours, I opened my mouth to say something, and I said the only thing I could think of. "This wasn't my fault." My eyes shot open, and I was standing back under that waterfall. I could feel that the water no longer held any weight to it as it gently cascaded around my form. "What just happened?" I asked aloud. "I forgot to mention that our physical training will be training both your body, and your mind. In this case, your inability to cope with the guilt of losing your girlfriend and child." Discord responded. "When we got here, the water felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, however now, it feels weightless." I replied. "That is good, the water represented the guilt. Now that you can no longer feel it, we can move on." Discord said, snapping his fingers.

* * *

"Here we are." Discord said as he snapped his finger. The scenery had changed into that of a plane's interior. "Let me guess. Skydiving?" I asked, unimpressed. "Not exactly," he said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, the plane had disappeared, leaving us falling towards...I looked down. "where is the ground?!" I snapped at Discord. "There is no ground." He replied. The wind was rushing up at my body, buffeting it like a thousand rocks. I wasn't sure what this training was supposed to reveal about me, but I was curious. As the rock-like wind continued to give my physical body a beating, I closed my eyes to see what was in store for me this time. Suddenly, I was back at the abandoned warehouse, looking at Lucy. She was lying there all battered and bloody. I could feel the rage in my heart rising. It felt like it was reaching critical levels. I wanted to scream, but again, I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't talk, I couldn't think straight, and worst of all, I couldn't move to hold her. I was about to explode when I felt something nagging at the back of my mind, pushing it's way through the anger. One thought, which overpowered all my feelings. I opened my mouth to speak, and all I could say was one thing. "Everything will be alright." Suddenly I opened my eyes. I was still free falling. I couldn't however feel the pain from the wind anymore. I realized what the lesson was trying to teach me this time. Anger management. "I need to control my emotions." I said aloud. "Bingo!" Discord said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Last lesson." Discord said as we appeared in what looked like an old hut. "Sit on these hot coals." He said, smiling. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I sighed. "Immensely." Discord snickered back. "Dickhead," I sighed. I lied down on the hot coals, the heat searing itself into my back. It felt like the coals were a thousand degrees...each! I tried to ignore the searing pain, but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes. This time was different than before. I was in the bunker and everyone was there. Only they were fighting. I struggled to make out what they were shouting, but all I got were bits and pieces of various people saying things like, 'I love him more!' or 'BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!' I realized what was going on here, everyone was fighting over me. Everyone except Lucy. 'Why isn't she in the brawl?' I wondered. As if on cue, I heard her sigh. She then got up and walked over the the brawl that was going on. She stepped in the middle, and pulled out a gun. 'What is she doing?' I wondered. She put the gun to the side of her head, and got ready to pull the trigger. 'NO!' I tried to scream as I turned my head, but as with the times before, I was unable to do anything. I heard a bang followed by a thud. I looked back towards her and was mortified by the sight in front of me. The brawl had stopped, but in the middle, lay Lucy. Dead on the ground. As the blood poured from her head, I saw the gun that she did it with. My gun. One by one, each girl grabbed the gun and proceeded to shoot themselves with it. I cried on the inside for what seemed like an eternity. Once I could not cry anymore, I realized something. "I opened my mouth and said, "I can't let these girls fight over me. I have to stop this from happening." Suddenly, I opened my eyes. The searing pain from the hot coals, now seemed like a gentle warmth. I stood up and walked over to Discord. "Why did you show me that!?" I asked, throwing a punch. "While I may be able to see what you are seeing, I have no control over the visions." He replied side-stepping the punch. "Now, if you are done attacking me, we can finally begin your training with your powers. I will take you into a space where time will be practically non-existent, and we will train." He said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

(A/N): I realize that some people may have some issues with the story, like how the zombie apocalypse started, but I will be fixing that. As for any other questions, PM me and I will do my best to answer that. On another note, Blaze's training with his powers will be done between chapters. For anyone that wants to chat with me, or has suggestions for characters to add to the story, PM me. and for anyone who has read this far, thank you. It's people like you that give authors the confidence to keep going. Please read and review. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	16. Chapter 16: Old Friends, New Places

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

* * *

Chapter 16:Old Friends, New Places

* * *

After my training with Discord, I said my goodbyes to him, and he sent me back to the conscious world. I woke up to everyone huddled around my bed. They were all asleep. As I shifted my head, Lucy started to stir. "B..B..Blaze?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "Are you really awake? Am I dreaming?" She asked, a little worried. I placed my hand on her head, and started to rub it. "No, Lucy. You are not dreaming. I'm awake." I said, before coughing up a little blood. She saw me coughing up blood, and rushed onto the bed, kicking Dashie and Lynn in the head on her way up. "HEY!" Lynn and Dashie shouted in unison, before seeing that I had woken. "BLAZE, YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" They shouted, waking up everybody else in the room. They all went to hug me, but when they did, I coughed up more blood. "Sorry." They said at the same time. I just laughed. "I'm going to rest a bit more, then I have something to talk to you girls about." I said, a little pained. "We have something to talk to you about to." Lucy said, blushing a little. I nodded, then closed my eyes and faded out of consciousness.

* * *

I woke up several hours later. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were all of the girls sitting around my bed. they were staring at me, like I was they only thing they wanted to see. Seeing the look in their eyes, combined with the smile on their faces, made my heart warm. I sat myself up, leaning my back on the headboard. We sat there in a heavy silence for a while, everyone worried about speaking what's on their minds. Eventually, I decided to be the one to break the silence. "So, you said you girls had something on your minds?" I asked, ready to listen to what they had to say. Lucy looked straight into my eyes, her smile fading into a straight face. One by one, everybody in the room, save for granny, turned their heads to me, and stared into my eyes with straight faces, almost as if looking into my soul. "Well, you see...I don't quite know how to explain it to you." Lucy started, before pinkie decided to cut in. "While you were passed out, we figured out that everypony here loves you super duper much! Not in the way a friend likes a friend, either!" She stated all in one breath. _Ah Pinkie Pie, never one to fail to get right to the point._ "So you all feel this way, even after knowing that I have killed people?" I asked, hesitant to hear their answers.

"Yes. Sigh. You are the only thing in this dark and dreary world I care for, aside from my sisters." Lucy replied.

"YEP-A-ROONIE!" Pinkie shouted, nearly deafening me.

"Eeyup. Especially after ya'll saved mah sister." Big Mac stated, in his deep voice.

"Ya know what, ah honestly think ah do." Applejack said, matter-of-factly.

"I...I...I do." Fluttershy replied timidly.

"You are still cool with me bro!" Lynn replied, punching me in the arm.

"Honestly, I'm still twenty percent cooler than you, but yeah I do!" Dashie replied.

"Like chewed gum, and frogs!" Lana replied.

"Like winning a beauty pageant." Lola stated.

"While I do not approve of how it ended, I don't believe you were in the wrong." Rarity said with a smile.

"Mister, ah think ya'll are pretty neat!" Applebloom stated, eyes big.

"If my sisters love you, than I can't possibly hate you." Lincoln said.

"WHERE AM AH?" Granny Smith shouted, apparently just waking up.

I just sat there, stunned that so many people loved me. I had been alone practically all my life, and then suddenly out of the blue, all these people were here who cared for me. I smiled warmly, looking out across the sea of faces. "If that is how you feel, than I thank you. I have never had this many people love me. However, I can't be with you all at the same time." I stated plainly. "Wh...wh...why not?" Fluttershy asked. "Because, Fluttershy. I don't know how ya'll would react to me being with multiple other partners. For all I know, one of you might not like the idea of sharing me with others. So I can't do this unless I have all of your agreements that you are okay with this." I replied. "I AGREE!" Everyone shouted unanimously. "Alright then, I think I might be able to make this work." I said, calmly. "Now what did you have to talk to us about?" Lucy said, grabbing my hand. "I almost forgot. I got to wrapped up in the fact that I now have a harem." I said, as Lucy giggled. "I figured out a new spell when I was unconscious." I stated proudly, with a smug grin on my face. "What does it do, darling?" Rarity asked me, curiosity bubbling close to the surface. Let's just say that you, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, and Granny smith will like this." I said. "Now, I can see that this world is screwed, so we're leaving. Now I am going to rest, go get Sarah, and pack anything that you guys will need." I said handing two duffel bags to each of them. Rarity had apparently gone through the trouble of embroidering them while I was unconscious. I chuckled as they scattered off to go collect their things. I got up from my bed and walked off, out of my room.

* * *

I grabbed my twin revolvers, and put them in their holsters. I reached up and took a special gun off the wall. I put the gun in my back holster. This gun is a special, and magic, Lee Enfield that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. I proceeded to pour every box off ammunition I had into my duffel bag, then went to my room. I reached under my mattress and grabbed a few special magazines. "I don't think I'll need these with this many women around, but better safe than sorry." I said aloud with a chuckle. After which, I packed my laptop, phone, and a few manga books. "This should be enough. Knowing Sarah, she already grabbed the food." I said, walking to my bed and sitting down. I started to doze off, waiting for everybody to get back.

* * *

I awoke with a start as Lucy was tapping on my arm. "I checked head count, and everybody's here." Lucy stated, before sighing. "Everybody ready?" I asked, receiving nods from everybody in the room. I nodded then stood up. I closed my eyes and began gathering all the magic I could muster. Particles in the air visibly began rushing towards me. I slowly stretched out my pointer finger, which had grown a long claw, and began to cut through the air. As I slowly moved my finger down, a portal began to appear where I had torn. I reached over, and grabbed both sides of the portal, as I began to pull them wider. I opened my eyes and beheld my work. In front of me, stood a large portal, and inside the portal, was transparent. The portal appeared to be a window, but that was just what it appeared as. "Alright everyone, into the magic window." I said, chuckling. One by one, they all began to step through, until I was the only one remaining. "Well, here I go, I guess." I said to no one. I stepped into the portal, and world faded to blackness all around me.


	17. Chapter 17: New Place, New Problems

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 17:New Place, New Problems

I opened my eyes to see I was in a forest. I looked around to do a head count. The only ones with me, were Dashie, Lola, and Lana. "Okay, since we are here, that means that everyone else was separated." I stated, concern heavy in my voice. I got up, dusted myself off, and picked up my bag. I walked over and helped the girls up. "You okay girls?" I asked, worried. "Yeah, where are we?" Lana asked. I looked over at Dashie, who had changed. She was no longer a pony, now she had a human body. She was almost as tall as me, her skin was blue, and she had pony ears and a tail. That wasn't the weirdest thing about this though. The weirdest thing was, that she was naked. She was not bad looking. She had a slim figure, and D cup breasts. I was a little confused as to what was happening. "We are in Equestria," I responded. "I believe I might also know where," I said, right before I stood up. I looked around and noticed that the forest held sort of an eerie presence. "Oh no," Dashie stated. "We are in the Everfree," Dashie whispered. "What do we do?" Lana asked. "Follow me, I know where to go." Dashie stated with vigor filling her voice.

* * *

"May I ask where we're going?" I asked Dashie while we were wandering through the forest. "You'll see when we get there! Just look at the scenery or something if you're bored!" She responded, rather harshly. I decided to shut my mouth and keep moving. As I looked around, I realized just how beautiful this forest was. The trees around me were a beautiful emerald green, which led into nice hazelnut brown trunks. The grass was nice and lush, where as the plants around us were strange. The plants looked really cool. There were spiky plants, curly vines, and some which shapes i'd rather not mention. I looked back at Lana, and laughed. While we were walking, All manner of animals were walking up to Lana, and following her. I thought it appropriate to give a hearty chuckle. Lana looked at me with a mock glare, then started laughing. I glanced over at Lola, who had fallen down. Her beautiful pink dress, now covered in mud, was starting to tear. She looked down and started screaming at the top of her lungs. All I could do was laugh. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. We stopped moving and listened. The rustling stopped, and we let out breaths that we didn't know we were holding. Something jumped out of the bushes and blocked our path. It was a very large creature, easily twice my size. It appeared to be made completely out of logs and sticks. There was a very cold look in its eyes. "Timberwolf!" Dashie screamed, before rushing at it. The timberwolf swiped at her, sending her barreling through the air, into a tree. Upon impact with the tree, she was knocked completely unconscious. The timberwolf started charging straight at Lana, who rolled out of the way of the incoming timberwolf. The timberwolf slammed into a tree, breaking it. The broken tree fell, with a loud cracking sound, one of its branches landing on Lola. Lola started screaming and crying, sounding like she was in pain. The timberwolf stopped, turning its head towards Lola, and started charging. Lola, who had stopped screaming for a moment, saw this and started screaming once more. I did the only thing I could think to do. I bolted as fast as possible towards the timberwolf. I stopped in front of the timberwolf, ready to take this thing down. Once the timberwolf reached me, it swung its paw at me, sending me flying into a tree. I could only stare in horror as it hurtled towards Lola. As soon as it was five feet away from her though, I heard yet another rustling in the trees. Suddenly, a figure came swinging out of the trees, crashing into the timberwolf and tackling it to the ground. All I could see was black and white stripes, and a hoodie. The figure proceeded to kick the timberwolf in its wooden face. The timberwolf then ran away, back into the cover of the trees. The hooded figure walked towards me, face still shrouded in darkness. "The timberwolf is not a friend. It could cause you to meet your end," the figure stated. From its voice, I deduced that it was female. "You must get some rest, I shall watch over your little nest," she said, as I began to black out.

* * *

I awoke suddenly to find I was no longer in the forest, but rather a strange looking house filled with masks and cauldrons. I looked around, noticing that Dashie, Lana, and Lola were no longer with me. I stood up and began to shout. "Dashie, Lana, Lola! Where are you?" I called, concern filling my voice. There was a rustling in another room. Soon, everyone came into the room I was in. Lana, Dashie, the cloaked figure, and... "Where is Lola?" I asked, a little concerned. "Her leg is broke, of this I do not joke." The cloaked figure spoke out. "Who are you, and why are you rhyming?" I asked, a little confused. "Zecora is my name, now tell me yours, just the same." She said. "I am Blaze Bone, and I am just a little confused about this whole situation," I replied. "Well," Dashie chimed in. "Zecora here saved us from the timberwolf, and then pulled Lola from under a tree branch. Her leg is broken and she is in the other room. Zecora the dragged everyone back to her hut. As for Zecora, she is a zebra. They rhyme. A lot." She explained. "Okay, so what is the plan?" I asked. "First, tell me what happened back there. Why did you charge the timberwolf?" She shot back. "I thought my super strength would save Lola. As luck would have it, my powers don't seem to work anymore. I'm really confused about it." I replied. A shocked look crossed Dashie and Lana' s faces. They both opened their mouths, as if to say something, then closed them, like the words had left their mouths. Great, I left them speechless. "We need to get to town. Which ones closest?" I asked. "The closest town is Ponyville, if you need me to guide, I will." Zecora stated. "That would be great, on one condition." I replied. "What is it that you ask? I'm sure I will be up to the task." She said with a smile on her face. "No talking." I replied. I picked myself up and stumbled into the back room, where I looked over Lola. "The break isn't too bad, I could probably carry her all the way to Ponyville," I stated. "Get ready and let's go."

* * *

Minutes later, we were at the edge of the Everfree forest. As we exited the forest, we came upon an old cottage. There were animals everywhere, and they appeared to be panicking. "What's going on with these animals?" I asked. "They're Fluttershy's animals, and they appear to be in a state of chaos. I can only assume, it's a direct result of Fluttershy's disappearance. Once Fluttershy get's back, they should calm down." Dashie explained. I stepped over a couple rabbits, a kitten, a snake, and a squirrel, on my way to the door. I knocked three times, and waited. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. As I was about to turn to leave, Dashie pushed her way past me and kicked the door open. "That works." I said, chuckling to myself. We all walked into the cottage, and stopped in the living room. "ANGEL, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ROTTEN RABBIT?!" Dashie shouted. The door shut, and standing behind it, smashed into the wall, was a small, white rabbit. "Are we the first ones here?" Dashie asked the bunny. The rabbit then began to make several obscene hand gestures before finally nodding. The bunny started looking at the rest of us, and as soon as it locked eyes with me, it started charging. "Isn't that cute, it's gonna try to atta-" I said before being kicked in the face, interrupting what I was going to say. The bunny knocked me to the ground and started kicking me in the face, which hurt. A lot. "Angel, he's a friend. What would Fluttershy say if she saw that?" Dashie scolded. Angel then proceeded to cry into his paws. "It's alright Angel. I forgive you." I said. "For now, I need somewhere to set her," I said gesturing to Lola, who was still lying in my arms. Angel then made a motion for me to follow him, and started hopping up a set of stairs. I followed him until we came to a door. Angel kicked it open, and it appeared to be a bedroom. I set Lola down on the bed, and walked out of the room, not paying attention to any of the decorations on the wall. I didn't even notice the name on the door. I walked downstairs and rejoined everyone in the living room. We all sat down on the sofa and chairs. "So, what should we do now?" Dashie asked turning to me. "Why are you asking me?" I asked. "Because you're our leader. Without you, we wouldn't have even made it back here." She replied. "But this isn't my world. I don't know the first thing about this place. Besides, I never opted to be leader." I shot back. "Then let's vote on it." Dashie said. Shit. "All in favor of Blaze being our leader." Dashie said raising her hand. Zecora and Lana raised their hands. "I," Lola shouted from upstairs. Double shit. "Well, in that case, I say we wait and see if anyone else shows up." I said.

* * *

About three hours later, we were all sleeping in the living room, when the door slowly opened. I cracked my eye open a little. Three figures walked in quietly and laid down next to me. I fell back asleep. Several hours later, I woke up once more. I opened my eyes all the way to find myself surrounded by people and ponies all laying on the floor around me. Only, there were more people around me than there was when I went to sleep. When I went to sleep, I was surrounded by Zecora, Lana, and Dashie. Now, there was Zecora, Lana, Dashie, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Lincoln, Applejack, Lucy, Luan, Luna, Lola, and Lynn. I got up as carefully as possible, making sure not to wake anyone up, and went into the kitchen. I made enough eggs, pancakes, and bacon to feed everyone. I put everything onto three large serving trays, and brought it out to the living room. Once I arrived back in the living room, everyone had already awoken. "Breakfast, anyone?" I asked. Everyone shot up and grabbed the trays from me. After breakfast, everyone thanked me, then we sat around and talked. "We need to make a plan, I was not prepared to come here." I said, very seriously. "What do you mean, Blaze?" Twilight asked. "I mean, I have no job, and no residence." I said. As soon as I said that, everyone began listing jobs that I could accept. Twilight needed another assistant. Applejack needed another farmhand. Rarity needed someone to model clothing. Fluttershy needed someone to help with the animals. Dashie needed someone to help keep her house clean. Pinkie pie needed a cashier/ assistant baker at SugarCube Corner. I jotted all the ideas down. "Okay, that solves the job problem. Now the worse problem. Where am I gonna live?" I asked, starting to worry. Immediately, everyone offered me a place at there houses. After about ten minutes we figured out the housing situation. Lucy and I would live with Pinkie Pie. Lana living with Applejack. Luan living with Twilight. Lynn and Luna living with Dashie. Lola living with Rarity. Finally, Lincoln living with Fluttershy. "I think, I may start with Dashie's job," I said. After everything was settled, we all talked for a bit. Soon, I remembered something. "By the way Twilight, I can't use my powers anymore." I said. Everyone looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. I sighed. "Well, I'll run a test on you, using my magic." Twilight said. Her horn was enveloped in a purple aura, which began to spread over my body. Once the aura disappeared, she began to speak. "As I feared. You may never use your powers again."

* * *

(A/N): Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been quite busy. What with working, doing my chores, and having writer's block. I do plan to make this story quite long. Over one hundred chapters. Several arcs. I appreciate those who stick with me. I would also like to give a special shout out to Neovilus Alpheim. He read my chapters, and gave me advice. For now, Flutterdash signing off. Bye.


	18. Chapter 18: Becoming a Citizen

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 18: Becoming a Citizen

I was shocked, Twilight was telling me I might not have my powers anymore. "You see Blaze, when I first met you, something seemed strange. Almost chaotic. Now, though, whatever it was is gone." She explained. I was a little hung up on the fact that I wasn't special anymore. Then a thought occurred to me. It's a fresh start. I can re-train, become stronger. I was ecstatic. "This is great. Now I can re-train, and get stronger than ever." I said. "I don't know this town though, I may have to go and explore a little later." I said, feeling a little upset. Pinkie jumped up in the air and gasped. "You're new to Ponyville. You know what this means!" Pinkie said excitedly. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dashie, and Applejack began to shudder. "PARTY!" Pinkie shouted. I had no idea what she was talking about. If I had, I would've shuddered too.

* * *

After saying our goodbyes, we all went our separate ways. I left Fluttershy's house, towards the center of Ponyville. As I was saying goodbye, Twilight told me to drop by and pick up citizenship papers for me and the Loud sisters, plus Lincoln. I wandered towards a street somewhere in the center of town, full of shops. I passed by a stall selling apples. "Hey Blaze." A familiar voice called out. I spun around and looked at the stall. "Oh hi, Applejack," I said. "Wha' in tarnation are ya'll doin' all the way out here?" She asked me. "Twilight told me to go to town hall and pick up citizenship papers for me and the others." I said. "Well, Town hall is not over here. Ya'll might wanna look a little more in the downtown area." She replied. "Well, to be fair, i'm new to this place. I have no experience in this world. I don't know downtown from uptown yet." I said, then gave a short chuckle. "Well, ah'm about to close up shop for the day anyway. Business is going so slow. If ya'll want to sit on this here bench," she said gesturing towards a bench next to the stall. "Then I would be more than happy to walk ya'll to town hall." "Yeah, ah s'pose ah could do that," I said, copying her country accent. She glared at me with a look that said 'if looks could kill'. I sat down.

* * *

About ten minutes later, she had just finished counting her money, and counting her remaining apples. "Alright Blaze, sorry to keep ya'll waitin'. Ah'm just finishin' up." Applejack said. "You're all right. I'm fine with waiting, i'm used to it." I said. "Well, let's get going. I can't keep ya waitin' all day." She said. I just chuckled and got up. We started walking in a direction that I guess was downtown. "So, ya'll figured out where you're gonna live, 'cause we got an extra room on the farm." Applejack said, trying to be slick. "Sorry AJ, I already decided who i'm staying with." I said. "Who is that? Pinkie Pie?" She asked chuckling. "Yes. It sounded like a good idea. She seems like a fun person." I replied. She stopped laughing and her eyes went wide. "Well, you're screwed." She stated, a hint of fear in her voice. "What do you mean?" I asked, a little worried. "Let's just say, she lives in the apartment above SugarCube Corner." She replied. "So?" I asked. "Her apartment only has one bedroom, with one bed. You thought she was fun before, let's see what you think after spending a whole night with her." She replied. I don't know why, but I was a little scared. It's not the first time I've been alone with a woman. "How is the farm doing?" I asked, changing the subject. "Nice job changing the subject. The farm is just fine, except that we are a little behind schedule. Since we left, know one was there to harvest the apples. We would appreciate if you could come out and help out on the farm." She said, sounding a little overwhelmed. "I don't know, I promised to help Rainbow Dash at her house. I don't want to be called a liar." I said. "Well, it's not like we won't pay you handsomely for the trouble." She said. I had to think for a minute. "Well, i'll talk to Rainbow Dash about it." I said. "Thank ya kindly. We're here." She said. "Thanks Applejack. See you later." I said. "No problem, see ya'll then." She said. She turned and left. "Great, I don't know how to do this."

* * *

Once I got in there, I had to wait in a very long line. Once I stepped in line, I quickly noticed my surroundings. In front of me, was a mare with white skin, and wild, spiky hair with two different colors. Her hair was both electric blue and navy blue, and she had a white horn sticking out of her head, through her hair. She was wearing a skin tight skull tank top, thick baggy green cargo shorts with a double music note on the hip, and green army boots. The tank top appeared to be a little small from being pressed up against her double-C breasts. She was wearing dark purple glasses with black rims. Next to her was a mare with grey skin, and hair that was fluffy on top, leading into long hair. She was wearing a nice tight white dress shirt, white dress pants with a treble cleft on the hip, a pink bow around her neck, and a pair of black dress shoes. She also had a pair of double-C breasts being confined by her shirt. Her eyes were a beautiful dark purple. I decided that if I was going to be waiting in this line, I might as well make conversation with someone. "Good afternoon." I said, trying to get their attention. They turned around. Success. "What you here for?" I asked. "I have to pay off a ticket." The white mare said. "How about you?" I asked the grey mare. "Hmph." She stated, turning her head. "Don't mind her, she's like that with everypony." The white mare said. "She's just here to accompany me." She said. "What kind of ticket do you have to pay off?" I asked. "Noise ordinance. I like to play my music a little too loud." She replied. "I'm sure it's not that loud." I said kindly. "You'd be surprised. Iv'e received complaints from ponies over two blocks away." She said. "Wow." I stated, surprised. "What are you here for?" She asked me. "I have to pick up citizenship papers for me and some of my friends." I said. "That's cool. You new to Ponyville?" She asked. "Yeah, my friends and I are from another world. Just got here yesterday." I said. "That's so awesome!" She almost shouted. "What are your names?" I asked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I almost forgot! My name is Vinyl Scratch, but everyone calls me DJ PON-3. That's Octavia Medley." She said. "Hey Vinyl, I told you not to be giving out my name!" Octavia said harshly. Despite the harshness in her voice, it sounded beautiful. Her voice was smooth and pleasing to the ears. "Wow! You have a beautiful voice." I said, impressed."Th-th-thanks." She said, turning her head away and rubbing her forearm. Before she turned her head, I caught her blushing. "Oh wow, it's our turn." Vinyl said. That got me down, I was enjoying talking to them. "I enjoyed talking to you. You're cool. When ever you get done here, head on over to DJ PON-3's Instruments and Records." She said. I was happy again. She turned around and paid her ticket, then they left. I was told to go to an office down the hall for citizenship papers. I turned around and went to he office. I knocked until I heard somepony say "Come in." I entered and saw an elderly mare with white hair. We started the meeting.

* * *

About three hours later, I had just finished and left the town hall. "HEY! LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted. "WHAT THE HE-" I shouted. All I saw was a cyan blur and then darkness. After that, I blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19: A Little Accident

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 19: A Little Accident

I woke up to a beeping sound, and an aching head. I wasn't quite sure what happened. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a white hospital room. I noticed a white mare in a white lab coat, white nurses hat, and a white pair of white nurses pants. The lab coat appeared quite tight against her double-D breasts. "Excuse me nurse?" I asked. She turned around, and stared at me. Once she caught sight of me, she started blushing. "My name is Nurse Redheart." She said. "What happened to me?" I asked. "You were tackled my a pegasus mare at around thirty-five miles per hour." She said. "THIRTY-FIVE MILES PER HOUR?!" I shouted. "How am I still alive?" "You're very lucky." She said. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Rainbow Dash." She said. "Come in." I replied. "Hey nurse, can you get me some headache pills?" I asked. "Sure." She said, before leaving. Rainbow Dash entered after Nurse Redheart left. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She started wailing. "Forgive you for what?" I asked, baffled by her actions. "For crashing in to you!" She said. "It's okay, I wasn't paying any attention either." I replied. "I imagine that everyone else is going to be quite upset. I am going to do my best to be out of here by the time that they get here." She said. "You don't have to go." I said. "Unfortunately I do, I have to take Scootaloo to the dentist." She said. "Get well soon." She turned around and left. "I'll try." I said.

* * *

Minutes later, Nurse Redheart came back with my water and two circle shaped orange pills. She handed them to me and I took them. "Thanks," I said. "It's time for your physical." The nurse said. I stood up. "Now strip." She said. I proceeded to take off my clothes. She walked over with a tape measure. She pulled the tape measure until it was the length off my body. "Six-foot, Five-inches." She said. She let the tape measure snap closed. She knelt down, and I looked away. A moment later, I heard a gasp. "Fourteen inches?!" Nurse Redheart almost shouted, before standing up. Her blush made her look like she had red skin. I slightly blushed and looked away. She quickly regained her composure, and got back to measuring me. Moments later, we were finished, and I hopped down from an examination table. I looked up at a clock. It was already almost three o'clock. "Damn, I need to get a move on." I said. We left the room and headed for the exit.

* * *

After checking out, I headed towards the Post Office, to set up a mailing address. As I was walking down the street, I was stopped by a short kid. He was white, with brown spots all over his body. "Excuse me, kind sir." He spoke with a British accent. "My name is Pip. Would you care to donate a couple bits to the orphanage?" He asked. Something about his manners, and the way he held himself spoke to me. I dug around in my pocket, to retrieve the few bits Pinkie Pie slipped to me earlier. "Ten whole bits!? Oh thank you, sir!" The kid said. "I'll drop by the orphanage when I have a minute, so be on the lookout." I said, with a kind and gentle smile on my face. He smiled a bright smile. I walked away, feeling like I had done something good. Once I was out of earshot, I realized something. "Well, there goes my lunch." I said, still feeling a sense of pride. I walked along the streets, until I came to a building with a sign on it. On the sign, was a picture of a letter. "This must be the post office." I said aloud. I heard grunting behind me and turned around. I saw someone struggling with a package. "Can I help you with that?" I asked. I heard a familiar voice struggle to say, "Yes please." I grabbed the package, and saw the face of the mare carrying it. "Are you following me?" I asked, laughing. "Nah, you're handsome and all, but I'm not that easy." Vinyl said. I carried the package in through the door, I set it down on a counter. Then something occurred to me. "Does it cost money to set a mailing address?" I asked. "Yeah, one bit per person." She said. "DAMN!" I shouted. "What's the problem?" She asked me. "I donated my money to the orphanage." I said. "So now I can't set the addresses I need, and I have no lunch." I whined a little. "Tell you what, as thanks for the help, I'll loan you some money for the addresses, and I'll treat you to lunch." Vinyl said. "Thank you." I said, bowing.

* * *

After Vinyl took care of her package, A mare stepped up behind the counter. She was grey, with blonde hair. She was wearing a post woman's outfit, containing her triple D-breasts. Her outfit had a picture of bubbles stitched onto it. The most peculiar thing however, was that her eyes were crossed. "Okay, sir. My name is Derpy Hooves, how may I assist you today?" She asked. "I would like to set up eight addresses." I said. Once I gave all the information, we got done and we left. Once we left I turned my head, and saw a filly on a scooter barreling toward me.


	20. Chapter 20: First Day of Work

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 19: First Day of Work

I had enough time to throw my hands up right before the scooter crashed into me. "OH! Sorry mister!" An orange filly said. She looked about twelve years old. "It's alright miss..." I said. "Scootaloo." She said. "Oh. How was the dentist appointment?" I asked. "OH! was that today?!" She asked panicked. "Dashie was looking for you." I said. "OH! I have to go!" She said. "Alright, I'll see you around." I said, as she tore off on her scooter. I began walking down the street, heading towards Dashie's house. As I passed SugarCube Corner, a stallion jumped out of the alleyway. He was about eight feet tall, white coat, wings, and a horn. He was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans. The hoodie had a sun symbol on the pocket. He was wearing sneakers. He had his hoodie up over his face, hiding his identity. "Your money, or your life!" He said in a gruff voice. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i'm broke." I replied. "I gave my money to the orphans." I followed up, with a smile on my face. "Well, that is fine, i'll take your life." He went to stab me in the chest. Almost as if I could see it before it happened, I grabbed his arm, smacked his hand, making him drop the knife, and swung him around. After I swung him around, I let go, making him fall on his but. When he hit the ground, his hood fell back, and I almost died of regret. Sitting there on the ground, was probably the most beautiful mare I ever saw. "I am so sorry, ma'am." I said, rushing over to her. I helped her up and she laughed. Her laugh was so kind and gentle. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I perform tests on all new species that arrive in Equestria. This was a test to see your bravery, and quick thinking." She responded. Her voice sounded like an angel's voice. From what I gathered, she was in her twenty's. "Excuse me, I have two questions. I know it's rude to ask, but who are you, and exactly how old are you?" I asked, a little embarrassed. "Not at all, I get these questions often from new species. My name is Princess Celestia, and I am the co-ruler of this land. My sister Luna, has been imprisoned in the moon, for about one thousand years, this Saturday, an ancient prophecy will be fulfilled. As to how old I am, I am over two thousand years old." She explained, her face becoming sadder at the mention of her sister. "Well, miss Celestia. You certainly look good for your age. You don't look a day over twenty-one." I said, blushing slightly. "Thank you, mister Blaze. Also, no need to be so formal. Call me Tia" She said. I was shocked. "How..." I began. "How did I know your name?" She asked. "Simple. Telepathy." She answered. I was shocked even more. "Wow. I have to go princess. It was nice meeting you, but I have to go to work." I said, trying to get her out of my head. "I understand. I must go meet with my student. I hope to see you later." She replied. "Of course." I said, then I shook her hand. We parted ways, and I made my way to Rainbow Dash's house.

* * *

I soon arrived at an empty lot where Dashie said her house was. "DASHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. "UP HERE!" I heard. Oh great, how am I going to get up there? "GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted. Seconds later, she touched down next to me. "So, I'm supposed to clean your house?" I asked. "Yeah, It's pretty easy, I don't make to many messes. You're basically being paid five bits an hour to hang out with me, and occasionally pick something up." She said. "That sounds pretty sweet, but how exactly do I get up there?" I asked, confused. Dash hoofed herself in the forehead. "Stupid! GILDA, DROP THE LADDER!" She shouted. Immediately, a rope ladder came dropping down next to me. "One more question, can I stand on clouds?" I asked. "Of course you can, now get up there!" She said, pushing me up the ladder. I hesitantly climbed up. Once I got up, I was surprised to find that I was able to stand on the clouds. "Wow!" I turned around to see Dashie with a shocked look on her face. "You're the first non-pegasus I have ever seen that was able to stand on clouds!" She said excitedly. "YOU EXPECTED ME TO FALL?!" I shouted. "I would have caught you!" She retorted. I shook my head and turned around. In front of me was one of the coolest things I have ever seen. Standing in front of me was an anthropomorphic griffin. She was about six feet five inches tall, looked to weigh about two-hundred-fifty pounds, and had white feathers. She was wearing a black biker jacket, which hugged her G-cup breasts snugly. Below her jacket, was a white tank top, black jeans, and black boots. The jacket had a white rabbit skull with the words "Hell's Angels" written around it. Clever. I felt something hit my jeans. I looked down to see Her tail, smacking against the front of my jeans. "What's wrong, you act as though you have never seen a griffin before." The griffin said in a very arrogant tone. I could already tell I wasn't going to like her. "Gilda, be nice." Dashie said. "I was going to be nice!" She snapped. She turned towards me. "So, weasel, what are you doing here?" Gilda asked. "Well, I _was_ here to hang out with Dashie, and start my job. Not get disrespected by an overgrown chicken!" I said. She literally turned red. I just stood there staring at her. She threw a punch at me. Almost as if it was in slow motion, I spun around her fist, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her over my shoulder. She hit the cloud, which I had forgotten was as solid to flying creatures as concrete. She looked up at me and whispered something to me. "H-how did you dodge that?" She whispered out through the pain. I looked calmly down at her. "Those who are quick to anger, are slow to react," I said. "Don't disrespect me again." I followed up. "Got it."

* * *

An hour later, we were sitting on Dashie's couch, which was made of clouds. Weird. We were talking about how my time was going since I came to Ponyville. They were surprised when I said that I donated all my money to the orphanage. For some reason, Dashie looked happier than Gilda. Gilda was laughing so hard, she accidentally dropped a glass on the ground. "I got it!" Dashie said, going to stand up. I simply put a hand up, to stop her. "No you won't. You didn't hire me to just sit around and watch you clean." I said. "I kinda did." She mumbled under her breath. I simply laughed. I grabbed a broom and dustpan and cleaned up the broken glass. Then, I grabbed the chunk of cloud. Without any warning, I had a foot in my face, and the cloud was gone. "I'm Ponyville's number one cloudbuster." Dashie said. "What is a cloudbuster?" I asked, growing confused. "It's what we call the members of the weather team." She explained. I remember her saying something about the weather being controlled by the pegasi. "Well, I gotta get going, it's getting late!" Gilda said. She got up and left. I decided it was about time for me to leave too. "I gotta go as well. I don't want to keep Pinkie waiting." I said walking towards the door. I walked out the door, and right off the cloud.


	21. Chapter 21: First Night at Pinkie's

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 21: First Night at Pinkie's

As I plummeted to my death, I got a little worried. I was afraid that I would be unable to make it to Pinkie's house tonight. If I was unable to make it to her house, she would get depressed. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on making myself fall slower. As I concentrated, I felt myself jerk and begin to fall slower. After what felt like minutes of falling, I suddenly stopped. Fearing the worst, I opened one of my eyes. Once I saw I was still alive, I opened the other one. Everything around me was upside down, and there were several ponies staring with horrified faces. I looked down, to see what everypony was so scared about. Beneath me, by about three inches, was an orange filly with purple hair and small wings. Something occurred to me at that moment. I looked up to see Dashie and Gilda each holding one of my legs. The filly moved, and they dropped me. "Ow, that's smarts." I said in pain. I stood up and rubbed my head. "Thanks for that," I sighed. "Sorry 'bout that." Dashie replied. "I'm not. Can I do it again?" Gilda asked. I chuckled awkwardly, then took off as fast as I possibly could. I could hear the air behind me make a whooshing noise, implying that I was being chased by something with wings. I ran with all my might, trying to outrun what ever was chasing me. My efforts were in vain, however, as moments later, I was lifted off the ground. I watched in horror as the ground began to slowly fade into the distance. I looked up and saw that it was Gilda who held me. "You're probably wondering why I grabbed you." She said to me. "Sure, I'll play along." I said as my voice became one of mock-horror. "Why ever would you pick me up, and carry me up hundreds of feet?" I chuckled. "Oh, a smart-ass, eh?" She replied. "Well, to be fair, i'ts not hard to figure out what you're planning." I said. "...That's fair." She said. "I do have one question, however." I said. "And that is?" She asked. "Why do you want to kill me?" I asked. "I just don't like you. You smell different when you're near Dashie than when you aren't." She replied." I busted out laughing. "Oh, so you want to laugh at me? Well it looks like we've reached your stop!" She stated with glee in your voice. I swallowed. I realized I am about to die. She let go, and I began to plummet. As the ground grew closer and closer, I tried as hard as I could not to panic. At this point, however, that was proving to be impossible. I noticed off to my left, a bunch of ponies in firefighter outfits holding a trampoline to catch me. As I hit the ground, I blacked out. The last thing I saw, was pink.

When I came to, I noticed I had my face buried in a bright pink pair of panties. Realizing I needed to breath, I inhaled through my nose. 'Hmm, smells like bubblegum', I thought. "Like what you see?" Asked a very bubbly, cute voice. "Actually, I do." I replied. "Well, thank you, but I'd like to get up now." She said. 'I think I'm getting up right now.' I thought to myself. "Maybe I can help with that." She said. I stood up, fully alert. "Hi Pinkie Pie." I said. "Hi Blaze. Are you ready for tonight?" She asked cheerfully. "More ready than you are." I replied. "Oh I doubt that." She mumbled. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." She replied. We started walking off into town. Once we got about twenty feet into town, we passed a weapon's shop. "Ooh, there is a weapon's shop in town?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, taking on a somber tone. "Ponyville gets really dangerous after dark." I pondered for a moment. "Perhaps, I will open up a weapon's shop. I did own a gun store back where I came from." I stated, intrigued. "That sounds like a great idea. Let me know if you need help, I'll find some investors." She said. "Alright thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said. I heard a whooshing noise suddenly as I saw a rainbow streak appear, and fade, next to me. I looked ahead and saw Rainbow Dash rushing towards me. She came barreling towards me like a bullet train, then she came to a stop about a foot away from me. "In all the excitement earlier, I forgot to pay you." She reached into her shirt near her breasts, and pulled out a little brown bag. "Your twenty-five bits for five hours of work, plus a little extra for having to put up with Gilda, and a little bit more for actually winning a fist fight against her." She stated, tossing me the bag. I looked at her. "Dashie, you might want to talk with Gilda." I said. "Oh no, what did she do?" Dashie asked, her voice filling with concern, and anger. "Nothing major, just attempted murder." I replied. "No way, how?" She asked, her concern growing. "After I left, she followed me. She chased me down, lifted me up, and tossed me to the ground. She said it was because I smell different around you. If it wasn't for Pinkie, I'd be dead." I said, giving a small chuckle at that last part. "Oh, okay. I see what's going on here." Dashie stated. "What's going on?" I asked, curiosity growing. "Griffins have an enhanced sense of smell. She perceived you as a threat to her, because you were showing signs of arousal around me." She explained. "I don't get one thing though. Why would she perceive me as a threat." I asked. "Well, we used to be marefriends." She said, her coat turning a beautiful shade of red. "Ma- OH! I get it." I said, stifling a chuckle. "Anyways, I gotta get going." She said. "Alright. Tell Gilda, the next time she wants to try to kill me, she better bring an army." I said. "I will." She said, speeding off in a streak.

I turned back to Pinkie and motioned for her to continue walking. I opened the bag and began counting to myself. "Holy crap." I said aloud. "How much did she give you?" Pinkie asked me. "Over two hundred-fifty bits." I replied. "You should really save some. Spend some at Sugarcube Corner while you're at it." She said with a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." I replied, chuckling. "Oh, here we are." She said, laughing. I looked up at the giant house, and let out a chuckle. "It's a giant cake!" I laughed. 'So that's why she's so sweet!' I thought to myself. Just as I was about to enter the building, I noticed something very strange. Standing in front of the alley behind the building, was a figure in a black robe. the only thing I could make out was a couple of hooves on the ground. The strange thing about the hooves were the holes I saw. I walked over to the figure and in a voice that sounded very feminine, the stranger spoke to me. "I have a very nice ring for sale." She said, very shadily. 'Maybe I can give it to one of the girls,' I thought to myself. "How much is it?" I asked. "Normally, for an item like this, I wouldn't part with it for any less than one thousand bits," she said before pausing. "However, there is something about you I like. So I will sell it to you for fifty bits." I opened up my bag and gave her fifty bits. She took them, and handed me the ring. "Enjoy."

As I walked into the building I wondered what to do with the ring. I was interrupted from my train of thought as the pink mare shouted at me. "HEY, DO YOU LIKE CUPCAKES?" I chuckled heartily. "Only if they are super sweet!" I replied before looking up. Standing in front of me, was a pink mare holding a tray of cupcakes. "Have one, please." She said with a smile on her face. I slid the ring onto my finger, so that I would have my hands free. I grabbed a cupcake. As I raised it to my mouth, my hand stopped responding to my brain. My heart started beating faster, and I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying. I struggled to stay upright, but my darkness was closing in all around me. The last thing I saw as I succumbed to the darkness was Pinkie shouting my name.

 **(A/N): Sorry about the long wait. My life has been very hectic as of late. I will try to upload more often in the future. Thank you for the continued support.**


	22. Chapter 22: Something is Different

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

 **Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter.**

Chapter 22: Something is Different

* * *

As I woke up, I saw a blurry silhouette. "Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked me. I immediately realized the voice as Pinkie Pie. "Well, other than being blacked out, I think i'm all good." I said as I sat up.

I looked around the room. I was in a place I was unfamiliar with. There were flowing pink curtains on the windows, which matched the hot pink carpet on the floor. There was a pink dresser leaning up against the wall, with several photos on top. One picture showed Pinkie and her friends smiling as they huddled together in front of the Everfree. Another picture was Pinkie as a philly, blowing out a birthday cake with who I could only assume was her family.

As I continued looking around, I laughed when I saw balloons all over the ceiling, just floating there. It took me a second to realize that I wasn't on the floor anymore. I was on a big, fluffy bed, with a cotton candy pink comforter. "So how did I get he-," I started to ask before being bit. I looked down to see a toothless alligator biting my arm.

 **This is where the lemon begins**

Pinkie crawled over to me with a seductive look on her face. "Wh-what are you-" I started as she cut me off, sealing her lips to mine. The feeling was so strange. I had done it before, but it was different with her. It felt like fireworks were going off in my head. Her tongue begged for entrance, so I granted it permission. Her mouth tasted like bubble gum and cotton candy. We held the kiss for what felt like hours.

Finally, we broke our steamy little make-out session. "Why, getting you in the mood of course, silly!" She stated with excitement as she looked down at the tent in my pants.

She fiddled with my belt buckle as I gave a hearty chuckle. My laughter turned to surprise when she managed to unbuckle my jeans. 'How did she do that?' I thought to myself. "This is going to be fun." Pinkie said staring at the wall. "Who are you talking to, and why do you keep staring off into the distance?" I asked, confused by her actions. "Talking to the readers, duh!" She said, confusing me further. I decided not to respond.

She pulled my pants down, and then proceeded to move my underwear, to reveal her prize. "Wow, it's so big! It's gotta be at least fourteen inches!" She said, her eyes going wide. She went down and engulfed my member in her mouth. She proceeded to bob her head up and down at a steady pace.

I looked down at her, taking my member down her throat. I took notice of just how pretty she was. The sight brought back a memory to my mind.

 **End of lemon. (For now.) Beginning of flashback.**

I was sitting in my favorite booth in the back of _Sarah's Diner._ I was reading the newspaper, while sipping my coffee. I liked to have my coffee straight black. I noticed that my store's stock had risen. "That's great, maybe the place will actually be worth something someday." I said aloud, to no one in particular.

My attention was drawn away from the newspaper as the door chimed. In walked probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. As I stared at her, the coffee poured out of my mouth, straight into my lap. I shot up like a rocket, slapping my pants.

I looked over and saw her smile at me. She walked over to my booth and sat down. "Hi, my name is Sarah."

 **End of flashback. Continuing lemon.**

I bucked my hips as she shoved my length down her throat. "I'M CUMMING!" I shouted as I began to release load after load down her throat. Once I was finished, she pulled off with an audible popping noise.

She lined up her marehood with my member. "Time to make me a mare!" She said, voice full of lust. She slammed down on me as she let out a blood-curdling shriek. "Are you all right?" I asked, voice filling with concern. "I'm fine." She replied as a tear rolled down her face. "It's my first time." She said. "I'll be gentle" I said.

I pulled out slightly, right before I pushed back inside her. We went on like this for almost fifteen minutes before she gasped. "I'm cumming!" She said. I was waiting for her to finish. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I shouted. "CUM INSIDE ME!" She shouted back. "Are you sure, I might get you pregnant!" I asked her. "Yes, I am!" She replied. I came inside her. After I pulled out of her, we curled up and fell asleep.

 **End of lemon.**

* * *

Several hours later, I woke up and started cleaning up the mess from our "activities". Moments after I finished cleaning, Pinkie woke up. "What's going on?" She asked, yawning. "I have to go find Lucy", I said as I looked at my watch. "I haven't seen her in a while." I said, starting to get worried. "Check with Fluttershy." Pinkie said. "I will, right away." I replied, rushing out the door.

After several minutes of sprinting, I made my way to Fluttershy's cottage. As soon as I arrived, I spotted Fluttershy. She was sitting on the ground crying. I ran to her side, and began to try and comfort her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Some guards charged in here and took Lincoln. They left this note." She said, handing me a peice of paper. I took the note and read it.

 **The Honorable Prince Blueblood, Cordially Invites You To A Grand Execution  
He Will Execute A New Creature In Equestria  
The Execution Will Be Held In Canterlot Castle  
It Shall Take Place Tonight At Eight O'Clock**

I glanced up at the clock on her wall. Weird that she has a clock outside. "It's almost five! I gotta go!" I shouted. I ran home and grabbed my revolvers, ammunition, and an extra couple guns. I headed out towards the train station. "I hope I'm not too late!"

* * *

 **(A/N) I haven't been able to post as much as I would like, but I have a new person helping with the story. Many thanks to BurningDusk, and Picta Vulpes for all their advice and support!**


	23. Chapter 23: Dia de Loud Muertos

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 23: Dia de Loud Muertos

* * *

I sprinted for the train station as fast as my legs would carry me. When I got there, I spotted a familiar creature. There in front of me, floating upside down, was Discord. I ran up to him as a look of shock crossed his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"You gave me the spell to come here, remember?" I asked him a little confused by his surprise. "Yeah, but I didn't think that you would ever make it! No one ever has." He explained. "I need your power again!" I said, starting to get worried. "Why do you need my power?" He asked, curiosity growing.

"My friends are in danger!" I stated, Irritation growing in my voice. "Let me check something." He said, looking at my head. He reached his paw forward and placed it on my forehead. Quicker than I could blink, his hand shot away from me. "I can't lend you my power!" He said. "Why not?" I asked, screaming at him. "Because, you already have it. More of it than I ever gave you." He explained. "But Twilight said my powers were gone." I said, getting slightly agitated. "Not gone, but locked." He said.

"How do I unlock them?" I asked. "Well, most of them seem to be tied to accomplishments, but I can cheat and unlock a few for you now." He said, pressing his paw to my forehead once more. I felt something inside my head click. "I have unlocked two of my favorites for you. Speed and summoning." He said, removing his paw once more. "Thank you sooo much, here. This is all I can give you in return." I said pulling out my bag of bits. "No need, think of it as paying the rent for living in your head for a few weeks." He said, pushing the bag away.

"I have to go", I said looking at the station's clock. "RUN! RUN! GO BLAZE!" He said, pulling out pom-poms. I ran out of the station as fast as I could go. I ran along the base of the train tracks for what seemed like many minutes, until I reached the base of the mountain. I looked up and saw a city sticking out of the mountain. Chariots pulled by pegasi were taking off and landing on a landing strip.

I spit on my hands, rubbed them together, and grabbed the mountain. As quickly as I could, with much difficulty, I began to scale the mountain. After about fifteen minutes of climbing, I reached the edge of the city. As I climbed up onto the landing strip, I breathed a sigh of relief.

After a five minute rest, I sprinted for a large castle in the distance. Soon I arrived at the front gate of the castle, where two guards were standing. "Follow." They said in unison. I followed one of the unicorn guards as he led me through the halls of the castle. Once we got to the throne room, I saw a sight that made me turn pale and red-hot with rage at the same time.

* * *

Up on stage, were seven cages. From left to right, they were filled with Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Luan, Luna, Lola, and Lynn. Lincoln, Lynn, Lola, and Luna were going ballistic on their cages. Lucy and Lana were sulking. Luan was... laughing. 'I think she has lost her sanity,' I thought to myself. Standing next to the cages were two figures. One I recognized as Celestia, the other one I didn't know. He was a blonde unicorn stallion wearing a tuxedo with a rose in his pocket. He was holding an ornate rapier.

I could hear what they were saying. "Nephew Blueblood. Once more, I must beg you, do not do this." Celestia tried reasoning with him. "Once more, I tell you, you have no say in the matter." He replied. "If you proceed with your actions, you will unleash a power so strong, that not even I could protect you. Nor would I try." She said. "Oh please, Auntie. What could possibly be so dangerous that not even you could defeat it?" He asked, pointing his rapier towards the cages.

"HAHAHA." I laughed suddenly, my laugh echoing through the room. I started slowly walking down the aisle, mares and stallions parting to allow me through. Suddenly guards started rushing me from both sides. Without stopping, I grabbed one on each side of me, and tossed them further in the directions they were charging. "Excuse me!" I said loudly. "That." Celestia stated flatly. "Have fun!"

He pulled into a fighting stance, ready to attack me. "Don't even think about it!" I said, pulling out _Hope._ "HE'S GOT A GUN!" Blueblood shouted. A guard charged at me. Without looking, I pointed at him, and shot him in the head. "So you know what this is, I'm impressed." I said. He walked over to Lola's cage. As he opened it, Lola cowered in the corner. He grabbed her up from the floor and held her as a hostage. "One more step, and I kill her!" He shouted. "GUARDS! GET HIM!"

As guards started to rush me, I turned around. One guard through a spear at me. As it reached me, in one one motion, I caught it, spun around, and threw it back. The spear soared through the air, and impaled the guard that threw it. As he soared back, he hit two more guards, who also got impaled. Another guard ran at me with a sword. When he swung it, I delivered an open palm strike to his chest, grabbed his sword and cut him across the chest with it. I spun around and impaled another guard with the sword.

Several guards aimed their guns at me. I smiled, because I knew something they didn't. As they began firing, I appeared next to them. I shot the first one in the head, grabed the second one, broke his neck, then smiled at the third one. He went to point his gun at me, but found he was only pointing a nub. "You shouldn't play with guns. Someone might get hurt." I said in a demonic voice.

While I was dismembering the guard, Blueblood looked over at Celestia. "Auntie?" He said in a weak, whispered voice. "I'm sorry my nephew." She said closing her eyes momentarily. "You made your bed, now you must lie in it." Blueblood regained his composure.

I heard a scream. I turned just in time to see him run his rapier straight through Lola. "NOOOOOOO!" Several screams rang throughout the building. None were louder than mine. He looked over at me. I slowly walked over as he grabbed Luna out of her cage. He turned and saw me, five feet away from him. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?" I asked him. He looked. I saw him freeze, for almost a second. He then ran his rapier through Luna. I closed my eyes, before opening them. I had a look of pure rage on my face. "You done fucked up."

I aimed my gun at every remaining locked cage and simultaneously shot the locks off. Lincoln and Lana both fainted when the locks exploded, but Lucy stayed sulking. Lynn and Luan ran out of their cages. I saw Blueblood start to panic. Without thinking, he threw his rapier at Luan. As it sailed through the air, I froze, kowing what was about to happen. Just before I regained mobility, I watched as Lynn jumped in front of Luan, causing them both to be impaled.

I ran over to her side. "Why?" I asked her. "I wanted to save her, but I wasn't fast enough." Lynn said, coughing up blood. "Hold on, I can save you!" I said, trying to draw out my magic. "Stop it. Just save the others, be fast enough to always be by their side, and always remember. We love you." She said, coughing up more blood as the light left her eyes. " _Requiescat in pace."_

I turned around as a guard ran through my chest with his sword. He looked up into my eyes. What he saw, was nothing. My eyes were dead. No emotions, no thoughts, only a target. _Blueblood!_

I bypassed the guard who was cowering in fear. I walked up to Blueblood at a casual pace. He was frozen with fear. I proceeded to punch him in the gut. I ripped his arm off and smacked him in the face with it. I ripped his other arm off, and threw them away. He fell backwards, landing on his ass. "Blueblood, you have caused pain to my loved ones. I will show you as much of the same pain as I am able." I said, my demonic voice returning.

I pulled him up, ripped open his chest, revealing his insides. As he looked at me, I pulled his heart out. I saw him lightly shaking his head. I nodded at the same speed, smiling. I raised it up to his face, and crushed it in front of his very eyes. I dropped his body and turned to the audience, who was petrified with fear. "SHOULD ANYONE WISH TO HARM MY LOVED ONES, LET THIS SERVE AS A REMINDER!" I shouted.

Before I could do anything else, I felt immense, sharp, searing pain. Clutching my chest, I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24: Blueblood's Aftermath

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 24: Blueblood's Aftermath & A New Horseman

* * *

"Hold in there Blaze!" I heard a voice say. I couldn't move my body. I couldn't even feel my body. I could however, cough up blood. Which I did. "I'm afraid he won't make it." I heard another voice say. "YES HE WILL!" I heard a third voice yell. "He's dead. I'm sorry, but nothing can be done." The second voice said back. "Well, none of us are leaving until he get's up." A fourth voice said. I didn't hear anymore, as I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

"Boy, you really made a mess of it this time!" A voice said. I was back in my mind once again. "Who's there?" I asked, starting to panic. "Don't worry, I'm not someone that will harm you." The voice said. "How do I know that?" I asked, warily. "Because, I'm you." The voice said as its owner emerged from the shadows. The figure was a man that looked very similar to me. The main difference, was the color of his hair. His hair was cotton candy pink.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. "I am your inner demon. One of them anyway." He said. "But I conquered you in my training!" I shouted. "Conquered, but not destroyed." He replied. "So, what do I call you?" I asked. "You may call me by one name, **_Pestilence_**." He replied. "When I am unleashed, everyone around you that is your enemy is guaranteed to die. I am an unstoppable disease."

"So, despite being one of my inner demons, you're on my side?" I asked him. "Yes, I am on your side." He said. I was astounded, not only did someone live inside me, they might prove to be a powerful ally. "So, can I go back to my life now?" I asked. "Anytime you're ready, just go through this door." He said, gesturing as a door appeared.

I went over to the door. Just as I was about to enter, he said something that surprised me. "One more thing. We have a telepathic connection, as well. Meaning we will be able to communicate, no matter how far apart we are." He said. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know." I replied, stepping through the door.

* * *

As I sat up and opened my eyes, pain shot through my chest. "Ow, what happened?" I asked as everyone in the room looked at me with tears in their eyes. "You're awake." Lucy said. I looked around the room. I was in a hospital room. Standing around my bed were Dashie, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Lucy, Lincoln, Lana, Celestia, Vinyl, and Octavia. "Where are Lynn, Lola, Luna, and Luan?" I asked. Immediately, I regretted asking as tears welled up in everyone's eyes. Celestia stepped forward, and looked at me with a somber expression. "I am sorry Blaze. Luna, Lola, and Lynn have passed." She said, almost crying herself. "What about Luan?" I asked, hopeful. "Luan has survived, but just barely. She is in critical condition, in the next room." Celestia replied.

"What became of Blueblood?" I asked. "My foolish nephew is no more. His life was ended, by you." She stated. "I apologize. I didn't mean to cause you pain." I said. "There is nothing to apologize for. There is no pain. I warned him of the repercussions of his actions." She said. "Still, I am ready to accept any punishment you will give me." I said, bowing my head. "My nephew was the one in the wrong. His list of felonies from that situation range from kidnapping, to attempted murder, to murder in the first degree. All you did was come to retrieve what belonged to you." She said. She gestured to everyone in the room, and told them to head home for the time being.

"Belonged?" I asked, confused. "Yes. As of now, every being in this room belongs to you. As well as Luan." Celestia stated. I looked at everyone in the room. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "Why do I own living creatures? I can't just own somebody's life without their permission!" I said. "I have given you ownership of the humans, plus some of my subjects for three reasons. One, I believe that only you are capable of protecting them from anything, after your demonstrating that blood rage. Two, they will be instrumental in the fulfilling of an ancient prophecy. And three, as I am making you a prince, you will need subjects." She stated, Smiling gently.

"Okay. First, what's a blood rage? Second, what prophecy? Third, PRINCE?!" I shouted. There was so much information coming at me at once, I felt like the room was spinning. "A blood rage is a rare state of being. So rare that only five in history has ever had it. The blood rage is a state that one goes into. During a blood rage, one is completely unstoppable. It usually happens when the person's loved ones are in danger, when the person is in danger, or when a person's temper has been pushed far beyond the limits their brain can tolerate." She explained

"Second, the ancient prophecy I mentioned, has been around since the beginning of time. It is a prophecy that shall bring about the end of all life in existence." She stated. The lights went dim. " _When the for horsemen are gathered, all will end. War, Famine, Pestilence, Death, destruction they shall send. When the time comes, a decision they shall make. Chaos or peace, an action they must take._ " She stated as the lights went back to normal. "Wait, my nickname is War." I said. "I am aware of this fact." She said.

"Third, I must make you a prince. Since you eliminated Blueblood, his position has been opened. It is instrumental in maintaining order that the position be filled. I believe that there is no one more qualified to take his position, than you. Do you have any questions?" She asked me. "I do. First, are there any perks that come with being a prince?" I asked. "There are. You will be given a castle, a full staff, and more money than you could spend in several lifetimes. As a prince, you are legally allowed to have multiple marital partners, and you will have more legal leeway. Also should someone wish to harm you, you have privileges to draft anyone you choose. The final perk, is ability to create a herd." She explained.

"What are my duties as a prince?" I asked. "Well, as you will see, the only thing you have to do, is resolve any conflicts that arise in your area of rule. Other than that, just live your life the way you want to." She told me. She turned and walked to the door. "Before I leave, there are two things I must address. One, your area of rule. Where do you want it located?" She asked me. "In Ponyville." I replied. "There is already a castle there, located in the Everfree, which will be part of your rule. Would you like to use that castle, or have one in Ponyville?" She asked me. "Will anyone be affected if I have it in Ponyville?" I asked back. "Yes, it would be put in the center of town, where Twilight's library is." She replied. "In Ponyville, but only if Twilight is alright with it. Now what was the other thing?" I asked. "Should you find anybody else that you would wish to own, send me a letter, and I will see what I can do. Now get some rest." She said as she left the room. I laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N) Well, that happened. I want to thank Burningdusk, and Picta Vulpes, for their continued support. I got the idea of making Blaze a prince from Picta's story "The Broken One". Go read that one. It's a very good story, and has many elements that will bear resemblance to ones found in this story.**


	25. Chapter 25: Blaze's New Job

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 25: Blaze's New Job

* * *

I woke up to find that I was no longer in the hospital. In fact I had no idea where I was. The room was quite large and elegant. The bed I was in was the size of two king sized beds. The was furniture all over the room. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. "You are in your bed, your highness." A voice said as I quickly looked around for the owner of the voice. To my left was what looked like a guard. "My bed?" I asked. "Yes, you are in your castle." He said. "What is your name?" I asked him. "My name is Rock Smash." He said. I stood up. "I'm going to go explore." I said, growing curious. "All right, would you like a tour?" Rock asked me. I nodded. "Where would you like to see first, your highness? The kitchen, the library, or perhaps your concubines chamber?" He asked. "Concubines chamber?" I asked. "Right this way." He said. leading me to another door in the room.

He opened the door to reveal Lucy and Lana in bikinis. I did get mad when I looked them up and down. On their ankles, were chains connected to the bed. "Rock Smash." I said calmly, my eye visibly twitching. "Yes my prince?" He replied, looking at me. "Why are Lucy and Lana chained to the bed?" I asked. "So that they don't run away." He replied swiftly. "Release them." I said, calmly. "But-" He started to reply. "NOW!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the castle. He ran over and quickly unlocked their chains. "Go get dressed." I said, looking over my shoulder, as they sprinted out of the room.

I left the room and headed down a hallway. I went down some stairs to the first floor. I turned and opened a door on my left. Inside was Twilight's tree. I got wide eyes, wondering how they managed to put a whole tree inside the castle. I entered the tree and was greeted by a small purple dragon. I coughed to get his attention. "Oh, hello there. My name is Spike." He said. "Hello there Spike, is Twilight home by chance?" I asked her. "May I ask who wants to see her?" He said. "Tell her that Blaze is here to see her." I said.

He scrambled up the stairs. I waited for a few seconds before I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Yes Spike. That is Equestria's new prince. The one that beat Blueblood." Twilight said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. As soon as she saw me, she shot down into a kneeling position. She grabbed Spike's head and forced him to kneel as well. I chuckled. "Get up." I said as they stood up. "So, what are your thoughts on this arrangement?" I asked. "I have no problems with my tree being located in your castle. As long as it does not inconvenience you, my liege." She said. "As long as you are fine, with it." I replied. Just as I was about to leave, Spike burped up a golden scroll.

Twilight grabbed the scroll, and began reading it. After a few seconds, her eyes went wide, and her face flushed. "Twilight, what's wrong?" I asked, ready to go on the defensive. "According to this scroll, for reasons previously explained to you, my life now belongs to you." She said, on the verge of tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. "Because, for the first time in my life, I don't know how to react." She replied. "Well, all that matters, is that, as long as I own you, you will never be harmed. If you are, there will be hell to pay." I said, before leaving.

I left the castle and went to the edge of the Everfree. I walked up the path to Fluttershy's house. As I opened up the door, I was greeted by Angel again. "Please let Fluttershy know I'm here." I said, a little confused. "Oh, hi my prince." I heard Fluttershy's voice coming from beside me. "Hello Fluttershy, stop kneeling." I said, as she rose. "By now, I assume that you have received a letter from Celestia?" I asked. She nodded and hid behind her mane. "Good, then you and I are on the same terms." I said. "Are you here to have me executed? I'm sorry for doing anything that might of upset you." She said, as I took a step back in shock. She was starting to cry behind her mane.

"No, I'm not. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm here to offer you a job." I said. She stopped crying. "Wh-what kind of job?" She asked. "Well, I figured that since I have a castle, I must have a garden... with animals." I said. She perked up at the mentioning of animals. "Would you like to move in as my live-in caretaker?" I asked. "What about my animals here?" She asked. "I will have your house, and all your animals, relocated into the castle." I replied. "I accept." She replied. "Good, show up tomorrow at eight in the morning." I said, as I turned around and left. "Alright, two down, six to go." I said, heading back into town.


	26. Chapter 26: A Very Derpy Date

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 26: A Very Derpy Date

As I made my way across town, I had some time to think. 'How did everything come to this?' I thought. ' One minute, I'm a new visitor to this world. Then, completely out of nowhere, I'm a prince.' I contemplated. As I was lost deep in thought, a grey mare crashed to the ground in front of me. I reached down and helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me... I think. One eye was looking at me, the other was looking at the sky. "Flying is really hard without depth perception." She said. So the mail-mare is smart.

Looking at her, I realized just how pretty she was. Her crossed, yellow eyes were glistening in the sun. Its rays were dancing on her grey coat. Her blonde mane cascaded gently down her shoulders. "Do you know who I am?" I asked, smiling gently. "Oh, yes I do. I saw you below, but when I went to bow, I crashed." She replied, blinking. Maybe this mare isn't so smart. "I am willing to offer you a one time only job in my castle." I said smiling. "What kind of job?" She asked, a little worried. 'Why does everyone worry when I speak to them.' I thought. "Royal Messenger." I responded.

"How much does it pay?" She asked. "Twenty bits a day." I responded. "I only make five bits a day at this job. That's two hundred a month. Rent costs me one hundred eighty. I can't afford to eat more than salads. I can't even remember the last time I was able to eat out." She said. This made me a little disappointed. I decided to do something nice for her. "Meet me at my castle tonight at eight. We can talk more about the job then." I said, walking off.

I finally made my way to Dashie's house. "HEY! DASHIE!" I shouted up. Moments later I saw her poke her head out from her door. She floated down to the ground. She started to bow. "If you bow, I will punish you." I told her before she could bow. "So, how can I help you, your majesty." She said. I looked a little puzzled at why she was treating me this way now, when she hadn't before. I decided to shake it off as her being her. "I've come to offer you a job, as I am sure you got a letter from Celstia." I said. She looked down and nodded. "What is the job?" She asked sullenly. "I want you as my personal weather mare." I said. "So you want me to come all the way across town to change the weather at your castle, daily?" She asked. "Actually, I was planning to move your house to above my castle." I replied. "That could work. What about my current job?" She asked. "Quit it! You won't need it." I said excitedly. "All right, I accept." She said after a moment of thought.

After about twenty minutes, I reached SugarCube Corner. I knocked on the door. As soon as I knocked, I was tackled to the ground by a giant piece of chewed gum. "Pinkie Pie, please get your panties out of my face." I said. She stood up and brushed herself off. She reached down an arm and helped me up. "I'm sorry, I just got so excited when Princess Celestia sent me those letters. They told me that I was owned by you!" She said, before breathing. "Wait, letters, as in multiple?" I asked. "Yes one addressed to Pinkie Pie, and one addressed to Pinkamena Diane Pie." She explained. I decided to ask Celestia about it later. "Well, I wanted to give you a job as the Royal baker, and invite you to move in." I said. "I accept. I'll be there tomorrow at eight." She said. "See you then." I said as I left.

It was several hours later, when I finally returned to my home. I had also gone to Rarity, Applejack, Vinyl, and Octavia's places. So now I had a Royal Tailor, Royal Gardener, and Royal Musicians. Applejack was a hard one to persuade. It took thirty minutes, and several spare rooms. I had convinced her to live in the castle, but I had to let Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith move in too. I headed to my room, and got ready to meet Derpy. I stripped quickly, hopped in the shower, washed up, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

Once I spotted Derpy, my jaw dropped. There she stood, in a beautiful grey dress, with clear trim. The dress had a bubble cutie mark on it. "Well, are you ready to go?" I asked. "Go? Where?" She asked me. "Out to eat." I stated. It was her turn to drop her jaw. "Why? Why are you taking me out to eat." She asked me. "Well, if you are going to live in the castle, I can hardly start you out hungry can I?" I responded. "Is there anywhere you wanted to go?" I asked. "Well, there is this new place in Ponyville. It's called Sarah's Diner." She responded as my eyes went wide. I shook off my surprise. "I'll take you there, but I have to warn you. That restaurant won't be there tomorrow." I said. "Okay." She replied as we started walking to the restaurant.

Once we got to the restaurant, I saw a bouncer outside with a clipboard. I approached him. "Are you on the list?" He asked. "I don't think so." I said. "Then I can't let you in." He said. "I'm going to have this restaurant shut down then." I said. "Who are you?" He asked. "Prince Blaze." I said. He bowed and I laughed. "Go on in, your majesty." He said. I sat down at the table and ordered the two biggest meals they had. "So, before I start this job, I want to know about the man I'm working for." Derpy said. "Well, not much to tell, there. I grew up on earth, dirt poor." I said. "From the time I was five, until I turned eighteen, I was never able to get the newest things that I wanted. I got my first job at a gun store. My boss was a great man." I explained as the waiter brought our meals. She began to eat, as did I.

Once we were finished eating, she asked me to finish the story. "Well my boss, ran a very tight shop. If I messed up, I was fired. I was actually fired a few times, but he always hired me back. We got very close. A couple later, he passed away. He named me the owner of the store in his will. I worked there for another five years. That's when I had some very strange visitors start showing up. My life began to go sideways very fast. The rest, as they say, is history." I finished.

She saw that I was on the verge of tears. "So what do I have to do at this job? What are my duties?" She asked quickly. "Well, all you really have to do is deliver messages to people when I need them delivered. You will be paid a full week's pay every week, even if you only work for an hour. You are more or less being paid to move into my castle." I said as we walked out of the Diner. I left a note on the receipt for Sarah, asking her to come to the castle at eight in the morning. "Go home, get some rest. I will see you, at the castle, at eight in the morning." I said before going home and falling into a deep sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: New Family

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 27: New Family

* * *

I woke up around six- thirty in the morning. I went over to my dresser and grabbed out an outfit that rarity had made me the previous day. I put on a tuxedo. I really liked the tuxedo. It was a standard tuxedo with a large yin-yang on the back. I had her custom-make it with sewn on holsters for _Peace_ and _Hope_. I grabbed my revolvers and slipped them into my pockets. I slipped on my black, lace-less dress shoes. I brushed my hair. Just as I finished brushing, I heard a knock on the door.

I walked down to my front door, and opened it. Standing there, in tattered, dirty clothing, was Lincoln. "Hello si-," He began before going wide eyed. "Your majesty!" He said bowing. "Rise. Lincoln, where have you been?" I asked. "They threw me out on the street. I've been looking for my sisters ever since." He replied. "Lincoln, come in. We have to talk." I stated. I led him to the living room, and we sat down on the couch.

"How much of the incident with Blueblood do you remember?" I asked. "Not much, I fainted. I don't remember much before that either." He said. "Well, I'm not surprised. Your subconscious is blocking the memory. Well, it pains me to tell you this. Luna, Lola, and Lynn are dead." I explained, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lucy, Lana, and Luan?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "Upstairs." I said standing up, and motioning for him to follow me.

We went up the stairs to my room, and entered the concubine chamber. "Luan, as you can see, is still in bad shape. Lynn blocked Blueblood from peircing Luan, but he still stabbed her. Were it not for Lynn, she would be dead as well." I explained. Just then, Lucy and Lana walked into the room. Lucy was wearing a black, strapless dress, that went down to just below her waist. Her hair was pulled mostly into a ponytail, leaving just enough to cover her left eye. In her hair was the silver skull hairpin I got her for her birthday. Lana was wearing her blue overalls, and her hat. the hair coming out from her hat, was also pulled into a ponytail.

The ring on my hand started to glow. "What is with that ring on your hand?" Lana asked. Just as she asked that, four balls of light floated up off the ring. They floated over to the left hands of Lucy, Lana, Lincoln, and Luan. The lights grew brighter for a second before dissipating. On their hand's ring fingers, were rings. I looked down at my hand. "That was weird." I said, looking back up at everyone. What I saw next shocked me. Walking up to me, with lust-filled expressions on their faces, was Lucy, Lana, and Lincoln. "Guys?" I asked. 'I need to get out of this quick.' I thought to myself.

"Quick decision!" I said aloud. I grabbed Lincoln, and pressed my fingers together on the pressure point in his neck. It dropped him. I spun around behind Lucy. "Sorry," I said. I put my arm around her, grabbing her breast. When she moaned, I turned my fist sideways and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor unconscious. Spinning around, I smacked at Lana. My hand stopped an inch from her face, but she fainted anyway. I left the room, dusted myself off, and went downstairs.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch when another knock came from the door. Opening the door, I was greeted with the smiling faces of a lot of my friends. Standing there was Derpy, Rarity, Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac, Granny smith, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sarah, Dashie, Vinyl, and Octavia. "Come in." I said. We went into the living room and I sat everyone down. "I am going to explain your duties, and then I will have a guard escort each of you to your rooms." I said, summoning eleven guards.

"Rarity, as the royal tailor, your job is simple. I only ask that you fix my clothes if they are torn, and make me new clothes if I need them." I said, smiling. "Any questions?" I asked. "No, darling" She replied, walking off with a guard. "Applejack. As the royal gardener, all you have to do is tend to the garden. Keep it peaceful for me, okay?" I asked. "Ah get yer meanin'," she said, walking for with another guard. Fluttershy, Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith left with Applejack.

"Pinkie, take Sarah and go bake." I said. She bounced off with a guard quickly in tow. "Dashie, any questions about your job?" I asked. "Yeah. What do I do when I'm not dealing with the weather?" She asked. "Hang out, do whatever you want." I replied. "Okay, what do you want the weather around the castle to be like?" She asked. "Sunny for now." I replied. "Sure thing, your highness." She replied, walking off with a guard. "Vinyl and Octavia. Your job is to make music. Play whatever you feel." I said, as they walked off with a guard.

"Derpy. I have a task for you. "Bring these letters to Celestia, when you get back, I will have Sarah prepare something delicious for you." I said, handing her three letters. "While you are gone, I have to go out and deal with some unfinished business." I said. "Okay, see you when you get back." She said, flying out an open window. The letters I gave her were life ownership requests for Derpy and Sarah, as well as a letter asking about Pinkamena Diane Pie. "Rock Smash," I called. "Yes, your grace." He said, walking into the room. "Want to explain why Lincoln was booted onto the street?" I asked. "I thought he was an assassin, because he was standing by your bed." He stated. "Allow me to give you a list, and inform the guards of this, of the people who rank on the same level as me. These people are higher than you." I stated. He gulped. "Derpy, Rarity, Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac, Granny smith, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sarah, Dashie, Lucy, Lana, Lincoln, Luan, Vinyl, and Octavia." I said. "They are to be treated the same as you would treat me. Go and tell the guards, I have to go somewhere." I said, leaving the castle.

* * *

After wandering for a couple hours, I finally came across the orphanage. Standing in front of the orphanage was Pip. As soon as he saw me, his eyes went wide. "Kind sir! Do you remember me?" He asked. I chuckled as I knelt down and tussled his hair. "Of course I do, how did the donation go?" I asked "It helped three filly's dreams of getting adopted, to come true." He said. "I'm glad to have helped. I have to speak with the person who runs the place." I said. "That would be Miss Rose." He said, leading me inside. As we walked through the hallways, I spotted a familiar purple-haired filly. We walked into the office. Miss Rose spotted me immediately. "PR-" She started, as I quickly slid my finger across my neck. "How can I help you, sir?" She corrected herself. I walked over close to her. "Keep quiet about my identity until I leave, and there is a one thousand bit donation in it for you." I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"So how can I help you then?" She asked me. "I'm here to adopt." I said. "Would you like to see the kids we have available? We have quite a selection suited to your... lifestyle." She said. "No thank you. I have my eye on two already." I said. "Two?" She asked. "Yes. Do you have a pen and paper?" I asked her. She handed me a pen and paper. I wrote two names on the paper. She read the names. "PIP!" She called out. Pip came running into the room. "Can you go fetch Scootaloo for me? Don't tell her about him." She asked, pointing at me. Pip's face visibly fell. "Yes ma'am." He said sadly walking off. "So, how much is the adoption fee?" I asked. "Two hundred bits." She said. "Okay," I said, pulling out one thousand, two hundred bits, out of my bag. I handed the bits to Rose.

Pip walked back in with Scootaloo in tow. "You wanted to see me ma'am?" She said. "You have been adopted." Rose said. "I can't leave! Pip needs me!" She said. "No you don't understand, you have been adopted. Both of you." Rose stated. Pip and Scootaloo stood shocked. "We have been here for over seven years! Who would adopt _us_?" Scootaloo said, emphasizing 'us'. "This man right over here." Rose said, pointing at me. They looked over at me. I smiled and waved to them. "BLAZE?!" Scootaloo shouted. "Kind sir? You adopted both of us?" Pip asked. "I sure did, you guys go get packed and meet me outside!" I said. They sped off to their rooms. "Blaze?" Rose asked. "Yes, Rose?" I responded. "They have both been hurt before. Families came, took them home, and brought them back. Don't hurt them. Please." Rose said. "Don't worry, I won't." I said. Rose handed me guardianship papers, I signed them, and handed them back. She handed me some papers that stated that I officially adopted Scootaloo and Pip. I took them and left.

Minutes later, Scootaloo and Pip met me outside. "You guys ready to go home?" I asked. "Yes." They said together, as they started to cry. "Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." I said. We walked for a couple hours to the castle. "Welcome to your new home."


	28. Chapter 28: A New Plan

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 28: A New Plan

We walked into the castle and made our way to the living room. When I reached the room, I saw Lana and Fluttershy, sitting on the couch, crying. "ROCK SMASH! LINCOLN!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the entire castle. Lana and Fluttershy stopped crying. Lincoln and Rock Smash entered the room. As soon as Rock Smash entered the room, Fluttershy and Lana jumped behind the couch. I turned to Lincoln. "Take them to my room." I said. They zipped out of the room as fast as possible.

I turned to Rock Smash. "Stay!" I said, with malice in my voice, my eyes turning a deep crimson red. He froze in place. I turned to the girls, my eyes back to normal. "Tell me what happened." I said. "I was raped, and Lana was almost raped." Fluttershy said, hiding behind her mane. My eyes turned blood red. "By who?" I asked, my voice turning demonic. Their eyes turned towards Rock Smash. I turned around and looked at him. He hadn't moved a muscle, but he was sweating bullets.

"So, you like taking my stuff huh? Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson!" I said, demonically. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He pleaded. "You aren't yet, but you will be." I said, walking up to him. I used my nails to cut my wrist. As blood began to pour out, I grabbed some, the blood solidifying in my hand. I molded the blood into a nail, and threw it like a bullet into Rock Smash's arm. His arm ripped off and pinned to the wall. My fingers extended into claws, as I stared at him. I pulled down his pants, and he punched me in the face. I cut his dick off, and held it in front of his face. I opened up my claw, and his dick went up in flames. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the chest. I pierced his chest and stomach with my claw.

I dragged him out of the room and hung him up outside on the gate. I cut off his head and mounted it on a pole. I took a piece of wood and nailed it him. I sliced him and wrote a message on the wood. Don't touch my stuff! I blacked out.

I woke up several hours later, with everyone huddled around me on my bed. "What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. Lucy spoke up. "Well the guard attempted to rape Lana, and succeeded at raping Fluttershy. You murdered him, and hung him up outside. At that point, one of the guards tackled you to the ground and pinned you until you stopped moving. Then she dragged you back here." She said. "Where is she?" I asked. "I'm right here, sir." A voice spoke up from the back. "What is your name?" I asked. She took off her helmet revealing her face. Standing there, with helmet in hand, was Luan. "Luan, you're finally up?" I asked. "Yes, but not as 'up' as you are," she said giggling. I looked down, then looked back up, blushing. "Seriously though. I'm finally healed, and the first thing I have to do is stop a rampaging prince?" she stated. "Well, I have an announcement. Lincoln is to be the new captain of the guard. Luan, you are to be my new bodyguard. Now, disperse." I said. Everyone left, except for Lucy.

"You need to take it easy, my prince of darkness." Lucy said. "I know, but everything is so difficult. The moment something quiets down, some other problem flares up." I responded. "Just remember, you can't fix everything. Not by yourself." She said. "I'm not alone. I have you girls." I said, pulling her into a hug. "One other thing, Blaze. I'm here to meet all your needs. Mind and body. All of me belongs to you." She said. I looked into her eyes, and saw a deep sadness. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." She said. "Lucille Loud, do not lie to me. Now answer the question. What's wrong?" I asked again. "I miss my sisters!" She stated as tears fell from her eyes. Seeing her cry brought forth a new rage. This rage was more powerful than I'd felt before. "Lucy, I need to go. I have someone to talk to." I said. I stood up and walked to the door. "Blaze, be careful." She said as I walked out of the door.

I made my way out of the castle and into the Everfree. "DISCORD!" I shouted. He walked out from behind a tree. "How can I help you, my prince." He said, placing a crown on my head. "Since you are the Lord of chaos, it would stand to reason, you would know a way to the realm of the dead. Correct?" I asked. "I might, what's it worth to you?" He asked, standing arms crossed, his eye floating in front of me.

"Well, it's for the happiness of someone close to me, so I will pay anything." I said. "Name your price." I said calmly. "I want to be in your castle staff." He said. "Why?" I asked, confused. "Something to do." He said shrugging. "Alright, I hereby declare you the Royal Mischeif Maker and Sabateour. Effective upon my return." I said. "I can accept that. My turn." He said placing his hand on my head. Pictures flashed through my mind. Once they were gone I couldn't recall what they were though.

'Repeat the mantra.' A voice said in my mind. "Spirits of the damned, I bid thee, provide me with safe passage to the realm of the deceased." I spoke aloud. As the final words left my mouth, a portal tore itself open. As I prepared to step into the portal, I heard a shout. "WAIT!" I turned around, just in time to be tackled straight into the swirling mass of black energy.

* * *

I landed with a thud on the other side of the portal. I looked up, just in time for the portal to close. I looked around. The landscape was awful. Everywhere I looked there were crimson red rocks, dripping blood. Just being here gave me an intense feeling of dread. Looking down, I saw who it was that had tackled me. Lying on the ground, struggling to get to her feet, was Lucy.

"Why did you follow me here?" I asked. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "The way you left me, I didn't know what you were planning on doing! I tried reading your mind, but I couldn't." She explained. "I had planned to come here and reason with whoever is in charge." I said. "What could you hope to gain by travelling to the land of the dead?" She asked me. "You know what I want." I said. "Oh, that." She said. "Now that you are here, you are going to have to follow me." I said as I walked off.

We walked for a couple of hours, until we reached a castle of some sorts. The castle was the size of the city of Canterlot, and the mountain it's on. We entered the castle and found a whole city inside. Almost every creature there was disfigured in some way. From missing limbs, to burned flesh, we saw all types of injury. Walking amongst the crowds, however, were three figures. I called out to them, and they turned my way. The girls ran over to me, but one of them was pissed. Lynn rushed up, and threw a right hook straight into my gut. "I told you to protect my sisters. Not only did you get yourself killed, but you let Lucy die!" Lynn shouted. I looked down and noticed something. Each of them had a hole in their stomachs.

"Lynn, calm down. We are very much alive." Lucy said, helping me off the ground. "Then what are you doing here?" Lynn asked. "We came to get you."


	29. Chapter 29: Death Changing Events

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 29: Death Changing Events

"So where do I find the ruler of this place?" I asked. "At the top of the castle." Lola said, rolling her eyes. "So, let's go. I have to speak to this person." I said, my tone portraying that there was no arguing with me. We followed Lynn to the top of the castle, where the throne room was at. I burst through the doors and approached the throne. Sitting in the throne, was a robed figure coated in darkness. I approached the throne and kneeled. "Who dares enter my kingdom!" The robed figure demanded in a hollow voice.

"It is I. Prince Blaze of Equestria." I stated, not showing a hint of fear in my voice. "I can tell you are not dead, so what is your purpose for being here?" He asked. "I have come to barter for the souls of my three friends. Name your price." I said, courage unwavering. The figure started laughing. His laugh was a terrifying laugh that could bring a god to their knees in fear. Still I stood my ground. "I like you, allow me to introduce myself. I am the shephard of all souls, Death." He said. "I propose a duel. Simple rules. We will do battle, and the first one to die loses. It will be me, against the living I see before me. If you win, you will earn the right to do whatever you wish with their souls." He pointed to the girls. "But, if I win, you will be trapped here for eternity." He said. "I accept." I said. He stood and stepped down in front of me. "What are the as far as weapons are concerned?" I asked. "You may use only what you brought with you." He said. I smiled as I felt my hips for Hope and Peace. "Ready when you are." I said.

"Begin!" He said. I immediately did a backwards cartwheel. As I stood up, I whipped out my revolvers and started unloading on him. He deflected every bullet with his bare hands. He ran up to me, and threw a punch. I spun around his fist, and punched him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward, confused. He quickly shook it off, and kicked me square in the chest. Catching me off guard, he started unloading on me with punches. He hit me fourteen times, before delivering a crushing blow to my neck. I dropped to my knees. I coughed up blood, as I fell to my knees. "So, you were that weak. I gotta commend you though. No one has been able to hit me before." He said. I heard a scream. Lucy rushed him. Just as she was about to reach him, he backhanded her, sending her flying into the wall. We both looked over at her. She was laying against the wall, bleeding from her head.

I stood up, an aura of pure rage surrounding me. "I don't care if you ARE Death, you just fucked up!" I said. He turned around and the smile vanished from his face. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?" I asked, my voice becoming demonic. "I see two horsemen. Who are you?" He said. "Someone you shouldn't have pissed off." I replied. I picked my guns back up, and charged them with power. I began unloading bullets at him faster than anyone could keep up with. He deflected nineteen of the twenty shots. I charged at him faster than he could dodge. I punched him in the face and stabbed him in the gut with my gun. Before he could react, I charged my gun with even more power. "I win!" I said, blasting a foot-wide hole in his stomach.

He fell to the ground bleeding out. "Come here." He said weakly. I walked over and knelt down beside him. He put his hand on my chest, just above my heart. "I bequeath to you, the touch of death. May your new position serve you better than it served me." He said, coughing up more blood. "I also wish to offer you an apology. I am sorry for hitting the queen. May you two find happiness as the king and queen of the damned." He said, as his eyes closed for the last time. I rushed over to Lucy. As I reached her, she was standing up. "I heard it all." She said smiling. A mare walked up to us, and saluted me. "May I help you?" I asked her. "My king, I felt it necessary to introduce myself." She said, her arm falling off. "Uh. Go ahead?" I said, hesitant. "My name is Bailey Walker. As you could probably tell, I am a zombie. A fun fact about me, is every part of my body still works. I was the previous death's second-in-command." She said. "Okay, well me and the girls have to get going." I said. "Permission to ask a favor?" She asked. "Shoot." I said. "Take me with you. I can't pay you in money, but I can pay you in other means." She said. "Like what?" I asked, indulging her. "Well, I can teach you how to use your powers, and I can provide... personal services." She said. "Alright, fine. Come on everybody." I said, tearing a portal open. I ushered everyone through, and then I stepped in.

The portal opened up in the middle of the throne room in Canterlot castle. I turned around. "Prince Blaze, what is the meaning of this?" Celestia asked. "Princess Celestia. I have been to the realm of the dead. I brought back Lynn, Lola, and Luna. I would like to request ownership of them." I said, stumbling on my feet. "Very well, granted. I still have a question, though. How did you do it.?" She asked. "Simple, I killed death. Now Lucy and I rule the land of the dead." I said. She stared at me with wide eyes. I turned around, and spotted Derpy. "Hi Derpy, I see you haven't left Canterlot yet." I said, laughing. I lost consciousness.

 **A/N: I would like to thank Picta Vulpes and BurningDusk for many of the ideas in my story. Once again I implore my readers to go read their stories. I think they're better.**


	30. Chapter 30: Another Threat

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 30: Another Threat

I woke up in a hospital room, with people surrounding me. Lucy, Lynn, Luna, Lola, and Celestia stood beside me on all sides of my bed. "What happened?" I asked. "I believe the transformation had taken effect. I must tell you, you flatlined." A nurse said. I recognized this nurse. It was the first person I met in a hospital, Nurse Redheart. "So?" I asked. "FOR AN HOUR!" She shouted. I just stared at her for a minute. "I was dead for an hour?" I asked. "You aren't the only one. Miss Lucy also flatlined for an hour." She said. "Oh." I said. I couldn't say anything else. I turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry I did this to you." I said. "Don't be sorry, if anything, this helps me to grow closer to you." She said. "But you're dead." I said. "I wouldn't wish it any other way. I forgive you." She replied. "But I can't." I said.

I turned to Celestia. "Where is my zombie friend?" I asked. "She was taken to the dungeons as a precaution." She replied. "Do you want me to destroy Canterlot?" I asked. "GO GET THAT ZOMBIE, NOW!" Celestia shouted at a guard. A minute later, the guard walked back into the room with Bailey. "Celestia, I have a request." I said. "What can I do for you?" She said. I could smell a strange odor when she said that, like that of old blood, and fish. 'What is that smell?' I thought to myself. ' _Fear.'_ A voice in my head replied. Did I really frighten her that much? "I would like to request ownership of five of the people in this room. "Who?" She asked. "Lynn, Lola, Luan, Nurse Redheat, and Bailey Walker." I stated. "Does anyone here have a problem with that?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good." I said. "Granted." Celestia said. "One more thing." I said, motioning her over. "I'm sorry for threatening you." I whispered in her ear.

"It is alright. I would have done the same if I was in your position." She calmly whispered. I motioned for everyone to leave the room. "Why did you sound so scared?" I asked. "How did you know I was scared?" She asked. I simply tapped my nose. "Amazing." She said, trying to change the subject. I just gave her a stern look. She sighed. "When we did the test to confirm your blood rage, we did a test to see how much strength you had, your potential power was astounding. You have enough potential power to level the entireity of Equestria. Your fight with Blueblood didn't even demonstrate one one-thousandth of your power." She said. One more thing, remember how I said every being in that room belonged to you?" She asked, a blush spreading across her face. "Yeah why?" I asked. "I was in the room too." She said, exiting the room. A blush spread across my face. 'I own a princess.' I thought to myself. ' _And she's pretty hot too!_ ' A voice said in my mind. 'Who is that?' I said to myself. ' _It's me, Pestilence. Did you know you have a new resident up here?_ 'Pestilence said. 'Who?' I asked. ' _Death. It appears he doesn't have the telepathic connection, though._ ' He said. "Bailey!" I said, loud enough for her to hear. A minute later, she entered the room. "Yes, master?" She said. "Come, sit on the bed and tell me about yourself." I said. She climbed up on the bed. "Well, I was born nineteen years ago tomorrow. However being dead, I will remain the same age forever. I have one brother, who died a couple months ago. His name is Johnny. I am an advisor the the lord of the damned, whoever that may be. I enjoy music, and being with people I like. My favorite color is pink. Finally, I hate people who are mean to others, just because they are stronger." She said. "Thank you. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" I asked. "Like a d-date?" She asked. "Yeah, since I own you now, I can't have you hating me." I said.

Just as I was about to roll over and go to sleep, Lucy rushed in, frantic. "Blaze, we got trouble. Lana and Lola have been kidnapped." She said, freaking out. "By who?" I asked. "Some big, purple mare!" She said. "Nightmare Moon, my sister." Celestia said, entering the room. "I give you permission to do anthing you must to retrieve what is yours, but you may not kill her." She said. I struggled to get up. I finally made it to my feet, and then I almost crashed to the floor. I caught myself just in time. Celestia made a move to stop me. "You are in no position to do this." She stated. "I'm going, and you can't stop me. I will not sit idly by and watch as my loved ones are taken." I said, stumbling towards the door. Lucy and Bailey stood up. "You can't stop me." I said. "We aren't trying to stop you." Lucy said. "We're coming with you!" Bailey said. "What backup could you guys give me?" I asked coldly. I was hoping to make them change their minds, so they wouldn't be in danger. "Well, I'm queen of the dead, and I have magic." Lucy said. " I have many abilities. Biggest one being inability to die by conventional means." Bailey said. "Fine." I mumbled.

We arrived in Appleoosa an hour later, having taken the train. "Celestia said this is where we'll find her. However, I don't see why she'd be here." Lucy said. "The best place one could lay low is a small town." I said. "What makes you say that?" Lucy asked. "Militaristic knowledge. My dad taught me many things before he died." I said. "What branch was he in?" Lucy asked. "Green Berrets." I replied. We arrived at a mansion. "How do you know she's here?" Bailey asked. "It's the only mansion in town." I said flatly. We stepped inside and I held up a hand. I heard a click. I grabbed the girls and threw them to the floor, narrowly being missed by the blade that almost took our heads off. I stood up and brushed myself off. They stood up and looked at me. "I think I'll take point." Bailey said. I started laughing. "Oh, you're serious. No, I can't put you in harms way. Besides, it's better to avoid traps, then to not be killed by them. Avoiding them, makes sure our position isn't revealed." I said. "Fine." She said, pouting.

We continued through the mansion until we came to a set of rooms. "Bailey, you check the room on the left, Lucy and I will go right." I said. We all went into our rooms and the doors locked behind us. Both rooms were connected by a sheet of veiwing glass. The rooms appeared similar, aside from a difference in each one. I looked through the glass and noticed that Bailey's room had vents. "Blaze?" Lucy asked. I turned and saw her looking at the ceiling. I followed her gaze and noticed that our ceiling had spikes, and they were coming towards us rather quickly. I ran over and pounded on the wall, but having been dead earlier the same day, my strength was not enough. "Lucy, use your magic and get out." I said. "What about you? I can't just leave you here!" She shouted. "As long as you're safe, I will find a way out, now go." I said. She nodded. Moments later, I was alone. I had no idea how I was going to get out. ' _Death says to try phasing through the wall. Since you're the lord of the dead, you should be able to take on the form of a spirit or whatever._ ' Pestilence said inside my mind. I concentrated really hard and attempted to walk through the wall. To my surprise, it worked. ' _Death says you have the power to turn into anything either dead, or undead. Except a vampire, that's forbidden._ ' Pestilence said.

I ran over to the door that Bailey was behind, and unlocked it. Bailey walked out of the room calmly. "There was poisonous gas in there." She said. "How did you survive?" I asked. "I'm a zombie, remember? I'm kinda already dead, and therefor don't need to breath." She explained. A wall opened up behind us, leading upstairs. We ran upstairs. In the center of a large room, was Nightmare Moon. Behind her were two cages. Inside the cages were Lana and Lola. Each cage was attached to a rope and pulley system. Below each cage was a pit filled with venomous snakes. "I see you finally made it. We are going to play a game." She said. "What kind of game?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously. "I will let you pick a cage, the person in that cage will be set free, but the other will drop." She said. Bailey leaned over and whispered to me. "Throw my head at Lola." She whispered. "Why?" I asked. "If I turn her, she will be alright." She said. "I will trust you, mainly because I don't have any other choice." I said.

"I accept, but can I do something to show Lola what she means to me first?" I asked. "Sure. I'm not completely heartless." She said. I turned around, ripped Bailey's head off, and threw it at Lola. Bailey's head landed teeth first into Lola's shoulder. The effect was almost immediate. Lola dropped to the floor of her cage, convulsing. "I guess you made your choice." Nightmare Moon said, opening Lana's cage. She grabbed Lana, and dropped her in front of me with her magic. Lana started pounding me on the chest. "How could you let my sister die!?" She screamed through the sobs. I held her tight. I kissed her on the cheek as I pressed lightly on her stomach. Once I touched her, she passed out. I set her on the ground gently. "Now to deal with you." I said, stumbling. I ran up to her sluggishly, and tried to punch her. Before the punch could connect, she turned around and kicked me in the face. The kick sent me into a wall. The last thing I saw, was the windows on the ceiling bust open, and guards drop in. My vision faded to darkness.


	31. Chapter 31: A Civil War

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 31: A Civil War

I woke up in a hospital room once again. "I really hope this ends sometime soon." I said. I looked around and pushed a button on the wall beside me. Moments later, my personal, royal nurse entered the room. "I see you're awake. Quite the situation we found you in." She said, checking my vitals on the monitor. "What happened to me?" I asked, not understanding. "Well, I don't think I can answer your question." She said. "Then, who can?" I asked, getting quite frustrated. It was like something was welling up inside, getting more volatile and poisonous by the second. "You can ask princess Celestia later, but right now, I'm going to inject you with a medicine. The princess asked me to strap you down and give it to you." She said. "First however, I must ask you a question. Who exactly is War?" She asked. "I suppose I couldn't keep the truth hidden forever." I sighed. "Sit down and I'll tell you all about him."

 _ **THREE YEARS EARLIER**_

 _I was on my way home after a long hard day of training, and I wasn't exactly feeling my best. All of the training was catching up with me. Every bit of strain I put on my muscles had been tearing me apart, literally. I was holding my sides, where they had split open after a sharp kick to the ribs. I pulled out my phone, dialing emergency medical transport. Just as I'd hit call, I heard a scream. "RAPE!" A woman shouted. I barreled down an alleyway towards the scream. I ran for three minutes before I came across a man pinning a woman against a wall. "Unhand her!" I shouted. The man dropped the woman, and turned around. The next thing he did only served to further enrage me, he laughed. "Are you planning to stop me? Look at you. You're limping, and bleeding from the side. You don't even look like you could defend yourself, let alone this woman!" He roared. He turned back towards the woman. I sprinted towards him and jumped, delivering a flying kick to the back of his head. He flew across the alley, stunned. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. She took off, stumbling to get out of the alley. I started limping away, once I was sure she was gone. I made it halfway out of the alley before I heard a gunshot. I looked down and saw my shirt, quickly being stained with blood. "Oh, so this is where I die. In an alley, with no one left to remember me." I said aloud. I fell flat as everything went dark._

 _"Blaze, you are not meant to die here." A voice said. "You are meant for more. There is a very important role you will play in this world, and another. You shall touch the lives of many creatures, human and otherwise." It said. "Who... are you?" I asked. "I am an entity that has existed since the beginning of time. I am not god. I am actually a tool of the end. I am one of four who shall bring about the apocalypse. I go by many names, but in your language, I am called War." The voice stated. "I shall bring you back to life, in exchange for your cooperation. All I request is a place to live, in your soul." He said. "What do I get out of this?" I asked. "I will unlock all of your hidden potential. Only at stages, though. You will be allowed to continue on the path destiny has put you on as well." He said. "I accept your deal." I said._

"And that is where War came from." I said. By the time I had finished my explanation, everyone had shown up in the room, everyone except Lola. "Where is Lola?" I asked. "She didn't want to see you right now." Lana said. "She said you ruined her life." She said. Despite the hurt that brought me, I couldn't help but laugh at the unintentional pun. "Take me to her." I said. "Later, right now, you have to take your medication." Nurse Redheart said. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said. Nurse Redheart took me over to the table and strapped me down. "Princess Celestia warned me that this medicine will make him highly aggressive, so I suggest you all go home." She said. "I'm already dead, so I am gonna stay here." Bailey said. Redheart grabbed a syringe, and pointed it at my arm. "Are you ready?" She asked. "I am, once you inject me, get everyone, and get out of here." I said. She nodded, and then she stuck the needle in my , the effects started to take hold. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and then I blacked out.

* * *

 _ **War's Point of View**_

* * *

When I opened my eyes a second later, I was amazed. I hadn't had a body for over a thousand years. I looked around studying my environment. It was a clean, pristine, peaceful place. Time to fuck shit up! I immediately went to work, ignoring the zombie in the corner. I picked up the bed, and threw it at the wall. Surprisingly, the bed bounced off the wall harmlessly. "This room has been enchanted to prevent your escape, Blaze." The zombie said. "My name is not Blaze, he is gone for now." I said. "Then who are you?" She asked, fear present in her voice. "My name is War. I have one purpose." I said. "What is that?" She asked. "To cause as much destruction as possible." I said. I picked her up, and flung her across the room. Without using any effort at all, I punched the wall. The wall exploded out into the main area of the castle. I decided to have a little fun. I barreled down the hall, into another wall, crashing straight through it. I entered another room, full of people. In the back of the room, was a throne with a beautiful mare sitting atop it. I stopped for a moment to admire her. The way her multi-colored hair waved in a non-existent wind. The regal, yet approachable, presence she exuded. Everything about her was enticing. Very naughty thoughts started to run across my mind. I began to walk up to her. Several guards spotted me, as did the mare. "STAND DOWN!" She shouted at the guards. They noticed the fear in her voice, and stayed put. I reached the mare. "Hello, my name is Princess Celestia. I can see you are not Blaze. I will humbly ask you to introduce yourself." She said.

I kneeled, and replied. "What you say is true, I am not Blaze. My name is War." I said. "What is your purpose here?" She asked. "I only wish to cause as much destruction as possible." I said. She turned to her guards. "Get everyone out of the castle. You have ten minutes." She said. She then turned back to me. "So, why do you want to cause so much death and destruction?" She asked. "No, my dear princess. You misunderstand a few things. First off, I don't kill. Death is not my deal. Actually, I am incapable of killing. Even inadvertently, unless told to." I said. "Understood." She said. "Second, I don't _want_ to destroy everything. I _have_ to destroy everything." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean I don't desire destruction and chaos. Have you ever had to do something that you didn't want to do?" I asked. She paused for a moment, thinking. A moment later, she turned her head, and whispered. "I have." She said, as a tear slid from her eye. "So you understand my position. We always play the hand we are dealt, even if the cards are not in our favor." I said, frowning sadly. "I have stalled for enough time to get my subjects to safety, you may commence with your destroying." She said, giving a faint smile. "You know what, I will do my best to contain the damage to the castle." I said.

I began barreling through rooms at high speed, taking out wall after wall. I smashed beds, dressers, and other furniture. All until I came to a certain room. One in which a little blonde girl in a dress sat. She looked sad, and alone. Her pink dress was filthy, and tattered. Her beautiful blonde hair was disheveled. I walked over to her and knelled down beside her. "Go away Blaze, you ruined my life." She said. "I am not Blaze, I am merely using his body. I don't think he would be to happy to hear you say that." I said. "I don't care! Thanks to him, I'm an undead abomination." She cried. "You know, I could see everything he saw. The alternative was a lot worse." I said. "What was the alternative?" She said, finally looking at me. She had tears in her eyes. "You could have died. You, or your sister." I said. "My sister?" She said, gasping. "Yes, I saw into his heart. It was his only option. He loves you both very much. He wasn't ready to let you go yet." I said. "I have to apologize to him as soon as possible." She said. "You will get the chance shortly. My time is almost up." I said. "One question before you go." She said. "Yes, my dear?" I asked, giving a gentle smile. "Who do I thank for raising my spirits?" She asked. "My name, is War." I said, before blacking out.

* * *

 _ **Blaze's Point of View**_

* * *

I woke up in a room I don't remember entering, with Lola on her knees, shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. The moment she saw my eyes, she began bawling. "I'm so sorry for hating you." She said, crying. "It's alright. I forgive you. How did I get here?" I asked, changing the subject. I noticed that I was getting quite good at doing that. "Well, you barreled through the wall, then comforted me." She said. "I've been unconscious." I said. "Yeah, you mentioned that. You called yourself by a different name." She said. I froze. Several possibilities ran through my mind, but a few stuck out like sore thumbs. "What did I call myself?" I asked, nervously. She hesitated before quietly answering. "You called yourself... War." She whispered. "Oh dear." I said quietly. I started looking around. I pulled a necklace off my neck. The necklace held a single bullet, attached to a chain. "Blaze, what is that? Why are you panicking?" She asked. I froze, remembering I had company. I sighed.

"This," I said holding up the bullet, "is a special bullet. It is the only bullet that can kill anything. This bullet can kill even a god. As for why I am panicking, it's simple. An ancient evil is finally beginning to awaken. I have kept this evil hidden, and trapped inside myself. When the evil is fully awakened, it will mean the destruction of everything." I explained. She thought it over for a few moments, until a realization hit her. "Then, with that bullet, you were gonna..." She trailed off. "Yes, to get rid of this evil." I responded calmly. I decided to use calmness to diffuse the situation. I figured her reaction would be one of two things. She would either console me, and try to help, or... "I'm telling the others!" She said, speeding out of the room. Yeah, that.

I walked calmly through the halls toward the throne room, surveying the damage from War's fun. Broken furniture, walls, and other expensive looking items littered the halls. 'I really hope I don't have to pay for that.' I thought. I made my way into the throne room and my mouth gaped at the damage done here. Every mural-like pane of glass had been destroyed, the banners were in tatters, and the throne had been smashed in pieces.. "Motherfu-" I began. "Blaze?" I heard Celestia ask. I walked over to the throne and looked behind it. There, sitting against the back of the throne, was Celestia. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing you need worry about." She said with a gentle smile. "War did this." I said. "I know, I gave him permission once I had gotten my subjects out of the castle." She said. "Why would you allow him to go on a rampage? Cause all of this destruction?" I asked. Her face fell. "It was the safest decision. It was either him wreck as much of the castle as he could in the time he had left, or release him into the general populace." She said. "How can I make it up to you, for causing all of this destruction?" I asked, picking up a piece of the throne. "No need, I have a spell for emergencies such as this. I will simply aim it at the entire castle, and the castle will be 'reset', so to speak." She said, with a smile. "Go to your family." She said.

I sighed as I landed in Ponyville. I have battled monsters, undead, and lords of other realms, fearlessly. However there is one thing that does terrify me. I stepped into the living room of my castle, only to be met with a group of girls, and boys. Half of them were angry, the other half were sad. Female's emotions, the only thing that scares me. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Lucy shouted, stepping out of the group, towards me. "Killing yourself would have hurt all of us!" She said. "Stop." I said, speaking calmly, yet with force. She froze in place. "The only thing that can kill this evil in me, is the bullet around my neck." I said. "You don't need to do that. We will help you figure out a way to stop it, without killing you!" She said. "Alright, I'll promise to only use this bullet, if no other solution can be found." I said. "I can accept that, though I hope it doesn't come to that." She said. "Thank you. Lola, Bailey, and Lucy, come with me." I said. I began making my way to my bedroom. 'Can I really keep that promise?' I thought to myself. I entered my room and sat on my bed. The girls followed suit. Without so much as another word, we went to sleep. My last thought before I went to sleep was depressing. 'How can I forgive myself for making Lola become a zombie.'


	32. Chapter 32: War and Peace

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 32: War and Peace

I woke up with my castle in a state of chaos. People were running around, stallions were getting into battle positions. I noticed that sometime during the night, I had been changed out of my tuxedo. I did not care for that. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out another tuxedo, smoothing out the wrinkles. I put the tuxedo on and put my guns in their holsters. Walking out of my room, I spotted Lincoln. "What is going on?" I asked. "We are at WAR!" He shouted. "Who are we at war with?" I asked. "The griffons. There is a griffon named Gilda outside." He explained. "Where are Pip and Scootaloo?" I asked. "They're with miss Luan." He said. "Fine, I guess I know what I'm doing today." I said. I made my way to the front door. I opened the door and dodged a spear that went flying past my head. "GILDA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. The crowds parted, and a single griffon made her way to the front. "What do you want?" She snapped. "Please, come in so we can talk." I said.

I led Gilda to a room that branched off the living room. Inside the room, was two chairs, and a table. An interrogation room. "Sit." I said, calmly. She sat down and eyed me cautiously. "What will it take to end this peacefully?" I asked. "There will be no peace. I will destroy this castle, and everyone in it." She said. "I must warn you. The path you are on, is a dangerous one indeed. If it comes to it, to protect my family, I will wipe out your entire race." I replied, still calm. "You weren't even able to beat me." She replied, snidely. "Well, you cheated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a war to fight. GUARDS!" I called. Lincoln and another guard came in, and grabbed Gilda by the arms. "Take her to the dungeon. I'll deal with her later." I said. I headed out the door and into the courtyard. I saw complete chaos. Griffons attacking humans, corpses of each side littering the ground. I was in shock at just how many died in the time it took to have my conversation. I immediately sprung into action.

I ran into the middle of battle, and pulled out a couple of flash-bang grenades. I quickly pulled the pins and dropped them at my feet, closing my eyes. As soon as they went off, I pulled out my guns, and opened my eyes. Without so much as a warning, I open-fired on all griffons I saw. I took out sixteen griffons before I heard the clicking that signified empty chambers. The griffons started realizing what had happened and began chasing after me. I took off running, straight towards them. "YOU WANNA PLAY WITH THE BIG BOYS?! DON'T CRY WHEN YOU GET HURT!" I shouted, slicing through the griffons one by one with the barrels of my guns. I went through about twenty griffons, before running straight into a spear. The spear pierced my stomach, tearing through bone and flesh. I coughed up a mouthful of blood. The griffon let go of his spear, as I fell to the ground.

The griffon turned towards what remained of his army. I noticed he was dressed in some sort of general's clothing. "I have killed the one who hath slain so many of our kin, and who hath kidnapped our princess!" He shouted. I noticed he spoke with an old dialect. "Today, many of us hath perished, but do not lose hope. For after we retrieve the princess, we shall abolish this castle, and murder all who reside behind it's walls!" He shouted. He seemed to be giving them a pep talk. How cute. Off in the distance, I noticed a rainbow blur, moving this way at intense speeds. "First, however..." He trailed off as he turned around, and caught Dashie by the throat. He turned back around with his prize in hand. "We shall kill the only one who could oppose our princess. For once she lay dead at our princess's feet, there shall be no one who can stop..." He trailed off once again as his head flew from his body. A fountain of blood erupted from his neck, spraying many people. His blood sprayed three of the griffons in front, Dashie, and me. As his body fell to it's knees, I tore off the arm that held Dashie. His body hit the dirt. "I'm sorry, were you gentleman listening to him?" I asked, a wicked smile growing on my lips, which were dripping both his blood, and mine. I reached down, and grabbed the spear that was sticking out of my gut, and ripped it out. Blood sprayed all over Dashie, who looked horrified, while I laughed.

I pulled her in close, and gave her a very passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. Our tongues battled for dominance for over a minute, while the griffons just silently watched. We finally broke the kiss, to get some much needed air. "Go in the castle, hide in my bedroom, it's very heavily fortified." I said. "I'm not worried about them!" She said, the bravery in her voice apparent. "Neither am I, I'm afraid of me." I said. She caught the fear in my voice, and zipped off to safety. I turned back towards the griffons, still holding the spear. I did a quick head count, sixty-six remaining. "So, how many of you feel like surrendering, and becoming my soldiers?" I asked, giving them a chance. Twenty-five hands went up. "Go line up against the castle wall, hands behind your head." I said, they shuffled off. "So, how to deal with you?" I said, turning to those who had the courage, or stupidity, to stay.

They started rushing me again. I picked up two chains off a belt loop of the griffon I just killed. I tucked them around my belt. I began slicing griffons left and right with my guns. after about twenty griffons, my guns were knocked from my grip by a clever griffon with gauntlet blades. ' _Use the scythe._ ' Pestilence said in my mind. "What?" I said aloud. ' _Death says that you can summon a scythe to existence, then if you infuse your energy into it, it will become personalized._ ' Pestilence explained. "Alright, I'll try." I said. I concentrated, focusing all of my will toward summoning a scythe. Slowly, a ball of energy, expanded from my hand, and began taking form. Once it had finished forming, I saw my scythe. It was about five feet tall, from bottom to top. The blade ran a foot and a half long. The shaft of the handle was made of oak wood. It was bent and old. The blade was made of a rusted iron, that was chipped. " _This_ is my scythe?" I said, a little outraged. ' _That is the standard Death Scythe. It's as old as time, and has therefore seen its fair share of battles. It is currently un-customized._ ' Pestilence explained.

I channeled my energy into the weapon, and it began changing before my very eyes. The handle straightened, changed color. The blade became like new. The blade's color and shape changed as well. When it was done, I didn't recognize it anymore. The handle was long, and a pure silver, with an aquamarine orb at the bottom. Where the single blade had sat before, sat a blade that went out both sides of the top. They were serrated. One blade was a shiny onyx color, the other was a shiny pearl white color. Between the blades, was a circle with the yin-yang symbol inside. I swung it around my head, and propped it up on one shoulder. "That's more like it, now we can get shit done." I said, a wicked smile tugging at my lips. I swung the scythe, just to scare them. As I swung it, I felt a wave of energy fly out of my scythe. The wave expanded, as it sliced through the griffons. Moments later, I was standing in front of the corpses of the remaining twenty-one griffons. Lights began to float up, out of the griffons corpses. I watched as the balls of light flew straight into the orb on the bottom of my scythe. "What was that about?" I said, asking pestilence. ' _Those were souls. Death says that the more you collect, the more powerful you will become. He says you have collected enough souls to have unlocked your first ability._ ' Pestilence explained. "What do I get?" I asked excitedly. ' _He says that now, explosions don't affect you._ ' Pestilence said. "Cool." I said.

I turned towards the griffons that decided to defect. "ATTENTION!" I shouted. They all stiffened up, and turned to look at me. "You are all part of my army, and castle staff, now. Go see Lincoln, and my girls, for your placements." I ordered. They all marched into the castle. I walked into the castle living room. "LINCOLN!" I shouted. Moments later, Lincoln walked through the door, looking quite frazzled. "Escort me to the dungeons please. I would like to check on our prisoner." I said. Lincoln led me through the hallways, and down a flight of stairs. When we arrived at the dungeon, I was actually surprised. Most of the cells were standard cells. Each one had a toilet, uncomfortable bed, and a mirror. One cell was different though. I walked across the large area, to a cell in the back. Inside the cell was a comfortable bed, bookshelf, lamp, chairs, a dresser, and a chest. Gilda was laying on the bed. "It's over." I said, opening the cell. "What?" She asked, calmly. "Your army has been wiped out, and those that surrendered, now work for me." I replied.

She rolled over, I could see she had been crying. "Why do you want to kill me so bad?" I asked. "You took my Dashie away from me. I would do anything to get her back. It used to just be me and her, everyday. We would play pranks, race, and just generally have fun. She was my whole world. Then you came along. Now she never has time for me. She just thinks of ways to impress you. So, I thought about it. If I eliminated you, she might love me again. I would do anything for more time with her." She explained. "First off, there are sooooo many things that don't make sense in that. Second, I understand. You want more time with my Dashie. I can do something about that." I said. "You can?" She asked, hopeful. "Bitch, I'm a prince. Of course I can." I said. She opened her mouth to speak. I put my hand up. "You said you would do anything for more time with her?" I asked, smiling. "Yes, anything. Even... those things." She said, pulling down her pants. "Pull your pants back up. I do have conditions." I said.

"What are they?" She asked, pulling her pants back up. "First, you denounce your title of princess." I said. She blushed at that. "Second, you join my castle, and my herd." I said. "Done and done." She said. "Finally, you must love me, and never betray me." I said. "Like never cheat?" She asked. "You can't have sex with anyone outside my herd." I said. "I can accept that." She said. "Good, I'll show you to your room, myself." I said. Lincoln walked in, holding handcuffs. "Those will not be necessary. She couldn't kill me if she tried." I stated. Lincoln walked away. I led her through the rooms of the castle, until we came to an empty one on the floor that my bedroom was on. Like all the bedrooms, it was on the second floor. I opened the door. "This is your room. Make yourself at home. Someone will be by to speak to you shortly." I said. I closed the door and went to Dashie's room.

"Dashie." I said, knocking. She opened the door. "What's up Blaze?" She asked. She was naked. "Well, after you get dressed, I'm moving your room." I said. "Why?" She asked. "I made a promise to your old mare-friend. We finally made up, and she joined my herd." I said. "What did you promise her?" She asked. "You." I said. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "I'm kidding, I promised her more time with you." I said, chuckling. "Alright. I'll get dressed and head over to her room." She said, chuckling.

I walked to my room. Lucy was waiting for me. "My prince. I have to speak with you." She said. "About what?" I asked. "This." She said, pulling out a gun. She pointed it at her head, and pulled the trigger. The bullet simply passed through her head, without even leaving a hole. "I can't die." She said. "When did you discover this?" I asked. "During the siege, a griffon managed to sneak through a window, and stab me with a spear. It passed straight through me, and Lana beat him up. We tossed him out the window." She said. "You are sadistic." I said, with a smile. "Yes, I am." She said.

I sat her down on the bed. "What is going on with us?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Neither of us can be killed." I said. "I have a theory." She replied. "Let's hear it." I said. "Well, you have death inside your mind, and I'm the princess of the damned. Maybe, when these changes took effect, they made us unable to be killed in the mortal realm." Lucy said, pondering. "I think you may be onto something." I stated. "Right now, I'm having a hard time staying awake. I think I used up too much energy in the fight, summoning my scythe, and dealing with every minor irritation I've faced." I said. "Come here, cuddle with me." She said, holding out her arms. I crawled over, and hugged her. "I love you, my dark prince." She said, stroking my hair as I fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Ending A Threat

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 33: Ending A Threat

I opened my eyes to see everything on fire. Guards were running around screaming. Some guards were dead. There were charred bodies lying on the ground. Lying next to me, was Lynn's body. Cold and lifeless. Tears rushed to my eyes, before I spotted a trail of blood. I followed the trail to the roof. What I saw there was a horror to terrible to imagine. Every girl I had come to love and cherish, lay dead on the floor. As I stared at the horror in front of me, I heard laughter, coming from above. When I looked up, I almost pissed myself. Sitting there atop horses were: Death, Pestilence, War, and someone I assumed to be Conquest. I couldn't see the last one's face, as he wore a cowl. "What happened?" I managed to choke out weakly. "Simple. The end." War said, with a sympathetic look on his face.

I managed to my feet, and bolted at him. I didn't have a plan for when I got there, but I was pissed. I reached for my guns, only to discover they weren't there. I tried to get in close. I got about two feet from him, when I felt heaviness in my chest. He stuck his hand straight through my chest. I fell back on the roof. "Don't you see, Blaze?" He said, calmly. "Our time is coming. If you don't get stronger, this shall be the outcome." He said. I closed my eyes as I bled out.

I sat upright in bed. Lucy, and Lana were laying against the wall on the other side of the room. The wall was cracked, and they were bleeding. Dashie and Gilda were shaking them, trying to wake them up. All I could do was stare in horror. One by one, everyone started making their way into my bedroom. They looked on. Some looked at Lucy and Lana. Some looked at me. They all had the same look on their faces: fear. Dashie and Gilda finally managed to wake them up. I shook myself out of my shock. "Everybody." I said, quietly. They all turned to face me. I closed my eyes, and hung my head."Get out of my castle." I said, whispering. "Why?" Lucy asked, rubbing her head.

"I just can't do this anymore, I need you all to leave." I said, turning my head away from them. I couldn't let them see the tears rolling down my face. Lucy walked over to me. "Don't you love us? ME?" She asked, rubbing up against me. "Not anymore." I said. I could feel my heart breaking on the inside. Lucy fell off me, onto the floor. She was crying even more than I was. "Now everyone leave." I said. They all gave me sad looks, but they started leaving. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy came over and lifted Lucy, helping her leave. Once they left, I was all alone in my room. I could hear them crying their eyes out. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my heart. I struggled to get to the door. I made it a few feet before I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of my room. I could sense I wasn't alone. I looked up, to see princess Celestia glaring at me. Somehow, she also seemed concerned. She lifted one hand, engulfing me in a yellow aura. I was gently lifted onto the bed. "So Blaze. I heard some distressing news. Did you really kick everyone out of the castle?" She asked. "Yes, I did." I said. "Why would possibly make you do a thing like that?" She asked. She used the kind of tone that implied that she thought I was insane. I explained to her about my nightmare. By the time I was finished, I had my head in my knees, and was crying more tears than there was water in the ocean. Celestia reached over, and started rubbing my back. "I see your problem, but you can't run away from it." She said. "Then, what do I do?" I asked. "All you can do. Accept it, and don't push everyone away. They would gladly give their lives, rather than watch you suffer. By sending them away, you are basically telling them that you don't trust them enough to let them in." She explained.

Suddenly, her horn began glowing. It was a beautiful yellow glow. "Uh-oh. There is something big going down in Canterlot. I'm going to need you to come with me." She said. Her horn glowed again, causing a bright flash of light. When I could see again, we were at the entrance to the castle in Canterlot. "Why didn't we end up in the castle?" I asked her. "There is an anti-magic force field up. Not even I can teleport inside." She said. I turned around. The city was on fire, buildings were destroyed, and ponies were running rampant through the street. "What is going on?" I asked. "Remember the pony that kidnapped Lana and Lola?" She asked me. "Yeah, Nightmare Moon. Why?" I asked her. "We tried to catch her, back in Appleloosa. She managed to escape in the confusion." She explained.

"How am I going to fight her? Last time, my blood rage wouldn't work." I said. "We ran some tests on you. It appears that your blood rage, is alive. The drug Nurse Redheart gave you, was meant to suppress and lock it away. Due to your strange nature; however, it had another effect." She said. "What went wrong?" I asked, sighing. "Actually, it's what went right. You have gained a new ability. I sensed it in you when we teleported." She said. She took out a watch from her pocket. "Put this on." She said, handing it to me. I put it on. "That is a special watch. It measures your mood. It also regulates your power output. Now, do me a favor. Close your eyes. Think about something that makes you angry. Concentrate, focus on it." She said.

I thought about the day that Nightmare Moon kidnapped Lola and Lana. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. At one point, I got so angry I let out a blood curdling roar. "Good. Now open your eyes." She said. I opened my eyes. She cast a mirror spell, so I could see what I looked like. My arms, had become so buff, they tripled in size. My legs, had also tripled in size. My hands and feet had been replaced with hooves. My body was the same as it had always been, but it was enormously buff. My eyes had been replaced with those of a dragon. I had Minotaur horns on top of my head. My teeth had become razor sharp. The most interesting change; however, were the enormous white angel wings on my back. "Wow, what happened?" I asked. "This is what happens when you get angry. It is an amalgamation of all the strongest creatures in the world. It's called 'Buff Biceps Mode'." She said. "Named after the strongest pony in Ponyville, correct?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know?" She asked. "I am making it a point to become acquainted with all my subjects." I said.

"I am going to fight now, I'm not sure when I'll be back." I said. "Okay, I have something to do." Celestia said. I charged off into the castle. As soon as I entered the castle, I was tackled by several guards. They hit my body, then fell to the floor. I looked them over. These were not Celestia's guards. They were Luna's guards. I began punching them as they came at me. Every time I punched a guard, they exploded. "This is fun." I said, punching more guards. I slowly made my way through the halls. "HELP!" I heard a familiar voice in another room. I turned away from my objective to another hallway. I began sprinting down the hallway. I plowed through guards like a freight train. I impaled a few on my horns. I stopped at the end of the hallway, and pried the bodies off my horns.

I turned towards a door, and opened it. Inside, was Luan. She was sitting on the ground. crying. She was holding something to her body. I looked around, to see Ponyville. It looked so peaceful. I just stood there, watching her. "Blaze. Why did you have to go? I need you. We all do." She said. I saw the others, walking up. Everyone was crying. Lucy put her hand on Luan's shoulder. "I know he's gone. I know you miss him. We all do. You have to let him go. He wouldn't want you to cry." She said. "I know. I just can't help it. It hurts." She said, letting go of what was in her arms. It rolled over until it was facing me. I looked it over. It was me.

I stood there for several minutes, before I finally understood what I was seeing. I was seeing the future. At least, a possible future. I thought about it for a moment. 'Which means more to me? My peace of mind, or their happiness?' I thought. I looked as the room faded away, back into a stone room. I turned around, the fire inside, relight. I charged through walls like they were made of paper. It took me mere moments to reach the throne room. In the throne room, sitting upon a throne, was Nightmare Moon. "Welcome." She said. I walked up to her. "I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop." I said. I threw a flurry of punches. Every punch hit her, and she became battered and bloody. "Please stop." She said. I turned around. "You aren't even worth my time." I said. I began to walk away. Suddenly, a sword pierced straight through my chest. I fell to my knees, she walked in front of me.

"So, this is Celestia's champion. I guess I can see why, you are kinda cute." She said. I coughed up blood. "Bitch, I'm adorable." I said. "Go figure. I am going to cover the land in eternal night, and Celestia picks a champion based on the fact that he's cute." She said turning away. "Cute? She picked me, because I'm practically indestructible. MY TURN!" I shouted, as I yanked the sword free from my chest. In one motion, I severed the horn from her head. She let out an unearthly scream, and was enveloped in a bright light. The light grew brighter, and I got closer. As soon as I reached the light, it exploded. I blacked out for a minute. When I came to, the was a girl lying on top of me, and a girl on the other side of the room. The one on the other side of the room, I quickly identified as princess Luna. I stood up with the one one my chest, holding her in my arms. The girl lying in my arms, was purple. She had crimson hair and a crimson tail. She had emerald green eyes. One eye had a scar over it. What made me sad; however, was her severed, broken horn.

She stirred in my arms, and I set her down. She stood up. When she saw me, she cowered in fear. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid." I said. "Please don't hurt me anymore." She said. "Are you Nightmare Moon?" I asked. "That is what they called me, when I fused with Luna." She said. "What is your actual name?" I asked. "Tempest Shadow." She said. "Tempest, are you sorry for the trouble you caused?" I asked. She looked down at the floor. "Yes." She replied. Suddenly, about fifty guards, and Princess Celestia came into the room. They surrounded Tempest. Celestia walked to the front of the group. "Tempest Shadow, you are under arrest for the possession of my sister, and the havoc you have wreaked over the period of possession." Celestia said. Tempest looked at the ground. "Hold up there, sun butt." I said, before whispering in her ear. She nodded, and cleared her throat. "Instead of a lifetime of incarceration, I am prepared to present you an alternative. You are hereby placed as a slave into the custody of prince Blaze of Equestria. You are to never leave his side." She stated, with a smile. She walked away, towards her sister.

"Who is prince Blaze?" Tempest asked, turning to me. "I will take you to where he lives." I said, returning to my original form. We left the room, and made our way out of the castle. We arrived at the train station about fifteen minutes later. "We're taking the train?" She asked. "Yes, Blaze lives in Ponyville." I said, smiling. I paid for two tickets, and we got on the train. Making my way to our car, I recognized three faces. "Lucy, Lana, Bailey." I said, loud enough for them to hear. They looked up, and the biggest smile I had ever seen crossed each of their faces. They ran up, and hugged me. "Honey!" Lucy said. "Master!" Bailey said. Lana just quietly hugged me. "It was great seeing you again, good luck." Lucy said, sadly. "Oh? I guess if you don't want to come back..." I said, trailing off. "WE DO!" They shouted in unison. I laughed and we made our way to my train car.

"So, where are the others at?" I asked. "Not sure, Lincoln would know, but no one has seen him. Everybody went their separate ways." Lucy said. "Alright, so the first order of business, is to find Lincoln. I think I know where everyone from this universe went though." I said. We soon arrived in Ponyville. We made our way to the castle. Tempest walked up and knocked on the door. A man that looked like Lincoln, with black hair, answered the door. "Hello, I am prince Blaze's new slave." Tempest said. "Right this way." He said, leading her to my room. "Prince Blaze will be with you shortly." He said. He closed the door and left. I passed him on the way to my room. I decided not to call him out quite yet. I went into my room. "I'm waiting for the prince." She said. "Sit down." I said. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Welcome to my castle. I am prince Blaze." I said.


	34. Chapter 34:Dungeons and Dragons

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 34: Dungeons and Dragons

I left the room, with Tempest in tow. I quickly found the strange man that was in my castle. "Can I help you, prince Blaze?" He asked. "Drop the act. I know it's you Lincoln." I said. "How did you know?" He asked. "No one has seen you since this morning, and I just happen to have a new butler? I don't think so." I said. "I already sent the letters, with Derpy." He said. "Good, I want them here before the end of the day." I said. We walked to the throne room. I should probably get started on my duties. "How many people have requested an audience with the prince today?" I asked. "Only two." He replied. "Go let them in." I said. I turned my attention to Tempest. " You are to act as my bodyguard. I don't want you to frighten the people though." I said. "Understood, she replied.

"Prince Blaze, your first meeting was requested by a miss Carrot Top." Lincoln said, leading in a pony with an orange afro. He led her up to the throne. I glanced at Tempest. She was standing there, with a straight face. "What can I help you with today?" I asked, a gentle smile on my face. "My farm was recently attacked by thieves hiding in an abandoned building on the edge of town. I have barely enough left to replant. I tried going to the bank to ask for a loan, but they turned me away. I tried going to the police, but they refused to act. All I ask, is for a bit of justice." She explained. "I understand, I will help." I said. I reached in the pocket of my tuxedo, and pulled out a leather pouch. It was brown, and had gold colored yarn tying it shut. "Here is a small sum, use it for your farm. Hire help, fix up some buildings, whatever. I don't care what you do. All I ask, is that you become my official vegetable supplier." I said, smiling. "Yes, prince Blaze. Thank you." She said, bowing. Lincoln escorted her out of the castle.

"This request business isn't so difficult." I said. "Yes, but remember not to let them pile up. It could get nasty." Lucy said, appearing behind the throne. Tempest immediately got into fighting stance. "Tempest, stand down. You can't kill her." I said. "I thought she was going to attack you, so I was ready to fight her to the death." She said. "No, I mean you literally can't kill her. She's queen of the damned." I said, grabbing Lucy. I spun Lucy around the throne, onto my lap. I pulled her into a deep kiss. As our tongues battled for dominance, I had an idea. I poured every feeling of passion, love, and lust I could, into the kiss. She sensed it and did the same. After minutes, we pulled apart, gasping for air. "That was the best kiss of my life." She said. "Best kiss of your life, so far." I said. I snuck a glance at Tempest. I noticed her head hanging down, a sad look on her face. I whispered into Lucy's ear. "Alright, but you owe me. Tonight!" She said. She walked over and took Tempest's hand. She led her out of the room as I gave her an approving nod.

Lincoln came back in, with another mare in tow. "Your final request of the day, comes from a miss Songbird Serenade." He said. She walked up to the throne and bowed. "Prince Blaze, I need your help. There is a dragon attacking my stage. I had a concert lined up for tonight. I tried royal guards, but they were slaughtered. I need something more powerful." She said. "I see. I will see that it is taken care of, on one condition. I want you to perform a private concert for me. I will set up a time, and you will be payed handsomely. The dragon will be dealt with immediately." I said. "Thank you, my prince." She said, bowing and leaving. "Can I come with you to take care of the dragon?" A voice asked from beside me. "No Lana, it's too dangerous." I replied. "I'm sixteen, I can handle myself." She said. "You are the size of an eight year old, the dragon would use you as a toothpick." I said. She chuckled a little. "Alright." She replied, a little disappointed.

I walked up to my room, and went over to a footlocker on the other side of the room. I opened the footlocker. The footlocker contained all my weapons, in neat little storage spaces, shaped to the weapon. I pulled out a pair of gauntlets, and replaced Hope and Peace. I put the gauntlets on. They looked like _Ifrit_ from _Devil May Cry_. They were made of pure steel, and were dyed pink. I walked to the entrance of the castle, and turned to Lincoln. "If anyone of our friends arrive, bring them to my room. Tell them I had to take care of something." I said. "Understood, it will be done." He said.

I walked out of the castle, and made my way across town. Once I made it to the concert stage, I saw the problem. Towering above the stage, was a massive fifteen-foot tall dragon. It was pink, and hungry. The weirdest thing about the dragon, was the ancient looking medallion around her neck. Without another thought, I charged the dragon. When I got about five feet away, it brought down its massive foot on me. With all the strength I could muster, I picked it up, and tossed about ten feet away. The dragon landed on its back, with a sickening thud, crushing a house. Using all my speed, I ran straight to it. I proceeded to deliver blow after blow to the dragon's face. The dragon swatted at me with a massive claw. The claw hit me, sending me through a couple houses. A couple mares and a stallion ran up to me, complaining about their houses. I handed each of them a purse of money, and assured them their houses would be fixed by the royal construction workers. I turned around, and ran straight at the dragon. It went to swipe at me again, but I ducked underneath it.

I grabbed the dragon by the tail, and began to swing it. After spinning around with the dragon about three times, I let go. I sent the dragon over some buildings into a farm. I ran straight after, and jumped. I reached my hand over the stomach of the dragon, and slammed it straight into the ground. The dragon looked at me, and launched a fireball. I brought my gauntlets in front of my face, just in time to block it. The fireball hit my gauntlets, and dispersed. My gauntlets; however, absorbed the fire. I stared at them for a moment, before getting an idea. I made a fist with the gauntlets, and threw it forward. From the end of my fist, came a fireball. The fireball hit the dragon, and the dragon's head fell back. I grabbed the medallion around its neck, and yanked it. The chain crushed to dust in my fist. I jumped off the dragon, and started walking away. I heard gasping behind me, and turned around. The dragon began to shrink, until it was only as tall as I was. I ran back to the dragon. "I should have realized it was an enchanted amulet." I said. I picked her up, and walked back to the castle.

As I reached the castle, I kicked open the door. Lincoln ran up to me. He had finally changed back to his original look. "Lincoln, is there a medical wing or something here?" I asked. He nodded and began walking away. I quickly followed him. Once we reached it, I set the dragon down on a bed. I turned to Lincoln. "This dragon is not to be treated as a prisoner, but it is not allowed to leave. I will speak to it when I get back, but first I must take care of Carrot Top's issue. Oh and send the royal builders to the area I was fighting the dragon at." I said. He nodded. I went back up to my room. I opened the footlocker, and replaced the gauntlets. As I took them off my hands, the fire charge went away. The pink had changed to a fiery red metal. I took out a pair of blades that looked like the _Blades of Exile_ from _God of War 3._ I wrapped the chains around my arms, and they seared into my flesh. I tucked the blades away behind my back. I walked out of my room, and went downstairs. As I was walking out the door, I noticed two familiar people walking towards me. "Hi Luna, hi Lynn. Go talk to Lincoln, I have somewhere I need to go." I said. I walked to where Carrot Top said the thieves were hiding.

I kicked open the door and pulled the blades off my back. Stallions and mares began to surround me. I grinned and began to swing my blades. They cut down foe after foe. Within minutes, it was only two people left. I put my blades away behind my back. and walked up to them. They pulled out their swords. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I was about to practice my diplomacy." I said. "What do you want?" One of them said. "As you may know, I am the prince of this land. You have broken my laws, and now I must pronounce a sentence. You can either choose death, or an alternative punishment." I said. "What's the alternative punishment?" He asked. "First, you return what you stole, and then you work for me." I said. "We'll choose the alternative punishment." He said. "I thought you'd see it my way! Now get started." I exclaimed. "Also, you have to apologize to her. If I hear that you backed out, you'll end up like your friends over there." I said, pointing to the pile of corpses. I turned around and left.

I decided to walk back to the castle. I took the direct route through town. On my way through, I bumped into a couple of Celestia's guards. They grabbed me, and escorted me to a chariot. "What is going on?" I asked. People had started to gather, and I saw Vinyl's face in the audience. "PRINCE BLAZE OF EQUESTRIA! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE CRIMES OF MASS MURDER, PURCHASE OF STOLEN PROPERTY, DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY, AND TREASON!" One of the guards announced. "I will come willingly." I stated. They put me in a cage on the back of the chariot. We took off, leave everyone talking. As we flew off, I saw Vinyl hauling ass towards the castle. The ride was very quiet. Within an hour, we had reached the castle. They took me out of the cage, slapped cuffs on my wrist, and marched me from the landing platform, to the castle. All the way through town, stallions and mares crowded the streets. They threw rocks and fruit at me. One mare saw them, and frowned. She grabbed an apple from the stallion beside her and smiled at me in a knowing way. I couldn't see anything other than her mouth though. She threw the apple straight at my face. I caught it in my mouth, and ate it. I nodded my thanks to her.

We finally made it to the castle, and the guards marched me straight into the throne room. Celestia was there, sitting on her throne. She had a gentle smile on her face. "Welcome Blaze. I trust the guards told you why you are here?" She said. "I do know that I was told a few crimes, some erroneous." I said. "No, all the charges were verifiable." She replied. Her smile was replace by a sad expression. "Purchase of stolen property?" I asked. "The ring on your finger." She said, pointing. I looked at it. "I had no idea that it was stolen." I said. "If that is true, that charge will be cleared from your name. However, that ring belongs to princess Mi Amore Cadenza. It must be returned." She said. "I'd love to hand it over, except for one teeny problem. It doesn't come off." I said, getting slightly irritated. Her sad expression, was replaced by one of fear. "I was afraid of that." She said. "What about the treason charge?" I asked. "You attempted to harm Princess Luna. She is my sister, and a member of the royal family." She replied. It was at this point that I snapped. "HOLD ON! YOU AUTHORIZED ME TO USE FORCE, AS LONG AS I DIDN'T KILL HER! SHE IS STILL ALIVE, AND EQUESTRIA IS SAFE! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PUNISH _ME_? IF THERE IS ONE THING I HATE MORE THAN POMPOUS NOBLES, IT'S HYPOCRITES!" I shouted. The guards got ready to defend their princess. She held up a hand, stopping them.

"I understand your anger, but please do not raise your voice at me." She said. "I apologize." I said. "You are forgiven, and the charge of treason will also be cleared." She said. "There is just one more charge I have a problem with." I said. "What would that be?" She said, smiling gently. "Destruction of property. I didn't destroy those buildings, the dragon did." I said. "You were fighting the dragon, were you not?" she asked. "Yes I was." I said. "Was there no other way?" She asked. I sighed, calming myself. "What would you have had me do princess?" I asked in a tranquil tone. "Send my soldiers to their deaths, or send myself to prevent unnecessary casualties?" I asked. "You make a fair point. I will have that one cleared as well." She replied. "Would you like to dispute the mass murder charge?" She asked. "Nope, I did that one." I said, smiling. "You don't appear to be sorry." She said. "That is because I'm not." I replied. "Guards, take prince Blaze to the dungeon. Give him the my cell." She said. "You have a cell for yourself?" I asked, puzzled. "I use more for a break room. If I put myself in there, no one bothers me." She said. Without another word, the guards escorted me to the dungeon. They brought me to a cell the looked very nice. It had a comfortable looking bed inside, and a full bookshelf. "Enjoy your stay." The guards said, pushing me inside. I walked over, layed on the bed and went to sleep. I wonder what joys tomorrow will hold.


	35. Chapter 35:Twilight Sparkle:Ace Attorney

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people, places, or things in this story. None of them, except for the character Blaze Bone. He is my alternate personality. He's also based completely on me. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Chapter 35: Twilight Sparkle: Ace Attorney

I woke up the next morning, with two guards in my cell. "You have been summoned by the princess." They said. "No problem. Don't bother with the cuffs, I'll come willingly. Also, you don't want me to have to break those cuffs." I said, stepping out of my cell. They led me back up to the throne room, where I was met with a wonderful sight I hadn't expected to see. Sitting in a group of seats in front of the thrones, was my herd. Everyone was there. Lincoln, Luna, Lana, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lynn, Twilight, Dashie, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac, Vinyl, Octavia, Derpy, Tempest, Zecora, Gilda, Bailey, and Nurse Redheart. My children, Sarah, and the dragon, Carrot Top, and Songbird Serenade. were also in attendance. "Now that Blaze is here, we can start the trial." Celestia stated. "On the charge of mass murder, how does the defendant plead?" She asked me. "I plead guilty, but why is my family here?" I asked. "They are the jury." She said. "Isn't the jury kind of stacked in my favor?" I asked. She only smiled at me. "Who will represent the defendant?" She asked. "I will, your highness." Twilight said, stepping out of the group.

"I will now accept opening statements from the defendant." She said. "Your highness, my client is not in the wrong here. All he has done, since came here, was kill people who sought to do harm to others." Twilight said. "You may now call your first witness." Celestia said. "The defense calls Carrot top to the stand." Twilight said. She walked up to the stand. "Is it true, that Blaze killed those thieves?" She asked. "It is true." Carrot Top stated. "May I ask, why did he do it?" Twilight asked. "The thieves stole all of my harvest, and tried to destroy my farm." Carrot Top answered. "What happened after Blaze payed them a visit?" Twilight asked. "The two remaining thieves brought back everything that was stolen, and even apologized to me!" Carrot Top exclaimed. I laughed. "No further questions." Twilight said.

"You may now call your second witness." Celestia said. "The defense calls Lincoln Loud to the stand." Twilight said. She walked up to the stand. "Lincoln, what happened with the griffons?" Twilight asked. "Gilda brought an army of griffons to the castle. Her goal was wiping out the castle, and everyone else. Blaze woke up, and got to work defending his home. He killed every griffon, except Gilda. He even offered her a place in his herd." Lincoln explained. Gilda sunk back in her seat. "So Blaze was merely defending his home, and loved ones?" Twilight asked. "That is correct." Lincoln replied. "No further questions." Twilight stated.

"You may now call your final witness to the stand." Celestia stated. "The defense calls on Prince Blaze of Equestria to the stand." Twilight said. I got up and walked up to the stand. I sat down. "Prince Blaze, did you kill all the ponies that have threatened you, and your family?" Twilight asked. "I did." I replied. "Do you feel any remorse for the lives that you have ended?" Twilight asked. "I do not. I do; however, feel sorry for their families. As soon as this trial is over, I will be sending them compensation in the form of two hundred-fifty bits each." I stated. "If the the situation arose gain, would you kill more creatures?" She asked. "If it is to protect my family, I would do it without hesitation." I stated. "No further questions." She stated.

"The jury will now adjourn to another room to discuss. Twilight will be exempted from jury duty, as she volunteered to be Blaze's attorney. Blaze, as I trust you, you are free to roam the castle. A guard will come and retrieve you when the jury is finished." Celestia said. Everyone got up, and moved to a separate room of the castle. Twilight motioned for me to follow her. I stood up, and followed her. As we walked through a few halls, She began to speak. "I'm so sorry it took so long." She said. "It's alright, how did you get here so quick?" I asked. "Well, Vinyl saw you in the town square, getting arrested. She ran as fast as she could to the house, which was like super-duper fast! After she got there, she explained everything. Twilight got to work tracking everybody down, and Lucy went and retrieved them. After Twilight finished, she began studying the laws, so she could defend you. Once she got finished, she explained everything to everyone, and Lucy teleported us all here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Pinkie, why aren't you in the jury room?" It was like SUPER boring in there!" She said.

Once we turned a corner, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry miss..." I trailed off. "Luna. Princess Luna. The fault is all mine." She said. "No it isn't, I wasn't paying attention." I said, offering her a hand up. "You must be prince Blaze. I'd heard you were a kind person. Why are you on trial?" She asked. "I committed mass murder." I stated. "Why?" She asked. "To protect everyone I love. Why weren't you at the trial?" I asked. "I only just woke up. I am the princess of the night." She replied. "Oh. Will you be attending the rest of the trial?" I asked. "I will, simply because you asked me to." She said, with a gentle smile. "I would like that." I said. "If you will excuse me, I must go a speak with my sister." She said. She walked away. "Twilight, do ponies usually not wear clothes here?" I asked. "For our race it is not normal, no." She replied. "Oh." I replied. Just then a guard came and retrieved us. We walked in silence in front of him. After a few minutes of walking down the hall, I felt a spear get jammed through my body. I turned around, which yanked the spear from the guards grasp. "Now, why'd you have to go and do that for, huh?" I asked. Before he could say a word, I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I picked his body up and slung it over my shoulder.

I walked back into the court room. I threw his body on the floor. I heard many gasps. "Don't worry, he is alive. You know, after all the people that have tried, one would figure out that I can't be killed so easily." I said. "What happened?" Celestia asked. "As you can see by the spear in my chest, gonna need a little help with that by the way, he tried to assassinate me." I said. Twilight grabbed the spear, and pushed it the rest of the way through my body. "Ow. Just because I can't be killed, doesn't mean that doesn't hurt like hell." I said. I fell to the ground. Several guards came over and left with the guard. "There is a matter of importance that must be addressed. I have to add theft to your charges." Celestia said. "What did I steal?" I asked. "My sister's heart." She replied with a smile on her face. I looked up at Luna, who was just glowing.

I held up my hands, as if to defend myself. "That is great, I never thought I'd get the opportunity to date _two_ princesses." I said, chuckling. Celestia looked over to the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" She asked, plainly. "We have, your highness. By a unanimous decision, we find the defendant... NOT GUILTY!" Lucy said. "In that case, you are free to go Blaze. Courtroom dismissed." Celestia said. I stood up, and everybody crowded around me. I laughed, and we left. We slowly began walking to the train station. I could feel everyone's glares on the back of my head. I stopped, and turned around. "We need to have a talk." I said. I sat down on a bench. My small crowd stood in front of me. "I must apologize for the way I have behaved. I had a dream two nights ago. The horseman had escaped, and caused the end of the world. All of you..." I trailed off as tears rolled down my face. "Hey, it's okay. Everything will turn out alright. I know you can beat this thing!" Lucy said. She helped me up. We made our way to the station. I payed for tickets, and we climbed into a private car.

An hour later, we were back in Ponyville. We got off the train. "Lucy, take everyone, and return to the castle. I still have something to do." I said. I made my way to the area of the dragon attack yesterday. I searched through the rubble until I found what I was looking for. I picked up the medallion from yesterday. I examined it closely. On one side, was a heart. It was chrome pink. On the other side, was a yin-yang symbol with a sword through it. "Where have I seen this before?" I mumbled aloud. I pocketed the medallion. I walked my way back to the castle, so that I could deal with the dragon.

I opened the door to my castle, and walked up to my room. I opened the door, to see the dragon on my bed. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Kraves'noch." It said, in a female voice. "Is there an easier name I could call you?" I asked. "In your language, my name would be Emily." She said. I pulled a chair in front of me, and sat down. "So, how did all this happen?" I asked, resting my head on the back of the chair. "Well, it all started three days ago. I was on my way to my cave, and I found a medallion on the side of the road. I picked it up because it was shiny. I was planning on adding it to my treasure hoard. When I picked it up, I got the overwhelming urge to put it on. So I did." She explained. "Then what happened?" I asked. "I heard a strange voice come out of the medallion. It told me to destroy something. I went around, destroying cave after cave. By the time I was finished, I was the only one left in the land of dragons." She said, shaking.

"How did you get so big?" I asked. "I don't know. I'm guessing it was the medallion's doing. Anyway, after I had wiped out the rest of my kind, I came here. The medallion seemed to get happy. I don't understand how that makes sense, but it did. I saw that stage with the pegasus on it, and I just went berserk. About an hour later, you showed up." She said. I nodded. "Of course. Cursed medallion. Just great." I sighed. "So, you have no home to go back to?" I asked. "Not really." She said. "Great, you'll be staying here." I said. "I can not stay here. I'm intruding." She said. "Let me put it this way. After attacking the town, you are a criminal. Being the prince of this area, I control your punishment. Either you stay here, and be treated with kindness and civility, or go to jail." I explained. She closed her mouth, and stopped trying to argue.

"EVERYONE!" I shouted. Moments later, everyone walked into the room. "This is Kraves'noch. Call her Emily. She will room with Bailey. I want you all to treat her with kindness and respect. She will be a new member of our family. Understand?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good. Lincoln, escort them to their rooms." I said. After everyone had left, I fished the medallion out of my pocket. I felt a creeping feeling of dread from it. "What is your secret?" I asked. " _Put me on and find out._ " It said. I dropped it and jumped back several feet. "Dios mio. It does speak." I said. "LUCY!" I shouted. "What?" She asked, appearing behind me. "Do you know what this is?" I asked, heart almost exploding from the shock. "Yes, I do. I don't think you are gonna like it." She said. "Just tell me." I said. "This is known as the Medallion of Conquest." She said. "Explain." I said.

"A long time ago there was a ronin. He roamed from kingdom to kingdom. He overthrew emperors, dethroned kings. He toppled walls, razed villages to the ground. He was unstoppable. Everywhere he went, he collected a new lover. He began to be known by one name. _Conquest_. One day, a small village had enough. they sent their three strongest warriors to defeat him. It was a bloody battle that raged on for decades. Everyone thought all hope was lost. He seemed to be invincible. After sixty years, Conquest had finally conquered every village and castle. The warriors had finally cornered him. He killed two of the three, and fatally wounded the other one. In a final attempt at defeating Conquest, the warrior held up a medallion. Conquest was trapped inside the medallion, and the land was freed. The warrior died later the same day. This is that medallion. The Medallion of Conquest." Lucy explained. "Thank you. I need you to go to your room." I said. She left. "I am in deep shit!" I said.


	36. Chapter 36: Blocked Panic

Chapter 36: Blocked Panic

I stood and pulled Lucy close. "I need you to act like everything's normal." I said. She nodded and vanished. "I hate when she does that." I sighed, shaking my head. I heard a knock on the door. I made my way to the front door. I opened it to reveal Songbird Serenade. "What can I do for you?" I asked. "On the contrary, I came to thank you. Were it not for you, I would not be here today." She replied stepping up and hugging me. I leaned into the hug. "It's not a huge deal. It's my job." I replied, breaking the hug. "No, I'm going to do something special for you." She said.

A pony walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Please excuse me for a second." She said, walking away. I stepped away from the door. 'This is quite the mess you've gotten yourself into.' War spoke into my mind. "Eat a dick." I said aloud to him. 'I'm just saying you might want to slow down if want any chance of protecting them.' He replied. "That's true, but I don't want to be overly cautious. If I am, they might think something's up, and get to involved in the situation." I explained.

I stepped back up to the door, only to be greeted by a sobbing Songbird. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I got fired. They company got word of what happened to the concert, and in order to preserve their reputation, and their money, they cut me." She explained through her tears. I stuck my head out the door and quickly looked to the left. Not seeing anyone, I looked to the right. Since I saw no one, I grabbed her by her hand, and quickly pulled her inside. As the door slammed shut, I sat her on the couch.

"What will you do?" I asked. "I don't know. I only ever thought about the now." She said with a sigh. I was glad to see that her tears had subsided. "Way I figure it, you got two choices. One, go back out and trytry to make it on your own, or two, stay here with me and my family." I stated. She wiped her eyes. "R-Really?" She asked. "Really. There is always room for another in my castle." I said with a smile. She thought for a moment, them silently nodded. "The only thing I ask of you, is unshakable loyalty." I stated. "I would give you no less." She smiled, shaking her head. I snapped my fingers."Good, the stuff from your hotel room has already been moved into a bedroom." I chuckled. "Thank you." She said, standing and stepping toward me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising a brow. "I never thanked you for saving me. As a thank you, I'm going to show you just how loyal, I can be." She said, standing between my legs. She dropped to her knees. I chuckled as I felt her fiddling with my zipper. The chuckle turned into full blown giggling when she finally freed my erect member. As it popped free from its denim prison, out bopped her on her muzzle. She took it in her hand and began to slowly slide it up and down. I smiled in satisfaction as I watched her playing with my cock. She reached down with her other hand, and began fondling my balls. "Are you enjoying yourself down there?" I asked, chuckling once more. "I haven't seen a cock this big, since I ran the Ponyville Underground Cock Fighting Ring." She replied.

Just as I began to relax, an explosion sounded outside of my castle. "Just my luck." I groaned, pushing her off me. I ran outside, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Must have been Twilight." I muttered aloud. I walked back inside, and was tackled to the ground as another explosion went off. "Blaze, we have a problem!" Dashie said frantically. "What's the matter? Twilight trying out new spells?" I asked, with a chuckle. "NO! SHE'S MISSING!" Dashie said, a slight hint of fear in her voice.


End file.
